


At Last (Jikook) Fri Nov 27-Sun Nov 29

by Morriel_Ashland



Series: At Last (Jikook) A Long Story [9]
Category: jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Boys In Love, Consensual Non-Consent, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk Kink, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Kinky sex, Lots of Sex, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Spanking, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 60,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriel_Ashland/pseuds/Morriel_Ashland
Summary: The continuing love story of Park Jimin, 20, a popular and ethereally beautiful dance student, and Jeon Jungkook, 18, a popular and incredibly handsome jock. They have found each other again after many missed opportunities, and now they are making up for lost time.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Series: At Last (Jikook) A Long Story [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727842
Kudos: 85





	1. Our Current Characters

Park Jimin Jeon Jungkook

(aka Jeon Jimin) (aka Park Jungkook)

Oh Sehun Kim Taehyung

Lee Taemin Kim Jongin

Jung Hoseok Kim Jongdae

Kim Hongjoong Park Seonghwa Jung Yunho

Choi San Jang Wooyoung Kang Yeosang

Choi Jongho Song Mingi


	2. I'm The Fortunate One

By Friday, the bite marks and hickeys had faded from Jimin's creamy skin, and while he and Jungkook were in the locker room getting ready for their classes, the ravenette snuck over and placed his lips next to the redhead's ear. "You're looking unclaimed, baby, I may have to mark you again tonight..." 

Jimin shook his head slightly, his voice soft and quiet as he replied, "Too much of my skin will be showing tomorrow during my dance..." He was already dressed in his dance clothes, while Jungkook was in his basketball shorts and tee-shirt, and the angel turned to the raven boy to slide his arms around his waist and hug him warmly. "But tomorrow night after the performance..." The elder nuzzled his lips against the side of the younger's neck, eliciting a soft hum of pleasure from the dark-haired boy's throat. 

"Are you performing that grind again tomorrow night, baby? You remember what happened last time..." Jungkook slipped his hands down to cup both of Jimin's bottom cheeks in his palms, then squeezed them gently, causing the sweet beauty to sigh softly and nestle closer. 

"No, my routine this time isn't supposed to be sexy; Hobi Hyung, Taemin Hyung, and I worked on it to showcase my talent, not my body." Jimin smiled and snugged himself against the ravenette, then murmured, "Except I know you, and just seeing me in my outfit is going to make you crazy... but it's really not sexy at all, it's just pants and a shirt..." 

Jungkook chuckled. "Uh-huh, you say just pants and a shirt, and I imagine you flying around the stage looking like an angel when I know a naughty little devil is hiding behind your sweet features..." He gently rubbed Jimin's bottom and pressed a soft kiss against the redhead's neck. "You'll be beautiful, as always, I'm sure; I can't wait to see you and our other friends performing. Hm... darn, I need to let you go so we're not late for class. I'll come to the dance room once I'm done showering, ne?" 

"I don't want to let go, you're so comfortable to lean against and hug... but yes, I suppose we do need to be on time. And yes, I'll see you then... I'll know how long we'll be staying to continue practicing, by the time you get there." 

"All right, baby... I love you, and I'll see you soon." The two of them kissed and went their separate ways. 

An hour or so later, Jungkook was sitting in one of the dance class corners, watching Jimin and the other dancers practicing their routines. Actually, he was watching Jimin and somewhat unhappy about the closeness required in a few of the dances, until Hobi came over and told him to stop staring and frowning, as it was making the other dancers nervous. "Aish, sorry, Hobi Hyung... maybe I should play a game..." The ravenette looked down at his phone. 

Hobi laughed and patted Jungkook on the shoulder while nodding his head. "No apology necessary, but yes, you should do that..." 

As Hobi walked away, Jungkook saw Jimin look over, and the ravenette offered the redhead a sheepish grin. The scarlet-haired dancer sent a flying kiss to the sweet black-haired boy, causing him to blush, then look at his phone again as though it was the most exciting thing he'd ever seen. 

After a while, the students took a short break, and Jimin came over to Jungkook, knelt on the floor next to him, and leaned close to nuzzle his lips against the raven's cheek. "Hey, bunny... or should I call you Mr. Big Bad? You were looking pretty scary there for a bit... if you'd been wearing those amber lenses, I'm pretty sure everyone would have found some reason to be somewhere else suddenly..." 

Jungkook blushed again and sighed softly. "I'm sorry, Jimin-ah, I didn't even realize..." 

Jimin hushed Jungkook gently with a soft kiss. "You don't need to apologize, jagiya, I know you didn't mean it, and I told everyone else the same, no-one is worried. It's so cute you get jealous and don't even know..." 

"Well, I knew I was jealous; I just didn't mean to look like I was going to kill anybody... I don't want to get banned from watching my favorite dancer; The Talented Mr. Jeon Jimin... I promise I'll be a good boy, Appa..." 

Jimin blinked, then shifted on his knees slightly as he groaned quietly. "Fuck... Park Jungkook, I think you're going to be the one getting taken advantage of in the back of the car tonight after dinner..." The redhead nuzzled a slightly deeper kiss against Jungkook's mouth, then offered a sly smile as Hobi called everyone to come back to the dance floor. "That's my cue... just think about my... ahem... okay, I need to not think about that right now... heh..." Jimin stood up, slipped his fingers gently through Jungkook's soft hair, then walked back over to continue to practice. 

Finally, the dancers decided they were satisfied and no further improvements were necessary, and they started filing out of the classroom. Jungkook stood up and bowed to them as they passed by, offering shy apologies and a sincere smile. 

"And that's one of the million reasons why I love you, you big marshmallow," Jimin commented as he approached with Taemin and Hobi. "Nobody expected you to apologize, and yet you did... you are such a sweetheart..." 

"Annyeong haseyo, Taemin Hyung, Hobi Hyung." Jungkook bowed to the boys, then smiled at Jimin and replied, "My Eomma says just because people don't expect you to be nice or polite doesn't mean you shouldn't be..." 

"And she's right," Jimin said, as he slipped his arm around the ravenette's waist. "Are you ready to go? What time are we supposed to be at the restaurant?" 

"Yes, I'm ready, and eleven o'clock... we'll see you there, Taemin Hyung and Hobi Hyung. I spoke with Jongdae Hyung as he was leaving, he and Lisa will meet us there, as well." 

"Yes, Jongin is waiting for me to come home and get ready, we'll be there on time," Taemin replied. 

"I'm going to go home and get ready, then pick up Momo. If the traffic isn't bad, we should be there on time; otherwise, we'll text you," said Hobi.

"Oh, you are joining us?" Jimin looked at Hobi, then Taemin, then at Jungkook. "I didn't know you invited anyone else..." 

"I thought maybe you'd enjoy spending some time with your three Hyungs tonight, so you could relax and chat about the performance, and hopefully alleviate some of your anxiety about it." Jungkook looked suddenly worried. "Was that okay? I'm sorry I didn't say anything..." 

Jimin blinked and quickly hugged the ravenette tightly, then gave him a warm kiss. "Yes, it's perfectly all right, and again, one of those considerate things that you do that is one of the million reasons why I love you... most people wouldn't have thought about that. I am a fortunate boy." 

"Heh, you're adorable, but I'm the fortunate one..." Jungkook replied as he hugged the redhead tightly, and they began to get lost in each other's eyes. 

"Ahem," Taemin cleared his throat, breaking the spell. "We'll see you two there... hopefully you'll be on time..." Taemin and Hobi picked up their bags and walked out together, both of them laughing as Hobi said, "Rabbits..." 

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Jimin said, rolling his eyes, although he started giggling. "Honestly, we can't really be that bad... can we?" 

Just as Jungkook was going to answer, another of the dancers who had stayed behind walked past and commented, "Yes, you can... you two are definitely boyfriend goals..." She grinned and waved, then said, "See you tomorrow night, you guys, we'll do great!! Fighting!" And she left. 

"Okay, that wasn't embarrassing at all..." Jungkook groaned as he facepalmed, his cheeks blushing brightly. 

"Haha, it's fine, you big bunny... come on, let's go get our stuff from the locker room and go home, I'd like to take a leisurely bath with a certain dark-haired boy before we get ready to go to dinner." 

"Oh no, who is this dark-haired boy you speak of?! I'll beat him up!!" Jungkook joked, and Jimin snickered. 

"You're so weird." 

"Yes, but you love it..." 

"Mhm, I certainly do..." 

The magnificent ravenette and the stunning redhead walked hand in hand to the locker room, grabbed their things, and headed home. 

"Does your mom know we're eating out tonight, so she and Hae Ran don't bring a bunch of leftovers to the house?" Jimin asked as they were driving. 

"I told her, but you and I both know there will be food, anyway... they'll want to be sure that we're not starving ourselves, and that you have enough energy to perform well tomorrow night, they both still think that all I feed you is ramen when I cook." Jungkook pulled into the driveway and waited for the garage door to open. "I did mention that some of the guys were planning to come over tomorrow after the performance and watch movies with us, and I forgot to tell her they decided not to... we're going to have to take some of those leftovers to the dorm on Sunday or Monday, or they'll spoil." 

"Haha, there is no way we could starve ourselves, even if we wanted to. I can't imagine the scolding we'd get from your mom if we didn't eat all the food." Jimin looked at Jungkook. "Oh, yeh... I forgot about that, they'll be very appreciative if we share with them. Hey, maybe we could have them all over next Friday for another marathon? We haven't done that for a while now, since we've all been so busy." Jimin got out of the car once they'd parked and opened the back door to retrieve his backpack, while Jungkook did the same. 

"I think that sounds like a great idea; we can ask them about it tomorrow night after the performance before we all head home." Jungkook turned on the kitchen lights as soon as they entered, a broad smile curving his lips as he saw Jimin's tree gracing the dining room table again. "It makes me so happy to see your tree there, although I'll have to ask my mom to look for a display stand for it, so we don't have to move it when anyone wants to sit at the table." 

"Mmm, it makes me happy too, especially when I think about how much thought and effort you and all of our friends put into it... when I look at it, it helps remind me that I'm not what my ex-bastard told me I was..." Jimin set his backpack down and took off his shoes and waited for Jungkook to do the same, then took his hand and headed toward the stairs. "C'mon, my gorgeous galgamagwi, let's go take a bath." He looked at the clock, then said, "We have a decent amount of time to relax before I need to start getting ready... I wish I could look put together as quickly as you do, but alas, I'm too picky..." 

Jungkook chuckled, then realized that Jimin had tucked the back of his tee-shirt into the back of his shorts, giving the ravenette a fantastic view of that perfect peach as Jimin led him up the stairs. He reached out to pinch the elder's behind, then rubbed the spot with a smirk. "You really are too hard on yourself, because even without makeup, you are exquisite, the makeup just enhances what you already have. And... fuck, you're sexy in those shorts..." 

Jimin squealed when Jungkook pinched him and waved his hand behind his back to keep the ravenette from doing it again, although the gentle caress caused him to sigh happily. "I swear, every time I want to be mad at you for making my butt hurt, you start rubbing it, and I forget all about the mad..." The redhead looked over his shoulder when the ravenette commented on his shorts, then wiggled his hips, and once they'd reached the top of the stairs, he exaggerated his walk to sway his hips from side to side, while Jungkook trailed after him and stared at his ass.


	3. Do You Realize You Weren't Afraid?

"You keep doing things like that, baby, and you'll never top me again..." Jungkook growled softly as he delivered a hard smack to the center of Jimin's cheeks, bringing a startled cry from the beauty's lips. Of course, he immediately began to rub the stinging spot, and Jimin turned around to slide his arms around the raven's waist. Resting his cheek against the younger's shoulder, the scarlet-haired boy sighed softly and relaxed, while Jungkook held him close and soothed him. 

"I can't help it... you make me feel so sexy and wanted and needed... as much as I love topping you, I love it better when you're dominant..." Jimin tilted his head slightly and pursed his lips, then made kissy noises. 

"Heh, well, that's because you are sexy and wanted and needed, and I will do whatever you want me to, baby, whether it's take control, or give it up... mmm, look here, what's this? I see a pretty little mouth that needs some kisses... but I dunno, it could be a trap... should I or shouldn't I?" Jungkook chuckled softly and very lightly brushed his mouth over the redhead's. 

"Mhm, you should definitely kiss it, and besides, what if it is a trap? How bad could it be to be trapped by them, hm?" Jimin grinned as he replied, then pursed his lips again and made more of those cute noises. 

"Ah, you are so right, Mr. Jeon Jimin," Jungkook replied, "I wouldn't have any problem with being held hostage by your lips for eons... here... let me give you some sugar..." The ravenette pressed his mouth firmly to Jimin's and kissed him deeply until they were breathless and wobbly on their feet. 

"Woo... your kisses... I remember when you told me you thought I put something in my lip balm to addict you to my lips... but, I think it's you who did it..." Jimin grinned and slowly released his hold on the ravenette to remove his clothes and start running the water in the tub. 

"Hahaha, I remember that too... that's when you first found out about my and Jin Hyung's obsession with K-Dramas... that was hilarious..." Jungkook removed his own clothes as well, then grabbed a couple of soft, fluffy towels and set them next to the tub. "Hey! What's this??!!! Oooooo... soft..." He'd reached out and started tickling his fingertips over Jimin's bare backside, then cupped one of his cheeks, squeezed it gently, and caressed the tender skin. 

Jimin giggled and nodded his head. "And then I found out that I like it when you say those silly things to me... who knew that was going to happen?! Oh, I almost forgot to ask! Do you normally give presents to... ohhhh... oh goodness, that feels nice..." 

"Mmm, yes, it does... what a beautiful ass you have, baby... so perfectly shaped..." Jungkook blinked, then cleared his throat. "Fuck, I could stare at you and touch you like this for the rest of the night, but then we'd miss dinner..." 

Jimin snickered and turned the faucet off, having deemed the tub full enough with the warm water and fluffy suds. As he stood up, he turned to the ravenette and hugged him warmly, while nuzzling his lips against Jungkook's neck and murmuring, "Sunday... let's stay in bed and watch movies and fool around, all day... you can make a fire so we can be uncovered and admire each other, among other things..." 

"Ooh, you mean I get to have that beautiful, naughty little scarlet-haired devil in bed with me, and I can stare at him and touch him all I want??!!" Jungkook hugged Jimin and reached down to cup both of the redhead's ass cheeks, then squeezed them gently, while pulling the beauty tightly against his body. 

"Mhm," Jimin replied, "although he's made a special request to be able to do the same to you... he is, after all, completely in love with you, you know..." 

"You don't say?!! Wow, he's in love with me... he keeps acting like he hates what I do to him, even when he's asking me to do them. I was hoping my feelings wouldn't be rejected, and now I know they won't be, I'm so excited!" Jungkook offered another kiss to the redhead, which was accepted happily, then they stepped apart to get into the tub. "Are we washing or just relaxing and fooling around until it's time to take a shower?" 

"I like the idea of relaxing and fooling around... I vote for that, and a shower later..." Jimin replied, grinning as Jungkook sat with his back against the end of the tub. "Spread your legs and lemme in, hurry up!" He demanded, then giggled when the ravenette gave him a look. 

"Mmm, sassy little thing, aren't you? You might end up with a sore bottom at dinner tonight..." Jungkook opened his legs, and Jimin moved to sit between them and rested his back against the raven's chest. 

"Hm... I don't want that before dinner, Daddy... but I still might be sassy... don't be mad, k?" Jimin whispered softly as he nestled into Jungkook's arms, causing the younger to cuddle him closer. 

"I won't be mad if you're sassy, baby, and I won't spank you either unless you change your mind and ask... but, you might get a licking later if you're a very, very bad boy..." Jungkook relaxed and leaned back, resting his head on the tub's edge, while Jimin rested the back of his head on the raven's shoulder. 

"Ooo, a licking!!! I love your lickings, Daddy... what do I have to do to get one?!" Jimin gently played with Jungkook's fingers under the water, his eyes closed, and his lips curved into a sweet grin while he enjoyed the cute teasing. 

"Hm, let me think..." Jungkook replied, chuckling as he felt Jimin's careful touch against his fingertips. "What are you doing, pretty boy?" 

"I dunno, Daddy," Jimin replied, "I just... like playing with your fingers like this... is it okay?" The redhead didn't stop the soft touching, and he didn't open his eyes, and his body didn't tense in anticipation of a reprimand. 

Jungkook blinked as he realized the fact that Jimin wasn't reacting the way he usually did when the ravenette questioned something, then he smiled and turned his head to press a loving kiss against the beauty's temple. "It's more than okay, baby, I like it... you don't do it very often, so I'm not used to it, that's all." He then whispered into the elder's ear, "Do you realize you weren't afraid to ask that?" 

Jimin opened his eyes. "I... oh my gosh... I didn't even give a second thought to you possibly being mad at me... because I... I just knew you wouldn't be... wow... that's so amazing, to not be afraid of doing something wrong..." 

"I'm so proud of you, baby... you're beginning to believe me when I tell you that you aren't doing anything wrong... it makes me happy to know that our friends and I have begun to help you see how precious and wonderful you really are..." Jungkook snugged Jimin against himself and closed his eyes, relaxing fully against the edge of the tub. 

The two of them lazed in the bathtub for a while longer, alternately letting the cooling water out and more hot water in until their fingers and toes were utterly pruned, and they were satisfied with their cuddling. 

"Jungkookie?" Jimin said quietly, a suddenly shy tone to his voice. He and the ravenette stepped out of the tub, and the redhead held out his arms as Jungkook dried him off. 

"Mmm?" Jungkook replied, then chuckled. "I'm not sure why we're drying off, since we're getting right into the shower... oh well, it just means I have more time with my arms around you so I can do this..." The younger boy illustrated his statement by hugging Jimin gently and rocking him slowly back and forth. "You're so sweet; I love you so much." 

Jimin sighed and lifted his arms to rest over Jungkook's shoulders, then hugged him back. "I love you more, Kookie. I was going to say; I like that sometimes we don't do sexy time things..." He turned his face into the crook of the ravenette's neck and whispered, "It feels weird to say that, though..." 

Jungkook nuzzled his lips along Jimin's neck and whispered, "Jiminie, I love that we don't always feel the need to turn cuddling into sexy fun time, too... I don't want you ever to think that the only reason I'm with you is that our lovemaking is so fucking amazing. I adore holding you, and I love that you want me to do it, even if we're not getting ready to have sex." The ravenette gently rubbed his hands up and down the redhead's back, keeping him warmly burritoed inside the towel. "Why does it feel weird to say it?" 

Jimin kept his face hidden against Jungkook's shoulder as he replied quietly, "My ex-bastard, he... he said he didn't like to cuddle unless it was going to lead to sex. I don't know if that was true, or if he just said it to me because he was lying to me about everything... I mean, Jackson was like you, and he loved to cuddle, so that was what I was used to when I started dating my ex. It was really hard for me to remember not to ask him for cuddles and not sex at first, but after the first couple of times of me forgetting... that's when he started hurting me, and pretty soon, I didn't forget anymore..." A shudder shook the beautiful redhead's body, and Jungkook hugged him tighter while nuzzling more kisses against the column of his sweetheart's neck. 

Jungkook's voice was low and dark as his beast came racing forward when he spoke, "One of these days, Tae Hyung and I are going to go find that bastard and make him regret every single thing he did to hurt you..." And just as suddenly as it had come roaring, it returned to its slumber, and the ravenette's voice turned soft and sweet. "Thank you for telling me, baby, I know that was very hard for you. And if you ever need me to remind you how much I treasure the chance to hold you, ask for cuddles or kisses... because, you know kisses almost always come with snuggles, if we're in a place where we can do it and not embarrass everyone around us..." 

Jimin snickered as Jungkook leaned his head back and offered a goofy grin. "I know most people don't mind, but yeh, we probably shouldn't do it in... um... the convenience store, for instance, because then we'd be in everyone's way while we got lost in each other..." 

Jungkook laughed and rolled his eyes. "Aish, you're so weird... the convenience store would be fine... nobody cares how long it takes there..." 

Jimin giggled. "Jungkookie, it's a 'convenience store'... everybody who goes there cares how long it takes! And I'm not the weirdo in this relationship." 

Laughing, they continued to tease each other as they took a shower. A short while later...

"C' mere, you," Jungkook growled softly as he pushed Jimin against the shower wall and slipped two suds slicked fingers into his tight ass, then began to fuck him slowly with them, causing the redhead to moan. 

Both of them were covered in the body wash, which made the feeling of their bodies rubbing against each other more erotically charged than usual, and the glass enclosure soon filled with sounds of desire from both boys. 

"Koo... fuck me... please..." Jimin whimpered, his hands gripping the glass handles on the wall while he stood on tiptoe and wiggled his bottom to try to entice the ravenette to enter him. 

"Mmm, look at you, Jiminie... you are divine... here, let me give you what you crave, beautiful... fuck... you' are so tight and hot..." Jungkook pushed his cocktip slowly into Jimin's ass, then reached around to stroke the redhead's stiff dick, while he continued sliding in. "Don't cum, baby, wait for me..." 

"OhhhhHHHH!!!" The reach around was a surprise, and Jimin gasped, "I... I'm so close, Kookie... if you... if you want me to wait... you can't do that..." 

Jungkook chuckled and continued the delicious fondling as he murmured into Jimin's ear, "If you can wait, that's okay; if not, that's okay, too... I'm pretty close myself... mmm... try to see if you can hold it..." 

"O-okay, Kookie... I'll... try... oh god... da johhhh-aaaa.... nega manh-i joh-a-hae... it feels so good..." Jimin turned his head slightly to press his cheek against the ravenette's while the younger boy slowly fucked him, pushing deep enough that he lifted the redhead off his feet each time. "Oh god... that's... I... I'm going to... I can't wait..." 

"Cum, baby," Jungkook whispered, then nipped gently at Jimin's earlobe, a chuckle leaving his lips when he felt the redhead's inner muscles begin to flutter, then clench. The ravenette grunted softly and slid his other arm around the elder's waist to hold him tight. 

"Cumminnnnnggggggg...." Jimin groaned then yelped as Jungkook suddenly began to fuck him hard and fast. The actions lasted only a few seconds, but it was long enough to coax the redhead's body to an even more intense orgasm, and he could feel the warmth inside his ass when the ravenette shoved himself as deep as he could get and pushed the elder fully against the shower wall, then filled him with his seed.


	4. You Said If I Was Bad...

"You make me crazy," Jungkook growled quietly as he slowly rolled his hips and slid himself back and forth inside Jimin's ass. "You make me want to force you to wear skirts and no panties, so I can bend you over and fuck you anywhere I please..." Each word was followed by a soft kiss along Jimin's shoulder and neck, the sweetness contrasting with the dirty, sexy subject. "You make me want to tie you to the bed and do devious, shockingly sensual things to your body until you can't think of anything but me... fuck... I love you so much, Jeon Jimin..." 

Jimin gasped as he felt Jungkook's cock slip out of his ass, and he immediately turned, wrapped his arms around the ravenette's waist, pressed his face into the hollow of his neck, and started to cry. 

"Jiminie! Wae?! Baby, did I hurt you??" Jungkook held the redhead tightly and rocked him back and forth, his hand instinctively slipping down to gently massage and caress Jimin's bottom, while he cuddled him close to his body with his other arm. "Sweetheart... what happened? Are you okay? Tell me if I hurt you... I'm so sorry if I did... baby..." 

Jimin started to shake his head as soon as Jungkook asked if he'd done anything to hurt him, although he was crying too hard to speak, so he just clung to the ravenette until he could catch his breath. Finally, he calmed down a tiny bit and started to try to talk past his hitching sobs. "You didn't hurt me... you just... I'm still just... sometimes..." The angel sighed, then whispered, "I can't... get my breath... to talk right now... can we... can we finish... our shower and go... lay down for a little bit? We're not... going to be late... to dinner, are we?" 

Jungkook smiled and nuzzled his lips gently against Jimin's ear, his voice soft and soothing as he began to move them toward the showerhead and under the water. "Yes, we can, and no, we aren't... I'll check the time when we get out, but I'm certain we have more than an hour to get ready and still have plenty of time to get there." The ravenette helped his beloved rinse off and wash his hair, not worrying about his own, since he'd showered at the locker room after practice. 

Once the two of them were rinsed of all the suds and Jimin had collected his wits a little more, Jungkook helped him out of the shower and dried him off, then after drying himself, he picked the beauty up in his arms and carried him to the bed. Looking at his phone before he climbed in to join the redhead, the ravenette then murmured, "We didn't take as long as we thought, it's only eight-thirty, we have plenty of time to cuddle." 

Jimin sniffled and smiled, then snuggled close to the younger boy under the covers, while Jungkook wrapped his arms around the elder and held him close. "I think... I think it's because I'm so nervous about tomorrow night... I want to work with that dance troupe so much; it's been one of my dreams since I started dancing and heard about them. My mom brought me up here twice to see them perform, and both times, we were blown away." 

Jungkook smiled and nodded his head, then brushed a soft kiss against Jimin's forehead. "Mhm... I believe you'll be spectacular, and all of the troupes will want you, and you'll have to either turn the rest of them down or figure out a way to clone yourself." 

Jimin snickered and hit his hand lightly against Jungkook's chest. "Aish, you pabo... clone myself... you have a hard enough time handling one of me, can you imagine six??" 

Jungkook blinked, then started giggling. "I'd clone me, too, then it wouldn't be an issue..." 

Jimin laughed and tilted his head back slightly for a kiss. "Anyway... when I get nervous like this, it makes it really easy for me to get overwhelmed, and then I'm still not entirely over almost losing you because I was stupid... so when you start saying things like that, that tell me exactly how much you want and need me... when it's added to the rest... I can't hold it in..." He started to cry again, and Jungkook hugged him. 

"It's okay if you don't hold it in, Jiminie. In fact, I think it's better if you don't because then I can hold you, even if I am the one causing the tears to begin with." Jungkook offered another soft kiss, and Jimin kissed him back sweetly, while the ravenette gently brushed at the beautiful redhead's tears with the tip of his thumb. "Hm... do you maybe want to take a nap for a little bit? I can set the alarm for nine-thirty, that will give us an hour to get ready and thirty minutes to get there, which won't be a problem." 

"Mmm, I'd like that... where are we going, I forgot to ask..." Jimin snuggled closer, lifting his leg to rest it over Jungkook's hip, pressing his body against the younger, the ethereal angel's eyes already beginning to close as he relaxed. 

"Well, I know we went to Tavolo 24 last weekend, but I was telling Jongin Hyung about us going, and he said that he and Taemin Hyung enjoyed it very much when we were all there for Halloween. He talked to Taemin Hyung, Taemin Hyung talked to Hobi Hyung and Jongdae Hyung, and they all wanted to go back. I hope it's okay that we're going again, so soon..." Jungkook set the alarm on his phone, used the remote to dim the overhead light until it was almost completely dark, then cuddled Jimin and kissed him, before whispering, "Dream sweet baby, I'll be here when you wake up..." 

"Mhm, yes, I love that restaurant, that's a good choice..." Jimin returned the kiss, then yawned widely and grinned. "I tired," he murmured, "I go sleep now, Daddy... night night..." 

Jungkook chuckled softly and hugged Jimin close, then closed his own eyes. 

Jungkook's phone alarm went off and he reached over to swipe it silent, then started stroking his fingers over Jimin's cheek. "Baby... Jiminie... it's time to wake up and get ready... come on, sleepyhead, open your eyes... haha, I can tell you're not sleeping, honey, I can see you trying not to smile... wake up, or I'm going to call the Dread Tickle Monster to come tickle you..." Jungkook grinned as he watched Jimin's face while the beautiful redhead tried to keep a smile from curving his lips. 

"Goober," Jimin whispered very quietly. 

"Goober??!!!" Jungkook gasped, pretending to be highly offended. "Well, I never! That does it... HALP, DREAD TICKLE MONSTER, I'VE BEEN INSULTED!!!" 

Suddenly, the ravenette's voice became low and gruff, as he pretended to be said monster. "SOMEONE HAS INSULTED MY FRIEND, THE GALGAMAGWI? WHY, THAT'S JUST TERRIBLE, WHO WAS IT??!!" 

"IT'S HIM, DREAD TICKLE MONSTER, THIS FLAME-HAIRED DEVIL BOY! AND YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID??? HE CALLED ME A GOOBER!!!!" Jungkook made his voice sound very high like he was a damsel in distress, and Jimin started giggling and squinched his eyes shut tight. 

"NO! WELL, I NEVER!" 

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!!!" 

By this time, Jimin was cracking up, and Jungkook started tickling him while using his monster voice. "WELL, I WILL JUST HAVE TO TICKLE HIM UNTIL HE PEES HIS PANTS!" 

"I WARNED HIM, BUT HE DIDN'T LISTEN!!" Jungkook was laughing at this point, while he tickled the stunning redhead, and Jimin popped open his eyes. 

"YAH, DON'T MAKE ME PEE MY PANTS, YOU GOOBER!!!" Jimin struggled, pushing at Jungkook's chest while the ravenette held him down with his body weight and tickled his side and belly. 

"HAH! NOW YOU'VE DONE IT, YOU'VE INSULTED THE DREAD TICKLE MONSTER!! NOW YOU'LL PAY... AND YOU CAN'T PEE YOUR PANTS BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT WEARING ANY!!!" Jungkook pointed out. They weren't yelling, but their voices were louder than usual, to keep each other entertained. "DO YOU KNOW HOW I KNOW THIS??!!" 

"HAHAHAHA, STOP, DREAD TICKLE MONSTER, STOP!!! HOW DO YOU KNOW??!!!" Jimin was squirming around and trying to push Jungkook off, although he wasn't trying very hard. 

"Because I can do this..." The ravenette replied, in his own warm voice, as he lowered his head and licked a stripe of saliva up the length of Jimin's hard cock. 

"Ohhhh... oh god... Daddy..." Jimin gasped, his back arching from the pleasure. 

"And I can do this..." Jungkook sucked a hickey into the flesh at Jimin's hip. 

"Oh... oh... fuck..." The beauty moaned, his hands moving to comb through Jungkook's soft, dark hair gently. 

"And I can do this..." The ravenette rolled Jimin over and gently spread his cheeks with the fingers of one hand, then leaned down and tickled his tongue tip over the elder's tight entrance. 

"OH GOD... fuck... Jungkookie... please..." Jimin whimpered, as he pushed his knees into the mattress and stuffed his hands under his hips to lift his bottom toward Jungkook's mouth. 

"Please what, baby?" Jungkook slowly pressed soft kisses all over Jimin's tender mounds. 

"Please, Kookie-ah... give me a licking... I've been such a bad boy... you said if I was bad..." Jimin rolled his hips and spread his legs a little wider, begging for the touch he craved. 

"Mhm, I did say that... and you've been naughty, pretending to be asleep and calling me and the Dread Tickle Monster goobers... naughty, naughty devil boy... here's one..." Jungkook flattened his tongue and licked a stripe from Jimin's perineum to the top of his crack, causing the redhead to groan and shiver. 

“Ohhhhhgodddddd.... da johhhhh-aaaaa.... one... oh fuck... one, Kookie-ah...” 

"Mmm, good boy... two..." Jungkook licked his tongue along one side of Jimin's cleft, from the lowest curves to the tip, then pressed a sweet kiss to the center of that cheek. 

"Ooo! Daddy... two... neomu joh-a..." 

Jungkook chuckled. "You're such a sweetheart, baby... three..." The ravenette licked the other side and delivered a kiss to the center of that one, too. 

"Kookie-ah... I... I like that... nega manh-i joh-a-hae... three... mmm..." Jimin grabbed one of the pillows and stuffed it under his hips, then pushed his pillow up toward the headboard and gripped the sheets next to his face while pressing his cheek to the soft bed. His eyes were closed, his mouth open, and a little trickle of saliva dribbled from the corner of his lips. 

"Bad, bad little devil boy... mmm... a little birdy told me you admitted you love me... is that true, my pretty little devil baby? Four..." Jungkook was whispering the words directly over Jimin's soft skin, letting his breath warm the sweet flesh, and he licked another stripe up the center of Jimin's cleft. 

"Mmm... more like a little snitch, not a birdie, I'm gonna scold that kid... no, I don't love you... I'm a bad little devil boy, and I don't love anybody or anything... hmph..." Jimin grumped quietly, then whispered very, very softly, "except this... oh, don't stop... four... Daddy..." 

Jungkook chuckled and moved to lie between Jimin's legs, then gently spread his cheeks apart and blew a cool waft of air over the beauty's opening. "What a pretty pink hole you have, baby... if you admit you love me, I'll give you my tongue... five..." The ravenette licked the flat of his tongue all around that sensitive place but didn't touch any of the neediest flesh, causing the elder boy to whine. 

"Nuuuuu, I'll lose my naughty devil boy license if I admit that! They'll laugh me out of the club!" Jimin gasped and shivered. "Oh fuck... fuck... five, Daddy... please... no make me say it..." The gorgeous redhead flattened his chest to the bed and gripped the sheets while arching his back to beg for more of the gentle teasing. 

Jungkook smiled, then very lightly and very quickly touched his tongue tip to that special place, eliciting a squeal from the scarlet-haired boy, and whispered, "Nope, no can do, baby... besides, I won't tell anyone, it will be our little secret, and you can keep pretending to hate all of this, and me... but I'll still do it to you as much as you want... you just have to say you love me, first... six, baby..." Another stripe was laid along Jimin's crack. 

"Six... six, oh god, six... yes... please... mmm... I need to cum, Jungkookie, I'm so hard..." Jimin gulped, then gasped, "I admit it... I love you... so much... with all my heart... I love everything you do to me... please... please give me your tongue... make me cum, Daddy..." 

"Such a good, sweet little devil boy, I love you with all my heart too, and I won't give away your secret, Jiminie baby..." Jungkook stopped talking and slowly pushed his tongue into Jimin's ass, then started fucking him gently with it, eating the elder boy as though he was starving, while the redhead groaned and melted into the mattress. 

No further words were exchanged until Jimin whimpered that he was right on the verge of cumming, and Jungkook helped him over the edge. After a few minutes, the ravenette slowly sat back on his knees and began kneading and caressing the elder's perfect bottom, to help him recover his senses. 

"Oh, Koo... that was... so sexy..." Jimin whispered as he rolled onto his side, and Jungkook laid down beside him. 

"You're sexy, baby, the things I do to you are because you're so fine..." Jungkook offered a kiss, and Jimin accepted, and eventually, they got out of bed.


	5. Force Me To Wear A Skirt??

After they'd cleaned up a little, done their hair and makeup, and gotten dressed, they were heading down the stairs to the garage when Jimin said, "Oh yeh, earlier, I was going to ask, do you guys get presents for Jin Hyung and Namjoon Hyung for their birthdays? Hm... and there was something else..." He thought for a moment and continued, "Oh! Did you mean it when you said you wanted to force me to wear a skirt??!!" 

They got in the car, and while waiting for the garage door to open, Jungkook looked over at Jimin and replied, "I'll answer your second question first, baby... yes, I meant it, although I wouldn't ask you to wear one in public. As for presents, yes, we do give Jin Hyung and Namjoon Hyung gifts. Why?" 

Jimin looked highly relieved at Jungkook's answer, and as they pulled out of the driveway and began heading for the restaurant, the beauty murmured, "Well, if it was only in private... I'd wear a skirt and no panties for you..." He blinked as the ravenette suddenly pulled into a car park and stopped. "Um..." 

"Get out." Jungkook growled as he left the SUV and stalked around to the passenger side, then opened Jimin's door. "Now." 

"Fuck... um... o-okay, K-Kookie..." Jimin gulped as he looked up and saw Jungkook's feral face illuminated by a nearby streetlamp. "Did I... am I in trouble?" 

"Fuck no; you're not in trouble, baby, I just needed to do this..." Jungkook grabbed him and pulled him close, wrapping him in a tight hug, while mashing his lips onto Jimin's and kissing him possessively. He pushed Jimin against the side of the car and pressed against him, grinding their hips together, then suddenly, the redhead felt himself pulled away from the vehicle, and the ravenette frantically doing something with one hand. 

Jimin wasn't sure what it was until he felt his coat lift and the cold air against the thin material of his slacks, then Jungkook's hand was rubbing and squeezing his ass, moving back and forth from one cheek to the other, before he was pushed back against the car and the raven was grinding on the redhead again. "Mmph... mmmmmmmmmm..." Jimin moaned as he lifted his arms to slide them around Jungkook's neck, hugging himself tightly to the younger's body, desperate whimpers passing from his mouth into the other's. 

When Jungkook broke the kiss, they were panting as they rested their foreheads together, while the ravenette's hand continued to fondle Jimin's bottom. "After dinner, baby... your ass is mine... I'm going to turn it beet red, then fuck you deep... in the back seat of this car..." The raven captured the redhead's mouth in another greedy kiss, pulled Jimin away from the car again, and spanked him hard, once on each cheek, causing the elder to whine as his breath hitched in his throat. 

And just as quickly as all of that happened, it ended with Jungkook breaking the heavy kiss to offer a slow, sweet one, while gently lowering Jimin's coat and hugging him warmly, the feral look gone when he pulled back. "No-one else makes me feel like you do, Jimin-ah... no-one else makes me want you like you do... I love you so much..." His lips were curved into a loving smile, and Jimin blushed. 

"I feel the same, Jungkook-ah... I wouldn't want to do any of the things we do, with anyone else, not even kissing... you're all I need and all I want... and I love you more..." Jimin hugged the ravenette, and they stood there for another long moment before they both stepped back and grinned shyly at each other. "Oh my god, Kookie, look at us... after what you did to me earlier, and what you just did, I can't believe we're blushing... we're so silly..." 

Jungkook started laughing and nodded his head, then helped Jimin get back into the SUV, before closing his door for him and walked around the car to get in. "We are, aren't we? You just make me feel so wild and then so soft... I've never met anyone like you... you are perfect for me..." 

Jimin reached over and rested his hand on Jungkook's on the console, and they drove out of the car park and to the restaurant. They were early, surprisingly enough, and their friends were shocked to see them when they arrived, as the two boys tended to be late to just about everything. 

"Hi everybody," Jungkook greeted, offering them all a warm smile as he bowed politely. 

Jimin greeted the friends, too, and they were led to their table, which just so happened to be right across from the crepe table. "Hey, did you request this table on purpose, Kookie??" 

Jungkook laughed and shook his head. "No, I swear, I did not call ahead and ask for this table..." 

"Uh-huh, surreeee..." Jimin replied with a look of suspicion on his gorgeous features. 

"Why would you ask for a specific table, anyway?" Hobi asked as he held Momo's chair for her, then sat beside her. 

"Because when Jungkook and I came here for dinner last weekend, he wouldn't let me have his crepe... and we were sitting right here, so the chef made me one before I got up to go ask..." 

"Look, I think he's making you one right now, too..." Jungkook said as he gestured with his chin toward the chef station. 

Jimin looked over, and the chef smiled and nodded, pointing at the pan as the crepe cooked. "Oh my god, I'm so embarrassed, I have a crepe reputation!! I'm going to be known as the spoiled crepe boy! Aish..." 

Everyone laughed, and Taemin said, "You're known as all kinds of things, Minnie, one more won't be a shock..." 

Jimin looked back at his friends as they laughed harder. "Wait, what else am I known as??!!" 

Hobi snickered and replied, "I've heard Taehyung call you Minnie Moo..." 

Jongdae grinned and said, "I've heard 'the dancer with the amazing abs'." 

"I've heard 'The gorgeous dancer boy who hangs out with all those other gorgeous boys,'" Lisa piped in, causing all the boys to blush. 

Jungkook leaned close and murmured in Jimin's ear, "And I call you my naughty little devil boy..." 

Jimin grinned bashfully and scooted his chair closer to Jungkook's while giggling about the nicknames. "Okay, okay... since I love crepes, I won't mind that nickname too much... especially since it's true..." 

The waitress arrived and asked for their drink orders, then they all got up to begin wandering the buffet, and when they got back to the table, the crepe chef brought a freshly cooked one over. Jimin thanked the man and blushed prettily, then quickly ate his crepe before anything else. "I love these so much..." 

"I need to learn how to make those," Jungkook commented as he reached over and gently brushed a bit of crumb from the corner of Jimin's mouth. "I can do pancakes, and I'm somewhat decent with waffles as long as I don't get distracted, but I've not been very successful at crepes yet. Maybe Hae Ran will come over to the house and teach me, and you can eat all the mistakes, as long as they're cooked through..."

"Oh my god, Hae Ran makes crepes??? How did I not know this before, I am going to marry her!" Jimin exclaimed, then grinned at Jungkook and said, "Unless you learn how, then I'll marry you..."

"I'll call her tomorrow morning!!" Jungkook replied, then leaned over and kissed Jimin's cheek. 

The friends all laughed and started eating, and the three dancers chatted about the competition the next night, mostly regarding what order they'd be performing in, and what other dancers they'd be paired or grouped with. The troupes they were all vying for were talked about as well, although not in great depth, as no-one wanted to jinx their chances. 

Eventually, they were all full and happy, and it was time to head home. They all gathered at the valet stand to wait for their vehicles to be brought round. 

"Thank you again, Jungkook ssi, we had a lovely time, and thank you for treating us, that was a pleasant surprise." Hobi smiled warmly at the ravenette and hugged him, as did Momo, while Jungkook blushed and hugged the older boy back. 

"You're welcome, Hobi Hyung, I'm happy you and Momo Noona could join us, I very much enjoy spending time with you. Oh! Before I forget, we will be having another movie marathon next weekend, starting on Friday night." Jungkook looked at all their friends and girlfriends and continued, "You are all invited, it will start from around seven-ish on Friday night and go until Sunday morning. I'd also like to come up with something fun we could do on Saturday, so we get out for a little bit... if you think of anything, let me know, and we can all decide." 

Taemin, Jongin, Jongdae, and Lisa also hugged Jungkook and thanked him, and everyone hugged Jimin as well, and then Jimin and Jungkook hugged, because, well, why not? 

Soon they were on the road, and Jimin looked over toward Jungkook. "Jungkookie?" 

"Ne?" Jungkook replied, then cast a quick look toward Jimin, before looking back at the road. 

"Find somewhere to park..." Jimin whispered, then gently touched his fingertips to the back of Jungkook's hand. "Please? Look..." 

They came to a stoplight, and Jungkook looked over again, then gulped and nodded. "Right away... fuck, baby... you're so hard..." The ravenette began looking for somewhere to pull over that was relatively out of the way of prying eyes. 

"I know, Daddy... and it hurts... I need help..." Jimin whimpered. He'd opened his coat and pants, then lifted his shirt and pushed his underwear down, exposing his thick, hard cock and the precum that was slowly pearling at his tip and trickling to his stomach. 

"Fuck... fuck fuck fuck, hold on, baby... mmm... this should work... back here under these trees away from the lights..., and we aren't the only people parked here, so no-one will come to see why we are... okay... cover up for a second baby, I'm teleporting..." 

Jimin did as Jungkook said, and within seconds, the ravenette was opening the door and pulling the redhead out of the SUV. As soon as the front was closed, he opened the back and pushed Jimin in, then got in behind him, closed the door, and locked it. 

"Daddy..." Jimin moaned. 

"Come here, baby... here, take this off... and this... mmm... push these down... fuck, you're so gorgeous... here, lean back against the door... let me stuff your coat behind you... good? Okay, here... how's this, honey? Is that helping?" Jungkook had stripped Jimin of his clothes, although he'd only pushed his underpants and pants down to his ankles, then urged him onto his back and was hovering partially over him, with Jimin's legs over the raven's lap. And now, he was gently stroking his warm hand up and down along the redhead's shaft and leaned closer to offer kisses. 

"Mmm... mhm... helps a lot... oh so good... and kisses... ooo, I such a lucky boy..." Jimin cooed softly, then gasped as he felt Jungkook slide his thumb tip across his swollen and sensitive glans. "I wanna cum, Daddy..." 

"You go right ahead, baby... when you're close, let me know, okay?" Jungkook continued the pleasant stroking, and in between kisses, he nibbled lightly at Jimin's perked nipples, smiling at the pretty gasps and whimpers that escaped the beautiful redhead's mouth. 

"Oh... oh, Kookie... Jungkook-ah... da joh-aaaa.... johahaeyo... meomcuji maseyo... please... just like that... so good... mmph... more kisses... mhm... mmmmmmmmm... cumming... I'm... I'm cumming... ohhhhh... oh god Jungkookie... ohgodyessssss...." 

As soon as Jimin said he was there, Jungkook lowered his head and captured the redhead's dick in his mouth, his tongue swirling over the tip to stimulate him further, and shortly after that, he was rewarded with a mouthful of the elder's sweet, salty seed. The ravenette gently squeezed Jimin's balls to milk him dry, swallowing every precious drop, then released the sensitive length from his lips and kissed the other boy, giving him a taste. 

"You... you take such good care of me, Jungkookie," Jimin gasped softly, panting as he recovered, while Jungkook gently combed his fingers through that stoplight hair, and brushed his fingertips over the beauty's soft cheek and lips.


	6. Do You Need More?

"You deserve to be taken care of, Jiminie... mmm... such a pretty boy... my sweet little devil... remember what I told you I'd do once we were in the backseat?" Jungkook gently trailed nondescript patterns over Jimin's bare chest and belly, smiling when he looked down and saw gooseflesh following in the wake of the touches. 

"Mhm... I do..." Jimin whispered, both of them speaking in hushed tones, preserving the intimacy of the moment. 

"Tell me what I said, baby..." Jungkook murmured, the light in the car too muted for Jimin to see the raven's face clearly, but he knew the dark eyes would be filled with the boy's blown pupils, and he would be wearing a more feral expression. 

Jimin gulped and took a breath, exhaled, then whispered, "You said you would turn my bottom beet red and fuck me deep..." A low shudder inched up the redhead's spine, and his cock twitched and began to harden again. 

"Mmm, perfect, baby... I love that it's becoming easier for you to open up to me... you make me very happy that you trust me so much..." Jungkook offered another sweet kiss, then murmured in Jimin's ear, "and do you want that, baby? All of it? Part of it? None of it? It's all your choice, beloved... tell me what you want, and I'll do it for you..." 

"I do trust you, Jungkookie... and... I want you to spank me... then fuck me... please..." The last was said on a quiet whimper, and Jungkook grabbed Jimin and dragged him onto his lap, to hold him close and kiss him deeply. 

"As you wish," Jungkook murmured, then moved closer to the middle of the seat and maneuvered Jimin around until the redhead was lying across his lap, his naked bottom on full display. "Spread your legs a little, baby, so I can tease you while I'm heating your behind..." As soon as Jimin had opened his legs a bit, Jungkook tickled a fingertip over his rosebud, then asked quietly, "Have you done anything this week that I should scold you for, baby?" He smiled when he felt another tremor shiver through the elder's body. 

"Uh... uh huh... Daddy..." Jimin moaned softly, his fingers picking delicately at the seat under his face, his eyes closed as he sank into his chosen role. 

"Mmm, I see... should I guess, or are you going to tell me what you did?" Jungkook began to gently rub Jimin's bottom and the back of his thighs, soothing him. 

Both of them knew that Jimin had done nothing to warrant being scolded, but they'd discovered that it made them both even more aroused when Jungkook did it in his stern voice, so they'd started to play that way when Jungkook would ask, and Jimin answered yes. 

"I..." There was a long pause as Jimin tried to come up with something to 'confess.' "I... I was grumpy, and I yelled at TaeTae..." The redhead's voice was soft and shaky, as though he really had done what he said. 

"Oh no, that was very naughty... did you apologize to him?" Jungkook continued gently caressing Jimin's backside and thighs as he listened for Jimin's next words. 

"I did... but... but he told me I hurt his feelings..." Jimin said, then sniffled. "I... I kinda called him a mean name, when I yelled at him..." 

Jungkook blinked. "No! Jeon Jimin, what did you call him?" 

"I... called him a stupidhead..." Jimin whimpered. 

"Oh dear... that was not very nice at all, was it?" Jungkook began to speak in his darker voice, smiling again as he felt Jimin tremble and his cock throb against the ravenette's thigh. 

Jimin sniffled and shook his head, then gasped, "N-no... he... he said he went home and... cried..." 

"Oh no, poor Tae Hyung... you were a very, very bad boy, Minnie. Good boys don't call their best friends mean names and make them cry, do they?" 

Jimin's breath hitched in his throat, and he shook his head, then whispered, "No... Daddy..." 

"At least you apologized so that you won't get spanked in front of Tae Hyung... I'm going to spank you very hard, so you think about it before considering doing it again. Naughty boy. Prepare yourself." Jungkook had pulled on his Park Jungkook persona and was glaring at the redhead when Jimin turned his head to look back at the raven's face. 

Although the light was muted, Jimin could see how Jungkook's eyebrows were lowered and hear the stern tone of his voice. "I'm... I'm ready... D-Daddy..." 

Jungkook placed one hand in the small of Jimin's back to hold him in place, although there wasn't a whole lot of room for the redhead to go anywhere in the backseat, then lifted his hand and smacked it hard against one of the elder's cheeks, flattening it and creating a loud sound in the quiet car. "Bad boy!" 

"Ouch! Oooooo..." Jimin yelped, his body jolting forward from the force of the slap, and the sudden sting. 

"You. Were. Taught. Better. Shame. On. You! Naughty. Little. Devil!!" A hard swat punctuated each word, and by the time the last one was spoken, Jimin was crying, and his dick was so hard, he ached again. 

More stinging smacks were delivered, hard enough to jolt Jimin's body forward each time, which effectively rubbed his cock against Jungkook's thigh, until the stunning redhead cried out and the magnificent raven felt the warmth as the leg of his pants was coated with the elder's cum. He delivered a few more spanks, including some on the back of Jimin's thighs, then stopped, and slowly began to rub the sobbing boy's bottom. 

"Have you had enough, baby? Did you get what you wanted, so far? Or do you need more?" Jungkook rubbed Jimin's back as well, gently kneading his fingers into the long muscles. 

"M-m-more... p-p-please..." Jimin's hips were lifting and lowering as he ground his length against Jungkook's leg, his entire body shivering with arousal. 

"Mmm... bad, bad little devil boy, so naughty, needing more spanking because you've been such a bad boy..." Jungkook lifted his hand and recommenced smacking that perfect peach and those gorgeous thighs, lighting up the fire in Jimin's backside, until he felt the redhead collapse over his legs and start to sob in earnest. "That's it, baby, let it all out... poor sweetheart... you're so stressed... cry it out, jagiya... here... I brought some cream, let me take away the pain so I can hold you... there... there there... okay... come here, sweetling... that's my good boy..." The ravenette helped the redhead move around until he could hold him on his lap, then cuddled the elder boy close, while Jimin pressed his face against Jungkook's neck and wailed. 

"That's my good boy, my sweet, adorable little devil... you're such a love... such a good, good boy... you know... it's adorable that you need to be scolded and spanked hard in order to cry and get out the things that are bothering you... especially since you really are such a good boy... it's very difficult to find reasons to spank you like that... sweet baby... shhh... you're okay now... everything's going to be okay, you'll be beautiful and perfect tomorrow, and the troupe you want to be part of will ask you to dance with them, I just know it..." Jungkook held Jimin warmly and rocked him slowly, while the beauty soaked the collar of his dress shirt with his tears. "I love you very much, salangbad-a... eonjena... you are absolutely adorable... lovable... precious... priceless... delightful... silly... goofy... funny... witty... adorable... did I say adorable? Definitely adorable... and have I mentioned lately how much I love your delicious peachy bottom?" 

Jimin had been slowly calming down, soothed by the sweet words, by Jungkook's soft voice and gentle hug, and as the words the ravenette was saying began to penetrate, the redhead started to giggle. "Yah, stop..." he pretended to complain as he gently hit his hand against Jungkook's chest. "You're so weird..." 

"Yes, well, I'm your weirdo, so you'd best get used to it..." Jungkook replied as he brushed a soft kiss against Jimin's sweaty forehead. 

"Mhm... mine..." Jimin took a deep breath, then let it out and whispered, "Thank you, Jungkookie... I never know how much I need that until you give it to me... I feel so much better, and I don't think I'm going to be as nervous tomorrow... I mean, I'll be nervous, but knowing you believe in me really helps... well, and so did this..." 

Jungkook smiled and kissed Jimin's lips, then whispered, "You're welcome, beloved... I'm glad you feel better... are you ready to go home and go to sleep?" 

"But... you didn't fuck me..." Jimin whispered as he leaned his head back to look at Jungkook's face. 

"No, I didn't, because I want to take you home and make love to you in our big bed, instead, so we can cuddle afterward, and I can kiss you under the covers." 

"Oh... mmm, that sounds nice... wait... what do you mean, kiss me under the covers...?" 

Jungkook laughed and gently teased his fingers between Jimin's legs. "What do you think that means, baby?" 

"Ohhhhhhh... okay, I'm ready, let's go..." Jimin started to squirm around in Jungkook's lap, trying to reach his pants and underpants to pull them up, while the ravenette groaned. 

"Wait, stop... you need to sit on the seat to do that, baby, otherwise, I'll be talking in a soprano voice..." 

Jimin stopped moving around, thought about what Jungkook had said, then giggled and grinned sheepishly, even though the raven couldn't see it. "Oops, sorry about that..." He slid off the younger's lap and slid into his underpants and slacks, then wiggled around until he could zip and button them. "Okay, I don't need my shirt... I'm ready... you ready? Let's go home..." 

They got out of the backseat, hurried into front because it was cold outside, and Jimin was half-naked, turned on the car, then the heat, and Jungkook drove home. He was extra careful as he was forcing himself not to be distracted by the sight of the gorgeous redhead. Whenever they'd stop at a light, the ravenette would reach over and tweak Jimin's nipples, causing the beauty to gasp and moan, and Fate must have had a hand in that because they hit just about every light between the car park they'd been sitting in and the house. By the time they pulled into the garage, Jimin was a mess again, his cock stiff as a board in his pants and creating a large wet spot on the front of them, his breath panting past his soft lips, and his beautiful eyes closed with pleasure. 

"Baby, we're home... you stay there; I'll get you..." Jungkook gently brushed his fingertips over Jimin's soft cheek, and the beautiful angel smiled and peeped open his eyes. 

"Okay, Daddy..." Jimin's voice was quiet and sweet, and Jungkook's heart swelled. 

"You're so beautiful..." Jungkook suddenly realized he was staring at the elder, instead of getting out of the car, and he chuckled softly, then exited the vehicle. Walking around to the passenger side, he opened the door, unbuckled Jimin's seatbelt, then carefully lifted the redhead out of the car and into his arms. Closing the door, he approached the kitchen doorway, then had Jimin reach out and turn the handle, then they entered the house. "Mmm... want me to carry you upstairs, baby, or do you want to cuddle on the couch for a bit?" 

"Ooh, the couch would be nice... will you light a fire, too, please?" Jimin cooed softly, causing the ravenette to chuckle. 

"Of course, I will, baby... let me help you out of your clothes and under the blanket first... jesu, look at you..." Jungkook stripped the elder boy of his clothing and pulled him close, then reached down to rub and squeeze his perfect ass cheeks, while Jimin moaned. 

"I... I really like it when you do that, Daddy..." Jimin whispered as he nuzzled his lips over Jungkook's ear, bringing goosebumps to the raven's arms. 

"I know, baby... and it's a good thing too because I really like doing it... I would be very sad if you told me to stop..." Jungkook gently teased his fingertip over Jimin's tight hole. "Hm... I wonder what I should do with you, once the fire is roaring..." He stopped touching the beauty to wrap him in the soft yellow blanket and settle him comfortably on the couch, then turned to the fireplace to light the logs.


	7. Dessert

"I think you should have me for dessert, Daddy..." Jimin murmured.

Jungkook looked over at the red-haired angel and smiled. "Oh, you do, do you? Mmm... well, I think that's a marvelous idea... I'll take your clothes upstairs and change into my birthday suit, and when I come back down, I'll bring the watermelon lube..." The ravenette wiggled his eyebrows, then picked up Jimin's clothes and started for the stairs. 

"Oh god... hurry, Daddy... please..." Jimin whimpered, causing Jungkook to start running. 

Jungkook pounded up the stairs, hurried out of his clothes, dumped both his and Jimin's in the hamper, grabbed the lube, and raced back down and over to the couch. 

Jimin started giggling and pulled back the blanket to let Jungkook join him under it, and the ravenette nuzzled the redhead's neck. 

"What's so funny, baby?" 

"Just how fast you did all that... you're so cute." Jimin pursed his lips and made kissy sounds, causing Jungkook to giggle, then kiss him lovingly. 

"You're the cute one in this family, baby; I'm just your sidekick..." Jungkook rolled onto his back, pulling Jimin with him, so the redhead was lying on top of him. 

"My sidekick, hm? Am I a superhero or a villain?" Jimin spread his legs and rested them over Jungkook's hips, then snuggled warmly on top of him, enjoying the closeness. 

"Well, that's the thing... sometimes you're good, and sometimes you're bad... so I'd say both..." Jungkook slid his hands down Jimin's back under the covers, cupped his bottom, and then began to squeeze it, while the elder sighed softly and cuddled closer. 

"Both hm? What's my superhero name?" Jimin began to press sweet kisses against Jungkook's neck and slowly rolled his hips, rubbing his hardening length against that of the younger boy. 

"Oh... mmm, baby, that feels good... hm... let's see... your superhero name is... Sticky Mochi..." 

Jimin blinked. "Sticky Mochi??!! How is that a superhero name??!! What's my superpower?" 

Jungkook snickered. "It should be obvious... you're always sticky..." Jungkook rolled his hips and chuckled as he felt a bit of Jimin's precum trickle onto his belly. "See? So... your superpower would be to captivate the bad guys with your beauty, then stick them to something, until the police could get there and arrest them..." 

Jimin blinked again. "What?! Oh, Jungkook, ewwww, that's gross!" The redhead shook his head and hit his hand against Jungkook's arm. 

"Hey, I haven't put any thought into this yet, and with you lying on top of me and squirming around like that, my IQ drops to like ten... or less..." Jungkook squeezed Jimin's bottom for emphasis, then pulled him up a bit further on his torso and slowly circled a fingertip around the beauty's tight hole. 

"Ohhhhhhhhhh... oh fuck... okay, point taken... ohgod... please Koo..." Jimin's voice had become wispy and tight, and he was clinging to Jungkook's shoulders, while the ravenette could feel the elder's dick getting harder by the second. 

"Please what, baby?" Jungkook turned his head and nuzzled a kiss against Jimin's forehead. "Jesu, you're exquisite like this..." 

"Please, Kookie... put your finger in me... in my ass... please..." Jimin scooched up further until his face was tucked fully against Jungkook's neck, his breath catching in his throat as he felt the ravenette's digit slowly push in. There was a bit of discomfort, as Jungkook was doing it dry, but the beauty didn't care, and he flattened himself as fully as he could on top of the younger boy. "Yes... yes please... da joh-aaaaaa... johahaeyo... don't stop..." 

"Sweet boy... mmm... maybe that should be your superhero name... and your superpower is melting the hearts of everyone around you with your adorable face and sweet disposition..." Jungkook slowly fucked his beloved with his finger, the dryness letting him feel the friction more than usual, and sending the redhead racing along the rails toward another orgasm. 

"Koo... kie... mmmm... don't stop... so good... I'm gonna cum... soon..." 

"Fuck, you are so responsive, honey... but I want you to wait..." Jungkook slowly slid his finger out before the elder could cum, then held Jimin while he pouted. 

"Wae? I was so close," Jimin complained, although he didn't make any move to leave the raven's warm embrace. 

"I know, baby, but I want us to cum together... and I want my cock to be inside you when we do..." Jungkook smiled when he saw Jimin blush. "And, I brought the watermelon lube so I could have you for dessert, remember?" 

"Ohhhhhfuck... okay, yes, ohgod Kookie-ah... I want that too... please..." Jimin sucked gently at Jungkook's neck, careful to leave any hickeys low enough to be hidden by any shirt the ravenette decided to wear the next day. 

"Mmm... I love it when you mark me, baby," Jungkook whispered, a shiver inching up his spine as he hugged the beauty more tightly. "Okay, it's getting really late, baby, and you know I'd be more than happy to make love to you for hours, but you need your sleep... and I need my Jimin-melon fix... get on your hands and knees for Daddy..." The ravenette gently helped the redhead slide off the top of him, then sat up to grab the lube while the elder got into position. 

"I like it when there's a fire..." Jimin whispered as he looked back toward Jungkook to watch him open the bottle. 

"Oh? Any reason in particular, beautiful?" Jungkook looked at Jimin, tilted his head and contemplated, then murmured, "You stay here; I'll be right back." The ravenette set the lube back on the coffee table and stood up and walked to the kitchen, while Jimin watched him curiously. 

"Because we can both be naked on the couch, uncovered, and not get cold... what are you... doing?" 

Jimin sat back on his heels and blinked as Jungkook returned from the kitchen with one of the tall kitchen chairs. 

"I had an idea, so I want to test it," Jungkook replied. He set the chair down next to the end of the couch, then took one of the pillows and put it on the wooden seat. "I want you to bend over the chair and lie on the pillow... with your ass facing me..." The younger boy sat on the couch next to the chair. 

Jimin blinked and frowned slightly, confused, but he stood up and did as he was told, a tremor shivering through him as he whispered, "Was I a bad boy, Daddy?" He didn't turn his head to look back toward Jungkook, and the ravenette blinked. 

"Wait; what? Oh... oh, no baby, I'm not doing this so I can spank you... here, let me help you get situated a bit more comfortably..." Jungkook stood up and moved Jimin around a bit until the pillow better supported him, then took another pillow and set it on the lowest rung of the chair and helped the redhead put his feet on it. "There, now reach forward and grab the legs of the chair... oh fuck, look at you... I'm definitely going to have you do this again, as long as it's comfortable for long enough..." 

"Long enough for wha... oh... oh my god, Jungkook-ah..." Jimin realized precisely what Jungkook planned, and he blushed darkly, then giggled at himself. "I'm... suddenly feeling shy..." 

"Ah, beloved, I adore that about you... mmm, okay, oh, yes, this will be perfect... look, I can do this..." Jungkook pressed warm kisses along the backs of Jimin's bare thighs, bringing soft moans from his lips. 

"Oh... I like that..." Jimin murmured, relaxing onto the pillow and squirming around a bit to get more comfortable. 

"Mmm, I thought you would... my goodness, look at this pretty bottom right in front of my face, what a sweet peach you have, baby... hm, I wonder if they have peach flavored lube... I'm getting some if they do..." 

"Haha, Jungkookie, stop, you're making me even more embarrassed..." Jimin curled his toes on the pillow he was resting his feet on and squirmed a bit more, causing Jungkook to chuckle. 

"I should take pictures of you like this... I seem to remember someone saying something about blackmailing me with videos of me in the shower... I could do the same with pictures of your ass... hm... what would I blackmail you for, I wonder...?" Jungkook picked up the lube and opened the bottle, then gently spread Jimin's cheeks with one hand while dribbling some of the chilly liquid into the boy's crack. 

"No blackmail!" Jimin said, then squealed as he felt the sudden cold on his sensitive skin. "Ooooo!!! Ohhhhhhhhhfucccckkkkkkkkkk Kookieeeeeeeeeeee..." 

Jungkook chuckled and wiggled his tongue, causing Jimin to groan, since as soon as he'd dripped the lube, he'd set the bottle down, then used both hands to carefully spread the redhead's cheeks, while stuffing his tongue up his ass. 

"OHGOD! Jungkook-ah... do that again... that chuckling thing... ohhhhfucccckkkkk..." 

The laughing made vibrations that tickled Jimin's sensitive place, and Jungkook obliged his sweetheart by doing it again and again, while slowly sliding his tongue in and out of that tight opening. "Mine," the ravenette whispered, then gently nipped one side of the inside of the redhead's soft cheek, immediately running the flat of his tongue over the spot, then did the same to the other side. "I love this flavor, sweet thing... it makes you so juicy..." 

"Oh... oh Jungkookie... that feels so good... I like that a lot... johahaeyo..." Jimin gripped the legs of the chair tightly and wriggled around a bit, until he was able to relax over the pillow fully, a loud groan passing his parted lips as the raven began licking and suckling at the elder's tender cheeks, paying quite a bit of attention to the lowest curves and the sweet spots so perfectly shaped for Jungkook's lips to nibble. 

"I like it too, baby... I love the taste of you and hearing you moan for me... such a beautiful boy..." Jungkook rubbed his tongue softly against the rim of Jimin's rosebud, teasing the delicate skin, and the elder shuddered, his toes curling on the pillow while his hands gripped the legs of the chair more tightly, and low cries of need passed his parted lips. 

"Jungkookie... please... tease me some more with your tongue in me... and do that chuckling thi.... ohhhyesssss... just like that..." Jimin's head was hanging down, his eyes closed, as he trembled, and gooseflesh rose on his body at the delirious pleasure the ravenette was gifting to him. 

After a few long minutes, and not allowing the redhead to meet his high, Jungkook stopped the sweet torment and stood up, his hands gently squeezing Jimin's bottom, then rubbing warmly up the long muscles of his back. "Okay, baby, time to get on the couch again... I need to have you..." 

Jimin let Jungkook help him off the chair and onto the couch, and soon he was lying on his back with the ravenette between his legs, his arms draped over the younger's neck, and indulging in long, sensuous kisses. "Mmm... I love you so much, Koo... so much..." 

Jungkook smiled into the kiss and whispered, "I love you more... are you ready, Jiminie? I want to claim you..." 

"Mhm, I'm ready, Kookie..." Jimin lifted his legs and rested them on Jungkook's backside, crossing his ankles, and after a bit of maneuvering and poking and prodding, there were soft hisses of bliss from both of them as the ravenette slowly pushed his hard cock into the redhead's ass. 

"Mmm... look, I can make love to you and kiss you and watch your beautiful face while I make you feel good... you are perfect, jagiya..." Jungkook offered another warm kiss to the angel, smiling as he slid all the way in, then began to rock his hips back and forth, to allow Jimin to adjust. "How do you want it, beautiful?" When they broke the kiss, he lowered his head further and began to suckle softly at the hollow of Jimin's neck, bringing quiet gasps and coos from the elder's lips." 

"Like this, Jungkookie... slow... gentle... loving... with lots of kisses, please..." Jimin clung a bit more tightly to Jungkook's body as the ravenette lengthened his thrusts, so both of them could feel more of the friction from the lovemaking. 

"Anything and everything for you, Jiminie... my beautiful salangbad-a... saranghae, shigani galsoorok duh saranghaeyo... give me your lips, baby, let me give you sugar... although if you become any sweeter, I'll need to start taking insulin..." 

"Aish, Park Jungkook, you pabo!" Jimin snickered and shook his head, then placed his hands on either side of Jungkook's face and kissed him soundly, while the black-haired boy continued his lazy, easy strokes. 

"Mmm... yes, but I'm your pabo, and you're my..." Jungkook paused, and Jimin rolled his eyes while he giggled. 

"Oh my god, Jungkook... fine... you can say it..." 

"Oppa," Jungkook whispered, then lightly nipped Jimin's earlobe, before capturing his lips again for more kisses. 

"Aish," Jimin murmured into the kiss, and then there were no more words as the two boys sank into the paradise of each other. 

Soon, they'd both reached their climaxes, and shortly afterward, Jungkook carried Jimin upstairs, washed them both gently at the sink, helped the redhead remove his contacts and removed his own, then brought the beauty to bed, to snuggle under the soft covers and sleep.


	8. 'Nyah' Is Not A Serious Word

Saturday morning, Jungkook woke up to find Jimin’s face inches away, and the redhead’s eyes open. “Yah! Okay, now I understand why you get mad at me when I do that, although to be honest, you’re too beautiful to be mad at... but understanding isn’t going to make me stop doing it... good morning, jagiya... how are you feeling?” The ravenette slipped his arm around the elder’s waist and pulled him close, snuggling the boy warmly. 

Jimin snickered and stuck his tongue out, then cuddled comfortably against Jungkook’s body. “Morning, bunny... I’m okay... a little nervous, but not too bad right now...” 

Jungkook nodded his head and slowly slid his hand up and down Jimin’s back and over the swells of his sweet bottom. “Okay, that’s a good start... what would you like for breakfast? If you want crepes, we could call over to the big house and ask Hae Ran if she’d be willing to come make some for us?” He nuzzled his lips softly over the redhead’s forehead, smiling as the elder boy sighed happily and relaxed. 

“Mmm... no, I want pancakes and bacon and fried eggs... and I think I saw some fresh fruit in the fridge... I could cut it up, and we could have that too...” Jimin tilted his head back and puckered his lips while making kissy noises, causing Jungkook to giggle. 

“Aish, you are the cutest thing ever... and you keep trapping me with your lips because I can’t resist... so soft... so sweet... give me more of your sugar, baby...” The ravenette kissed the redhead, held him close, and then rolled onto his back while urging Jimin to lie on top of him. “Oho, what is this? Yum, what a succulent peach... and it fits perfectly into my hands... you know... it would probably be safe to say I’m obsessed with touching your butt...” 

Jimin grinned then moaned softly as Jungkook palmed his tender mounds and began to caress them. “I’m pretty sure it would be safe to say I’m obsessed with you touching my butt, too...” 

“And kisses... I’m obsessed with your kisses...” Jungkook whispered as he turned his head to nuzzle his lips against Jimin’s. 

“Mmmm... mhm, me too... my kisses are pretty awesome...” Jimin giggled, and Jungkook snorted. 

“Little brat,” Jungkook whispered, gently pinching Jimin’s soft nether cheek, then rubbing his fingers over the spot. 

“Oo! I am not a brat, I’m just telling the truth...” Jimin squirmed a bit, then murmured against Jungkook’s lips, “but my kisses wouldn’t be nearly as amazing if I wasn’t kissing you...” 

Jungkook smiled into the kiss and squeezed Jimin’s butt, then whispered back, “You better not be kissing anybody else to test that theory...” 

Jimin giggled. “Hmph, I’m a little devil boy, and I can kiss anybody I want, you’re not the boss of me!” 

“Oh really?” Jungkook replied as his pupils began to dilate. “I beg to differ, you naughty little devil boy... maybe you need a lesson to remind you that your lips are mine and mine only...” 

Jimin shivered, then whispered, “Y-yes... Daddy... please...” 

“Holy fuck, baby...” Jungkook growled as his features turned feral, “I’m going to eat you alive...” The ravenette started to turn onto his side, rolling Jimin with him, then moved away a bit to push the redhead onto his belly. Shoving back the covers, he revealed both of their naked bodies, Jimin squealing at the suddenly chilly air against his skin, then the raven rested his hand in the center of the elder boy’s ass. “Bad boy... who do your lips belong to?” Jungkook lifted his hand, then lightly slapped one of Jimin’s cheeks, before slipping his fingertips between his sweet spots and tickling his little hole. 

“Ooo! Hmph! Me! My lips belong to me!!” Jimin had his head resting on the back of his hands; his face turned toward the ravenette so they could watch each other’s expressions, a purely defiant look on his face as he stuck his tongue out. “Nyah.” 

Jungkook blinked and quickly lifted his hand from Jimin’s bottom to cover his own mouth and suppress an amused snort. However, while he tried to stop grinning behind his palm, the beautiful redhead could see the way the magnificent ravenette’s eyes crinkled with mirth. 

And, of course, that set Jimin giggling, which caused Jungkook to start giggling, and then the Dread Tickle Monster and the Dread Kissing Monster joined in the fun; until the two boys were snuggled back under the covers and sniffling as they wiped their eyes from laughing so hard, they’d cried. 

“Oh my god, you’re such a pabo... here I was, trying to be so serious... sheesh...” Jimin rolled his eyes and pretended to be exasperated. 

“Pfft, serious... there is no such thing as sticking out your tongue, saying nyah, and being serious, it’s not possible...” Jungkook pulled Jimin closer and rubbed his hand up and down the elder boy’s back. 

“Hah! Don’t you remember in elementary school?!! Everybody was serious when they did it!!” Jimin cuddled against Jungkook’s warm body and slid his arm over the boy’s waist, sighing happily. “Besides... I’m a bad devil boy, I’m always serious when I do that...” He stuck his tongue out again and said, “Nyah!” Then pouted. “See?” 

This time, Jungkook didn’t try to hide his snort or his smile, and they started giggling again. “Wait, wait, my stomach hurts from laughing so hard, and the Dread Tickle Monster will come back if we’re not careful...” 

“BWAHAHAHA TOO LATE!!!” Jimin whisper-yelled as he started tickling Jungkook while the ravenette tickled him in return. The redhead pushed the younger boy onto his back and quickly sat on his hips to continue the tickling, although a startled shriek escaped his mouth when he found himself suddenly flipped over onto his back, and the dark-haired boy between his legs, hovering over him. “YAH!!! Oh... oh my goodness... look at you...” Jimin gulped and lifted his hands to Jungkook’s face, gently holding his cheeks, then whispered, “you’re gorgeous, Mr. Big Bad...” 

Jungkook had let his beast out, and he smiled wickedly, causing Jimin to shiver. “Mmm... not nearly as gorgeous as you, Little Red... were you hoping for this me?” The ravenette leaned closer to Jimin’s face and licked his tongue over the redhead’s mouth. 

“Ohhhh... oh fuck... Koo... yes... please...” Jimin stuck out his tongue again and touched it against Jungkook’s lips, and the ravenette opened his mouth and pressed it to the redhead’s, their tongues dancing while the younger boy started to roll his hips to rub his hard cock alongside the elder’s between their bodies. “Mmmm... mhm... mmmmmmmmmmm.” 

Jungkook chuckled into the kiss, then softly broke it and pressed his face into the crook of Jimin’s neck, before inhaling deeply, then nipping at the tender skin. “What’s this? Mmm... smells like a before breakfast appetizer... soft and sweet... luscious...” He pressed his tongue against Jimin’s sweet spot, then licked, causing the beauty to gasp and squirm under him. 

“Jungkookie... Jungkookie... please... oh please...” Jimin wrapped his arms around Jungkook’s shoulders and clung to him, rolling his hips to feel the delicious pleasure of their hardened shafts rubbing against each other. 

Jungkook chuckled and kissed his way up Jimin’s neck to his ear, then nipped at the lobe and murmured, “Does my Little Red want his Mr. Big Bad’s cock in his ass?” 

“Oh god... yes... yes, Kookie... please...” Jimin whimpered as he began to writhe underneath the heavier boy. 

“Anything and everything for you, my Jiminie,” Jungkook replied, his voice like molasses; sticky, sweet, and dark, “roll over, baby... put a pillow under your hips, then reach down and show me your pretty little pucker...” 

Jimin blushed deeply and offered the dark raven a bashful smile, then did as he’d been told, a tremor inching up his spine as he gently pulled his cheeks apart. 

“Fuck, Jiminie, look at you... such a naughty boy for me... showing off your little hole...” Jungkook reached to the nightstand and picked up the lube, then popped it open and dribbled some directly onto the center of Jimin’s rosebud, causing the elder boy to squeal softly. 

“Cold! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...” 

Jungkook chuckled at the moan from the ethereal angel, as he carefully slid his finger into his bottom, then slowly fucked him with it. “You’re so tight, sweetheart... so hot... so beautiful... salangbad-a... I want to take care of your needs for the rest of my life...” 

Jimin continued to hold his cheeks apart while Jungkook pushed another digit past his opening, a soft groan leaving his mouth, his eyes closing in bliss. “I... I want that too, jagiya... and I want to do that for you... oh god, that feels good... da joh-aaaa....” 

Jungkook scissored his fingers gently, coaxing Jimin’s muscle to relax, then added a third finger, a smile curving his lips when the stunning redhead moaned more loudly. “Tell me when you’re ready for my dick, baby...” he whispered. 

“Mmm... mhm... okay... ready...” Even though Jungkook hadn’t told Jimin to keep holding his cheeks apart, the redhead was finding the thought of the lewd display the ravenette was seeing while he did it to be incredibly arousing, even if he was still blushing deeply, also at the thought of what the ravenette was seeing. So, he kept his hands in place, groaning when he felt the broad tip of the younger boy’s cock begin to press against his entrance. 

“Knock knock... let the Big Bad Wolf in, Little Red...” Jungkook snarled quietly, sending gooseflesh racing along Jimin’s back and over his soft mounds, and causing the beauty to moan louder. 

“Come in, Mr. Big Bad,” Jimin gasped as he felt the push, then the stretch. 

“Mmm, you can move your hands now, baby...” Jungkook rasped in his deep voice, his own hands gripping Jimin’s ass cheeks and holding them apart gently, to watch his dick disappear into the redhead’s warm cavern. “Fuck, Jiminie... watching you take my cock is so fucking sexy... feeling you grip around me, your heat, your tightness... jesu... I’ll be careful, baby, but I really want to destroy you...” 

Jimin shuddered again and groaned, then whimpered, “Tonight... tonight, Kookie... I want you to... oh god... neomu joh-a... meomcuji maseyo...” 

“I might have to take you out behind the building somewhere... there are a lot of little hiding places on campus...” Jungkook pushed himself all the way in, then slowly lowered himself until he was pressing Jimin’s hips into the pillow while supporting himself on his elbows on each side of the redhead’s chest. 

“Ohhhhgoddddddddd... mmmm... maybe for... for teasing... oh god you feel so good in me... you fill me up so much...” Jimin gulped and swallowed, his mouth watering from the need building in his belly. “But I want... want you to take me... hard... here... at home... I won’t be able to be quiet, and I don’t want anyone to hear us if we’re at the campus...” 

“I’ll do anything you want me to do, wherever you want me to do it, baby... are you ready for me to move?” Jungkook pressed soft, warm kisses along the back of Jimin’s neck and shoulders, periodically licking lightly with the tip of his tongue, which would cause more goosebumps and quiet little gasps from his lover’s mouth. 

“I’m ready, Jungkookie...” Jimin moved his arms, so they were next to Jungkook’s, rested his hands over the ravenette’s, and then intertwined his fingers with the younger’s. 

“I love you, Jiminie,” Jungkook whispered, as he slowly began to move, sliding himself in and out, and eventually lifting himself onto his hands, with his knees pressed into the mattress between Jimin’s thighs. He was pulling all the way out, then pushing all the way back in, in long, languid strokes, teasing the both of them. 

“Oh... oh, goddddd... Jungkookie... fuck, that feels good... I love when you do this, when you make love to me like this... you make me feel so sexy... so loved... mmm... oh... oh... I’m going to... I want to... cum... I... ohgodddd... may I cum, Kookie?” 

Jungkook chuckled softly. “I love making love to you in any way that makes you purr like this, baby... and you are sexy and beloved. I also think it’s adorable that you ask if you can cum, sweetheart... and, yes, you may... and I’ll be right after you...” 

Jimin giggled quietly and shrugged his shoulders a bit, lifting his hips from the pillow to push himself insistently back toward the ravenette’s body. “If you don’t mind it when I ask, then I’ll keep askin’... um... oh... ohgod... I’m cu... cum.... cummmminnnnggggggg.....” The redhead squeezed his eyes shut and opened his mouth to moan loudly while his inner muscles fluttered, then clenched and spasmed as he spilled his seed into the pillow under his belly. 

“I don’t mind at all, sweetheart,” Jungkook replied, a loud grunt leaving his throat as he felt Jimin’s tightness become suddenly tighter. Pushing himself fully in, he held still and reveled in the feeling of the redhead’s climax, then grunted again and lowered himself back to his elbows before shoving himself as deep as he could and filling the beauty’s ass with his sperm.


	9. You Want What?!

A short while later, they were lying beside each other under the covers, snuggling warmly again, when Jimin whispered, “I’m ready for breakfast, Kookie...” As if to emphasize his words, his stomach growled. 

And, of course, Jungkook’s answered, causing the two of them to start laughing. “I think that’s my cue to get up and go start cooking the bacon. You are more than welcome to stay up here and doze, if you’d like, I will come to wake you when it’s time to eat...?” 

“Mmm, no, I want to get up now, too... hm... but first... um... so, you keep saying you’ll do anything and everything I want you to do... do you really mean it? Like... anything?” Jimin sat up and watched as Jungkook slid out of bed. 

“Hm, that sounds a bit ominous... but, yes, I do mean it,” Jungkook replied as he walked toward the dresser to take out a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. “Why do you ask?” 

“Wellllllll... first, don’t put your sweats on...” Jimin replied, a little smirk curving his lips. 

“Uh oh, I’m getting worried... okay...” Jungkook said, turning around to look at Jimin while standing next to the dresser and holding his clothes. 

“As a matter of fact, put them away...” 

“Mmm... all right...” Jungkook did as Jimin said, then looked at the redhead again. Jungkook was confident enough in Jimin’s presence that he didn’t feel the need to cover the apparent interest one part of him was showing in this little game. 

“Oh my goodness, your Jungcock is waking up again, you are such a bad boy, Park Jungkook...” Jimin said, then grinned. “Come here...” 

Confident or no, being called out for being hard still brought a sweet blush to Jungkook’s cheeks, along with a bashful grin, but he walked directly over to stand in front of the elder boy, who was still sitting on the bed amid the covers. 

“Lie down, over my lap,” Jimin commanded as he pushed the covers down to bare his body and legs to just below his knees. 

Jungkook gulped and blinked, then did as he was told, moving around with Jimin’s help until he was comfortably settled. 

“Oh my, what is this... you know, bunny, you tell me how gorgeous I am and what a sweet bottom I have, but you... mmm... you really do have a cute butt... and I like playing with yours, although I don’t do it often enough. I’ll have to start doing it more often.” Jimin illustrated his words by slowly rubbing one hand over Jungkook’s soft cheeks, while he massaged the ravenette’s back with his other hand. 

“Mmm... I like it when you play with my bottom too, Papa...” Jungkook was obviously expecting to get a spanking, and as Jimin observed the younger boy, he noticed the ravenette was tense. 

“Jungkookie... what’s your color?” Jimin whispered softly, his hands smoothing up and down Jungkook’s warm skin, fingertips reacquainting themselves with the silky flesh. 

“Gree...” Jungkook automatically started to say, then he sighed softly and turned his face away and whispered, “Yellow... it's... it's yellow... I’m sorry, Jiminie...” 

“Oh, Koo! You have nothing to apologize for... come here, come let me snuggle you... I wasn’t going to spank you, sweetheart, I was just going to rub your bottom for a while...” Jimin pulled the ravenette into his lap and hugged him warmly, the redhead leaning back against the headboard, while Jungkook leaned against his chest. 

“I’m really s-sorry...” Jungkook whispered, his head lowered, his body still tense in Jimin’s embrace. 

“Hm... bad boy, apologizing for things you don’t need to apologize for... do you remember what the punishment is for that?” Jimin tucked his fingertips under Jungkook’s chin, tilted the boy’s head back, and then gazed into his eyes, dark hazel warm and inviting, with a sweet smile on his lips. 

Jungkook was quite a bit more upset then he was willing to admit, and his eyes were filled with tears, although he nodded his head when Jimin asked the question. “Y-yes...” 

“Oh, Jungkookie... bunny... you big marshmallow... I obviously haven’t been giving you enough attention, I’ve been spending way too much time letting you take care of me... sweetheart... don’t cry... here, all the kisses, bun... all the kisses for bad boys who say they’re sorry for something that they don’t need to be sorry for...” Jimin gently pressed his lips against Jungkook’s and kissed him warmly, while holding him close and pulling the sheet and blankets up to cover them both. The redhead broke the kiss, then held the raven, cooing softly to him and soothing his feelings. “I need to spend more time taking care of you, sweetheart... I’m sorry I’ve been neglecting you and letting you do all the work...” 

Jungkook relaxed against Jimin’s chest and soaked up the tenderness, sighing softly as Jimin talked. “I... I don’t want to be a bother, or... or keep you from getting what you need... I... I want to make you happy...” 

“Oh Jungkook-ah... me taking care of you will make me happy, as much as you taking care of me does... my sweet, silly galgamagwi... hm... I have an idea... want to hear it?” Jimin brushed soft kisses against Jungkook’s forehead and temple, and the ravenette nodded his head. “For a little while today, until we leave for the competition, I want you to be my submissive... do everything that I tell you... and don’t let your Dom out... can you do that?” 

Jungkook blinked, and Jimin felt him tense up again, then take a deep breath and force himself to relax. “I... I think so...” 

“You can use your colors, of course, but I’m hoping you won’t feel like you need to... are you ready?” Jimin tilted Jungkook’s head back again and kissed him deeply. 

When the kiss was broken, Jungkook nodded his head. “I’m ready...” 

“Mmm, good boy... okay, first, I want you to let me clean us up a bit before we go downstairs. Then, I’d like you to start a fire, and wear your ‘Please Kiss the Cook’ apron, with nothing else... and then you can start the bacon, while I cut up the fruit.” Jungkook blinked, then blushed, and Jimin laughed softly. 

“Okay, Jiminie...” Jungkook murmured, although he didn’t move, and Jimin didn’t release his embrace of the younger. 

“Mmm... maybe not quite yet, I like holding you like this, Jungkookie...” Jimin whispered, then offered another kiss. 

“I like it too... a lot...” Jungkook accepted the kiss and relaxed fully, causing Jimin to smile at him softly when they pulled away. 

“I’m so used to you being in charge, I forget how sweet you are when you let me take over... my fluffy bunny... mmm... my sexy fluffy bunny... okay, are we ready to get up now? I’m famished...” Jimin’s stomach growled, Jungkook’s answered, and the boys giggled. 

“I guess we should...” Jungkook replied, as he slowly slid off the bed then helped Jimin out of it. 

The elder took the younger’s hand and led him to the sink, where he gently cleaned the two of them, bestowing many kisses upon the ravenette’s face and lips, and once Jimin had put on sweats, the two of them went downstairs. 

The fire was started in the fireplace, Jungkook wore the apron with nothing underneath, and the two of them proceeded to help each other make breakfast. Of course, there was quite a bit of snuggling and kissing and fondling going on, and by the time all of the food was ready, both of them were panting slightly, and their arousal was evident. 

“What time did you want to leave to get to the performance hall?” Jungkook asked as he and Jimin sat beside each other on the tall chairs, as close together as possible, while they fed each other bites of food. 

“Mmm...” Jimin hummed as he chewed a piece of bacon, “it starts at five, so... hm, maybe I should ask Hobi Hyung what time he wants us to be there. I’ll text him after we’re done eating.” 

“Oh, that’s earlier than I expected... I thought it would be seven, like the one in October.” Jungkook accepted a bite of Jimin’s pancake soaked in maple syrup, then giggled when some of the sticky sweet stuff dribbled onto the inside of his naked thigh, where the apron didn’t cover. “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” 

“Since it’s a competition and not formal like the performance was, it starts earlier to give everyone a chance to perform, and so there is still time to go out and do something afterward. Many of the dancers who aren’t performing will be there to cheer the rest of us on, and Director Chen is very aware that most of them wouldn’t want to be sitting at a competition until ten or eleven at night. I wonder if Mrs. Chen suggested that to him, although he seems like the kind of person who would think of things like that on his own, too...” Jimin looked down at the glistening syrup gracing Jungkook’s well-muscled thigh, then whispered, “Actually, it was an accident, but... I couldn’t have planned it better if I’d tried.” 

They were nearly finished with their meal, so Jimin hopped off his chair and pushed Jungkook’s away from the counter, causing the younger boy to raise his eyebrows, although he didn’t move to stand up. 

“Whatcha’ doin’, Jiminie?” Jungkook whispered as he watched Jimin press his soft hands against the inside of his knees and push his thighs apart. 

“Mmm... someone made a mess and needs a licking,” Jimin replied quietly, then bent forward and began to lick and suckle at the warm, sweet-tasting flesh. 

“Oh... oh, goddddddd...” Jungkook clenched his teeth and fisted his hands to keep himself from pushing Jimin away, intending to then pick the elder up, throw him over his shoulder, and take him upstairs and back to bed. The redhead’s lips were mere inches away from the raven’s thick cock, the only thing between that wet, hot mouth, and his swollen length being the thin material of the apron he wore. “I... Jiminie... please...” 

Jimin looked up, then stood up, a wicked little smile on his face as he murmured, “It’s your turn to be dessert, bunny... but I want more than just your popsicle, so... go upstairs and make yourself ready. I’ll be waiting in bed for you...” 

“B...but, what about the dishes... oh fuck, Jimin-ah...” Jungkook shivered as Jimin slipped his warm hand under the front of the apron and tickled his fingertips over the ravenette’s swollen tip. 

“I’ll take care of the dishes, and I’ll text Hobi Hyung, you’ll have plenty of time to do whatever you need to do... if I’m not in bed when you get ready, call for me...” Jimin leaned forward and licked his tongue softly over Jungkook’s mouth while continuing the gentle teasing, causing the younger to groan and close his eyes with pleasure. 

“Oh... okay... J-Jimin-ah... fu... fuck...” Jungkook blinked open his eyes and looked into Jimin’s, the dark chocolate filled with black pupils, while the redhead’s dark hazel was being eclipsed as well. 

“Mine,” whispered the gorgeous angel as he kissed the magnificent raven warmly, then stepped back to allow him to stand up and head to the stairs. 

“Mhm, all yours,” Jungkook whispered back, another shiver inching up his back as Jimin smacked his bottom gently when he turned to walk away. Jimin heard the shower turn on while he was washing the dishes, a warm smile curving his lips as he imagined the sight of the younger boy under the water. 

Jimin was just finishing up his text conversation with Hobi, and when he looked at the clock, he realized he’d taken a bit longer than he’d planned. However, as he started to walk toward the stairs to go up and join the ravenette, his phone rang. 

“Hm, that’s weird, I hardly ever get phone calls unless it’s from Busan, everyone else texts me...” he muttered to himself, then looked at the notification. “Huh? Jungkook is calling me? Wae...?” Jimin picked up the call. 

“Yeoboseyo? Jungkookie?” He stopped walking and stood at the kitchen counter, in case the ravenette was calling to ask for something from downstairs. 

“Jimin-ah...” Jungkook whispered, his voice tight. 

“Jungkook-ah, are you all right? Do you need me to bring you something?” 

“Jimin-ah... I’m... I’m so hard...” Jungkook replied, his voice now a warm whimper. 

“Oh... oh fuck... bunny, I’ll be right there...” Jimin started to walk again when Jungkook spoke. 

“Wait...” 

“Wait? Wae?” Jimin stopped walking again and furrowed his eyebrows, a perplexed expression crossing his face while waiting for the younger boy to tell him what was going on. 

“Jimin-ah... I want... I want to have phone sex...” Jungkook whispered.


	10. Don't Stop, Bunny...

Jimin blinked, then took his phone away from his ear and looked at it like it was alien technology and he’d never seen it before, then looked up at the ceiling to approximately where he knew the big bed was located upstairs, then back at his phone, until he put it back to his ear. 

“Jimin-ah?” Jungkook murmured, a sudden hitch in his voice. 

“Jungkook-ah... you said you’re hard, sweet bunny... do you need me to tell you what to do, to help you?” Jimin purred while he walked over to the couch, sat on the chaise end near the fireplace, and then snuggled under the blanket. 

“Y-yes... p-please, P-Papa?”

“Holy fuck, kitten... ahem... okay... give me a second...” It had been a lot longer than Jimin had realized since the last time he’d taken control, and hearing Jungkook call him that in the soft, submissive voice he was using just about sent the redhead rocketing off the couch to fly upstairs and attack the younger dark-haired boy. He took a deep breath, reached into his sweatpants to wrap his fingers around his throbbing shaft, and murmured, “Are you naked, baby boy? Describe where you are...” 

Jungkook was indeed naked, and he was lying sprawled in all his glory in the center of the big bed, surrounded by the messy covers, his damp hair glistening in the soft, late morning light, his skin comfortably warm due to the air wafting through the vents from the fireplace. Hearing Jimin’s tone of voice change suddenly into that caramel-flavored purr sent gooseflesh racing up and down his legs and chest, and when his cock twitched, he automatically wrapped his hand around it and began stroking himself. “Y-yes, Papa...” he replied, gulping softly as he rolled his hips to fuck himself into his palm. “I’m lying on my back in the middle of the bed, with no covers on...”

“Fuck... mmm... are you touching your cock, baby? If you are, I want you to stop... don’t do anything unless I tell you to... all right?” Jimin purred softly, then licked his lips as he began to get an image in his head of the younger boy spread out among the soft sheets, blankets, and pillows. 

“All... all right... Papa...” Jungkook whimpered, sighing as he released his grip on his length and rested his hand on the bed. 

“Mmm, such a good boy for Papa... okay... turn up the volume on the phone so I’ll be able to hear your sweet noises, then put it on speaker and set it on the pillow next to your head. Then, I want you to lick the tip of your pointer finger... make it wet... then slowly rub it around the tip of your dick... don’t do anything else yet, just that... tell me right before you touch yourself...” Jimin squirmed on the couch while he waited to hear Jungkook’s reaction when he did it, the redhead having to exert some significant self-control not to jet up the stairs. 

“Okay, Papa...” Jungkook replied, his voice soft and light, causing Jimin’s heart to flutter at the thought that he could get the more dominant boy to give up so much to him. 

Jimin could suddenly hear the slight sounds of Jungkook shifting around in the bed, the shush of the sheets as his skin rubbed over them. 

“I’m going to touch myself now, Papa...” Jungkook whispered, then gasped and groaned. “Oh my god... oh my... fuck... Papa... da joh-aaaaa...” 

Jimin chuckled softly and murmured, “Do you like that, baby? Imagine that’s my fingertip... or the tip of my tongue... keep doing it... that’s my good boy... tell me how it feels, sweet thing...” The elder could hear the younger’s gasps and moans as he performed the erotic touch on himself, and another image of precisely what the ravenette would look like doing that flowed into Jimin’s mind. “Fuck... baby... it won’t be much longer before I’ll need to come up there and claim your ass...” 

“Ngh... mmph... Papammmmm... feels so good... makes me want more... oh god... ’s makin’ my stomach shiver... please Papa... please... I need more...” Jungkook whimpered, his voice having gone airy with arousal. 

“Mmm, good boy, Papammmmm’s good boy...” Jimin couldn’t help but grin at the hum on the end of the nickname, but he did manage not to giggle. He calmed himself, then whispered, “Baby... get the lube... and put just a tiny bit on the tip of your other pointer finger... hm... and don’t forget to keep sucking on the finger you’re teasing yourself with, so it stays wet and slippery...” The redhead listened for the pop of the lube bottle, and when he heard the muted response from the ravenette that he’d done what he’d been told, the elder whispered, “Lift your hips, baby, and tease your tight hole with your lubed fingertip... just around the outside, don’t put it in...” 

Jungkook moaned quietly and nodded his head, even though logically he knew Jimin couldn’t see him, then he slowly began to swirl his fingertips around his tip and the circumference of his pucker, his moans suddenly becoming louder. “Ohhhhhhgoddddddddd Papaaaaaaaaa....” 

“Fuck...” Jimin gasped, his own hand stroking faster along his length while he soaked the front of his sweatpants with precum. “Baby... did you use one of the flavored lubes?” The redhead’s voice was tight with suppressed craving, but there was still the sweet, honeyed tone, and Jungkook whimpered when he replied. 

“Papa... Papa, please... more... I need more... and... and yes... oh fuck... pleeasseeeeee.... niga pil-yohae...” 

“Mmm... just a little longer, bunny, and I’ll be there... hm... did you bring toys to bed with you, too, baby?” Jimin groaned softly as he rubbed the tip of his thumb over his sensitive glans. 

“Uh-huh...” Jungkook whispered, moaning quietly as he continued teasing himself. 

“Ooo... what toys do you have, baby?” 

“The... the vibrating cock ring... and my other one like yours...” Jungkook gasped suddenly, then whimpered, “Please, Papa... may I push my finger in? I neeeeeeedddddd it so bad....” 

Jimin swallowed the sudden flood of saliva in his mouth, then said, “D-did you...” His voice came out very high and wavery, and he coughed, then whispered, “Did you already put the cock ring on your dick, baby? And, okay, you can put your finger in, but just to the first knuckle, no deeper...” Jimin discovered that he was sweating when a trickle of salty liquid dripped into his eye, stinging it and making him rub his eyes for a second, then wipe the perspiration from his forehead with his hand. “Fuck, I’m going to have to take a shower, and I’m not even doing anything...” 

Jungkook couldn’t help but snicker, although his voice turned into a low moan as he murmured, “Ohgod Papa... feels so good... and... and, mhm, it’s already on me...” 

“Jesu... this is... you’re a naughty boy for torturing me like this... fuck... ahem...” Jimin took a couple of deep breaths, then gasped, “turn on the cock ring, baby... on the lowest level... and keep tickling your tip...” 

“You should spank me later, Papa...” Jungkook whimpered, bringing a smile to Jimin’s lips. “O-Okay, ohfucccckknngggghhhhhhh... it’s... it’s on... oh god... ohhhgodddddd... please Papa... may I push my finger in deeper? I need it so bad...” 

“No, baby...” Jimin answered, a quiet chuckle passing his lips as he heard Jungkook whine. “Take your finger out, then lube your other toy and turn it on low, then rub it around the outside of your hole... don’t push it in, at all... not yet...” The redhead shuddered as he heard the ravenette moan, then the unmistakable sound of the larger vibrator being turned on. “Baby... I’m going to wreck you when I get up there...” 

“I... oh, fuck... Papa... so good.... soooo fuckkiinggg goooddd... please... please let me put it in... I need to fuck myself with it... please...” Jungkook was shivering with need as he waited to hear Jimin’s next words. 

Jimin had had enough of talking at this point, and he got up from the couch and started to walk toward the stairs as he murmured, “Yes, baby... slowly... I know we haven’t stretched you out, so you need to be careful with yourself... just a little at a time in... how does it feel, bunny?” By the time he finished speaking, he was standing at the edge of the wall that separated the upper floor and looking at Jungkook, as the sumptuous raven boy began to push the toy into his ass. 

“Ohh... oh god... so... so good... oh Papa... please...” Jungkook had his eyes closed and didn’t realize Jimin was upstairs. 

“Deeper, baby... I want to watch you fuck yourself with it...” Jimin had stepped over to the bed and stood beside it, whispering into the phone and watching as the younger dark-haired boy squirmed, his stunning body on full display. 

Jungkook blinked open his eyes when he heard Jimin’s voice in such close proximity, and he immediately blushed and started to tug the toy out of his bottom. 

“Don’t stop, bunny...” Jimin murmured warmly, causing the ravenette to offer a shy smile. Jungkook pushed the vibrating dildo a little further into his ass, then tugged it out, his dark chocolate gaze on the redhead’s face, while the elder watched the toy spread his lover’s pucker and slide in and out. “Jesu... look at you, baby... you are a fucking wet dream come to life... god, you’re beautiful... is this what it’s like to look at me when I’m in this state?” The redhead looked around for a moment, then walked over to get the wooden chair and brought it to the bed’s side. “Mmm... I’m going to sit right here, and I want you to listen to my voice and do what I tell you, all right? You can keep your eyes open or close them, whatever you want.” 

Jimin smiled when Jungkook nodded, then whispered into the phone, his voice soft enough to be heard from Jungkook’s phone, but not distract them with stereo sound. “Okay, bunny... first... turn the cock ring up a notch, then use a bit of the lube on your tip, so you don’t have to keep sucking your finger. Keep fucking yourself slowly with the big toy, and tell me what it feels like when you tickle your dick now, with the little vibe buzzing faster...” The redhead licked his lips and swallowed, then sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and groaned softly as he watched the ravenette follow his commands. 

“Mmph... Papa... so good... I like that... a lot... it feels... oh... oh fuck... god, it’s making me so hard...” Jungkook moaned, his hips rolling automatically to help him push the dildo deeper into his tight ass. 

Jimin chuckled softly, then spied the remote for the large toy and picked it up. “Mmm... your dick looks delicious, bunny... turn that little one up another notch... while I do this...” Jimin pushed the button on the remote and ramped the dildo up to medium speed, causing Jungkook to squeal, and his hips to shudder, while his toes curled into the covers. “Fuck... look at you pleasuring yourself... you’re my little slut bunny, aren’t you, baby?” 

Jungkook nodded his head frantically as he began to slide the vibrating dildo faster in and out of his ass. “Uh-huh... your slut bunny, Papa... all yours... only yours... oh god... I... I need to cum... please...” 

“Not yet, bun... let’s see how long you can hold it... push the dildo in to its balls, then turn the little vibrator all the way up... mmm... just like that... and I’m going to turn the big one up all the way... hold it, baby... don’t you dare cum... fuck... I might cum just seeing you like this... jesu...” Jimin sat back on the chair and stuffed his hand down the front of his sweats, then gripped his dick and jerked it up and down as he watched Jungkook fall apart, the younger boy gripping the sheets in his fists, while his hips thrust up and down from the overwhelming pleasure of the vibrators. 

“Papa! I can’t... can’t... oh fuck I can’t stop... I’m... I’m cumm... cumming... ohffucckkkkkk...” Jungkook groaned and tensed, his dick throbbing as his balls clenched, and his sperm shot from his tip in long, white strings to decorate his belly and chest. 

“Holy shit, bunny... fuck... oh fuck... me... me too... ohhhhhgoddddddd....” Jimin shot his own load into the front of his sweatpants and quickly turned off the vibrating dildo to avoid overstimulating the ravenette. “Turn off the little one when you want to, baby... mmm... okay, I... I need to be inside you... I’m still hard as a rock... let me... take this out...” The redhead stood up from the chair, hung up his phone, set it on the nightstand, then shucked himself out of his clothes, before reaching for the dildo base and gently tugging it out of Jungkook’s ass.


	11. Mr. Jeon, Sir

Jungkook, for his part, was floating in a blissful haze, but he was aware of every move, and sound Jimin made, and when the redhead said he could turn the cock ring off, he did, then groaned as the elder pulled the other toy out of his body. “Jiminie...” the raven gasped as he fiddled with the ring and removed it. Then, he slid his arms around the other boy’s shoulders as Jimin moved to hover over him. 

“Jungkookie,” Jimin moaned softly while he pushed Jungkook’s legs toward his chest and immediately pressed his cocktip against the ravenette’s rosebud and began to push in. “Mine... this tight ass is mine to eat and fuck... these lips... these lips are mine to kiss and bite... all of you... every inch of you is mine to do with as I please... never forget that... and if you forget, I will remind you... just like this... just like this...” The redhead sheathed himself completely and started slowly stroking his thick shaft in and out of the younger boy’s bottom while pressing soft kisses over his face, neck, and shoulders, chuckling as he felt Jungkook’s seed being smeared between their torsos. “I love you, Kookie... Jungkook-ah... more than you could ever imagine...” 

Jungkook let himself continue to drift in the euphoric cloud, his eyes mostly closed, slit open only enough to see a vague outline of Jimin’s face. “Yes... yes, Jiminie... I am all yours... always... only yours... although you will need to remind me frequently if this is how you’ll do it...” His lips curved into a sweet little grin as the redhead chuckled. 

“Mmm... I will take care of you more often, bunny... hm... I don’t think I’m going to cum again yet... watching you do that... pretty much emptied me... fuck... we are doing that again, and soon, that was fucking hot... let me see what time it is...” Jimin remained inside Jungkook as he leaned toward the nightstand to grab his phone. “Hobi Hyung said we should be there by four, and it’s eleven now... do you want to take a nap or watch a movie before we get up and shower?” He slowly pulled himself out of the ravenette and lay beside him on the bed, pulling the younger boy toward him and into a warm embrace. “We can stay in bed until two-thirty, and I won’t stress about getting ready and being there on time.” 

“Let’s snuggle and watch a movie... set your alarm in case we do fall asleep, though.” Jungkook rolled onto his back and reached for the tv remote, then pushed the button to turn it on... the TV didn’t lower, but the sizeable vibrating toy started buzzing, and both boys cracked up. “We have too many remotes around here... let me put these away...” He got out of bed while Jimin set the alarm and grabbed the actual tv remote, and the ravenette picked up the toys and their controls. Dropping the remotes in the cabinet’s drawer, he walked over to the sink to wash them thoroughly, then used a warm, wet washcloth to clean himself, before walking back to the cabinet and putting the toys away. Moving toward the bed, Jungkook pulled the covers off the redhead and gently washed him with another warm, wet cloth, while Jimin sighed softly and splayed himself out in all directions. 

“This is what you looked like when I came around the corner, kitten... all spread out and needy... absolutely captivating. I don’t think I would ever be able to resist you when you’re like that...” Jimin stretched luxuriously and blinked slowly at Jungkook, who stood beside the bed and let his dark chocolate gaze roam over his lover’s naked body. His interest in the redhead began to become quite evident, as his shaft started to harden. “Mmm... someone’s waking up again, I see...” The elder boy offered a naughty grin to the younger, then rolled over on to his stomach. “You know... it’s been at least an hour since you touched my bottom...” 

Jungkook licked his lips and chuckled. “Aish, it’s not even been forty-five minutes, maybe not even thirty; it didn’t take me that long to cum after we started the phone thing...” The ravenette turned around and walked back to the sink to set the wet washcloth on the little stand where it could dry before going in the laundry, then came back to the bed. 

Jimin watched as the magnificent black-haired boy moved, admiring the way his muscles tensed and relaxed with each step, his tongue flicking out to lick his own lips when Jungkook turned around and walked back. “Fuck, Jungkookie... you... you’re...” 

Jungkook’s beast came racing forward, and when he spoke, his voice was deep and thick and sweet. “I’m what, baby?” He reached out and rubbed his hand over Jimin’s ass, squeezing gently, then grabbed a few of the throw pillows and stacked them on the mattress in front of where he was standing. “Come here to the edge of the bed, Jiminie, and lie over the pillows... I want your pretty peach up high...” 

Jimin laughed suddenly, rolled his eyes, then turned back over onto his back and pulled the covers up, leaving Jungkook with a stunned look on his face. “I knew you couldn’t do it...” He picked up the tv remote, turned the set on, and started scrolling through the movies. 

“Couldn’t do what?” Jungkook asked, perplexed. He picked up the pillows and dropped them on the floor, then climbed back into the bed and lay beside Jimin, snuggling under the covers with him. 

The beautiful redhead wiggled around, poking and prodding the stunning ravenette into position until they were lying against each other, and Jungkook’s arm was comfortably cradling the back of Jimin’s head. “Let me be the dominant one.” 

Jungkook snorted. “It’s your own damned fault, Jimin-ah, you’re the one who got all flirty with your peachy bottom, you know how that makes me want to devour you...” He turned his head and nuzzled a kiss against Jimin’s forehead. “Although if you still want to top, I’ll let you... just don’t act submissive, because I can’t help but take over when you do that...” 

“Heh... dammit, you’re right... phooey...” Jimin pouted cutely, causing Jungkook to giggle. “Oh... hm, okay... let’s see... you know, I could use a massage... aw geez, that’s still you taking control... gah... I guess I’m not that good at it...” Jimin sighed, and Jungkook kissed his temple. 

“Baby, you’re very good at it, but tonight is important to you, and you’re starting to get nervous; I can feel it in the way you’re lying beside me. Let me give you a massage. I’ll turn on some sexy music, get out the massage table, light some candles, and put another log on the fire so that it will be nice and toasty up here. You can pick out what flavor of oil you want me to use.” Jungkook pressed a soft kiss to Jimin’s cheek, then to his lips when the redhead turned his face toward the raven. 

“Mmphmmmm...” Jimin smiled shyly and whispered, “You think I’m good at topping you?” The two of them left the bed, and Jimin went to look through the variety of massage oils. “You said flavor... didn’t you mean scent?” He was fiddling with the bottles, trying to decide which one he wanted. 

“I’ll tell you why I think you’re good at it when I come back up and start your massage, and no, I meant flavor... remember? We bought some recently, and since you’re letting me take back control, and we both know what I like to do...” Jungkook winked, then stuck his tongue out and wiggled it around, before heading down the stairs, while Jimin blushed. 

“Oh, right...” the ethereal angel whispered to himself, then picked the one he wanted. A few minutes later, music started to play through the speakers at a low enough level that it wouldn't be distracting, the room temperature warmed as the new log started to burn and the fan pushed the air through the vents, and shortly after that, the gorgeous raven boy came up the stairs, carrying the massage table. 

“Best five hundred dollars I ever spent,” Jungkook commented as he set the table down, then unfolded it, “especially since I get to have you naked on it...” The ravenette lifted his gaze and grinned at the redhead, who blushed again, causing them to chuckle. “Jiminie, please don’t ever change... the fact that you can still blush after everything we’ve done so far is adorable, and I hope you never become so used to all of it that you stop being shy.” The table was set up, and Jungkook placed soft towels on the surface, then helped Jimin onto it on his belly. “What flavor did you choose, babydoll?” 

“Peppermint.” Jimin relaxed as Jungkook rubbed his hands gently up and down his back, bottom, and the back of his legs, reveling in the feel of the younger’s warm palms. 

“Oh, good choice... plus, you’ll be minty, yum...” Jungkook leaned over and kissed the center of each of Jimin’s ass cheeks, then stood up and picked up the bottle of oil. “You have a beautiful body, Jiminie...” he murmured, as he poured the liquid into the palm of his hand, letting it warm up a little, before letting it dribble onto Jimin’s back, the fresh scent of peppermint beginning to fill the room. 

Jimin’s face was pressed into the face cradle, and his eyes were closed, but he lifted his head and turned it to look at the ravenette, a stern expression on his face and a firm tone to his voice. “I’m sorry, what did you say, and what did you call me?” 

Jungkook blinked and was the one who blushed this time as he bowed and replied quietly, “I apologize, Mr. Jeon, Sir. I... uh... I said you have... um... a beautiful... eh... body... sorry... please don’t tell my boss... I’ll be fired...” The raven was standing beside the table with his hands folded in front of his body, and Jimin lifted himself onto his arms and turned his head further, letting his eyes rove up and down the front of the younger’s frame. 

“I’ll reserve my decision until later... shouldn’t you be wearing something? It’s very inappropriate of you to be naked, you know...” 

Jungkook blushed more darkly as his dick responded to the redhead’s suddenly haughty demeanor, and he nodded his head and bowed again, then started to walk toward the closet. “I apologize, Sir, I mean, Mr. Jeon, Sir... it won’t happen again...” 

“It better not, or you’ll find out the hard way what I like to be called when I’m disciplining cheeky young men...” Jimin grinned as he saw Jungkook’s steps falter, knowing the younger wanted to turn right around and come back to him for kisses that would inevitably lead to more. “And hurry up about it, young man, I don’t have all day!” 

“Oh! So-sorry, Mr. Jeon, Sir! Sorry!” Jungkook entered the closet and came back out seconds later, wearing his blue silk robe with the yellow dragon embroidered on the back, which was a gift from the redhead, causing Jimin to groan, then pretend to cough. 

_{{Fuck, Park Jungkook, you are so damned sexy in that robe... you little brat, I know you picked it on purpose to try to get me to cave and let you take over again... well, it’s not going to happen... I think...}}_ Jimin quickly laid back down on the table and stuffed his face into the cradle, his eyes tight shut to keep from trying to peek at the robe when Jungkook stepped close. “Finally, jesu!” The redhead exclaimed when the ravenette’s hands began to smooth more of the oil into the top of his shoulders, having warmed it between his hands first. “You have got to be one of the most incompetent masseurs I have ever encountered!” 

Jungkook raised his eyebrows and lifted one hand, fully intending to swat Jimin’s ass hard, but he stopped himself and forced his beast back to its corner, where it sat and grumped unhappily. Fighting back the growl that wanted to rise in his throat, the ravenette swallowed, then murmured, “I apologize, Mr. Jeon, Sir... it won’t happen again...” He lowered his hand and began to massage the beautiful redhead’s shoulders and neck, smiling as Jimin was unable to keep a soft moan from passing his lips when the ravenette found and began to work out the kinks in his muscles gently. 

“That’s...” Jimin croaked, then stopped and coughed lightly, before trying again. “That’s much better... someone must have told you how I like it...” 

Jungkook barely suppressed the snort that was elicited by Jimin’s comment, and he had an even harder time holding back his giggles when he felt the elder boy’s body shaking as he tried not to laugh, too. “Ahem...” Jungkook coughed. “Yes, Mr. Jeon, Sir... there are meticulous records kept, regarding all of our clientele... I made sure to study yours before you arrived, although obviously, I am seriously lacking... I am very sorry, Mr. Jeon, Sir...” The ravenette didn’t stop the massaging, his fingers finding each knot and soothing those places until they were relaxed.


	12. You Aren't Suited For This Job

A while passed with neither of them saying anything, Jimin now being too content with his lover’s pleasant ministrations to be willing to break the spell, and Jungkook concentrating on helping his beloved stay calm as the minutes ticked toward the time of the competition. Finally, after the raven had massaged Jimin’s arms, his entire back, and legs, including his feet, he faced the gorgeous angel's two perfect ass cheeks. He stared at the tender flesh for a long minute, and just when he had decided to stop gawking and start rubbing, Jimin’s voice piped up from the opening in the face cradle. 

“Young man, why did you stop?! My god, you were doing so well!! What is the problem??” Jimin lifted his head from the cradle and craned his neck around to look at Jungkook, then gulped as he saw the dark beast gazing back at him. “Um...” 

Jungkook blinked, then shook his head, and when he looked back at Jimin, his countenance was clear again, and he offered a sheepish grin. “I’m... I’m sorry, Mr. Jeon, Sir, but... well... your butt... is... I mean... I will probably... ehm... get... um... a hard-on... when I... touch it...” The ravenette blushed deeply, and Jimin frowned. 

“Oh, you don’t say?” He replied, his eyes lowering to the front of Jungkook’s robe, to where the fabric was beginning to tent itself away from his body, even as he watched. “You know that the contract you signed with this establishment states that none of the employees will become sexually aroused while doing their job, don’t you?” Jimin lifted himself to rest his forearms on the table to look more fully at the younger boy. 

“Well, um... yes... and for all of the other clients I’ve worked on, it’s been true, but... well... but your... jesu... I just want to bite your ass...” Jungkook blinked, then cut his eyes to Jimin’s face, having realized he’d been staring again, and also what words had just dropped from his lips. “Oh fuck... Mr. Jeon, Sir, I’m sorry... oh god... I’m so sorry...” 

Jimin’s expression became flat, and he glared at the ravenette. “Young man, I don’t know your name, but when I’m through with you, everyone in this place will know mine because you’ll have been screaming it for a very long time... and I’ll see to it that you don’t find another job in this city...” 

Jungkook blanched and shook his head. “Please, Mr. Jeon, Sir, I need this job... I have to support my family... my mother and father and siblings... I’m the only one with a job right now, Sir... please... have pity on me... do what you want to me, but don’t have me fired... please...” 

Jimin’s stern expression didn’t change, and he completely ignored the fact that his own dick was rock hard and standing up in front of his belly when he climbed off the table. “Your job depends on how you react to what happens to you in the next while, so I suggest you be sure not to piss me off any further...” The redhead pointed to the table and growled, “Bend over, there.” 

“Y-yes, Mr. Jeon, Sir... I’m so sorry, Sir... I’ll do anything...” Jungkook bent over the table, his hands gripping the other side tightly as he shivered, while his cock throbbed and his toes curled in the rug. 

“You can start by shutting your mouth, young man,” Jimin retorted as he lifted the hem of the silk robe Jungkook was wearing, baring his backside. “Not another single word from you, or I stop, and you get thrown out on the street... understand?” 

“Y-…” Jungkook started to say, then closed his mouth with a snap of teeth and nodded his head frantically. 

“Good boy...” Jimin murmured, his voice suddenly warm caramel as he pressed the bottom of the robe against the small of Jungkook’s back, holding it in place with one hand, while he began to stroke and squeeze the ravenette’s perfect backside with his other hand. “Hm... nicely muscled buttocks... smooth, soft skin... your thighs are amazing too... I wonder...” The gorgeous redhead stopped talking for a long moment and caressed the raven’s bottom and the back of his thighs, before finally murmuring, “You may speak when I ask you a question... for example, how old are you?” 

“Ei-eighteen, Mr. Jeon, Sir...” Jungkook croaked, his knees shaking from holding himself up next to the table, as it wasn’t quite tall enough for him to lie on in his current position, without bending his legs. 

Jimin, being the sweetheart he was, pat-patted Jungkook’s bottom and whispered, “hold that thought”, then quickly walked over to the bed, picked one of the throw pillows off the floor, and brought it back to the massage table, then stuffed it under Jungkook’s belly, to give the boy something to support his weight. And then, he put his strict persona back on and said, “Ah, that’s good... do you go to school?” The redhead began to stroke and fondle the raven’s backside again while he waited for the answer. 

“Y-yes... yes, Mr. Jeon, Sir... I go... go to University...” Jungkook gulped, then gasped when he felt the tip of one of Jimin’s fingers press lightly against his pucker. “Mr. Jeon!” The comment about school and the sudden exclamation from the younger boy’s lips earned him a hard slap from the elder, which left a perfect handprint on that cheek and caused him to yelp. 

“I told you, young man, no speaking unless I asked a question, and I didn’t ask you where you went, only if you did... do not feel the need to elaborate, I will ask if I want more information. Do you understand me?” Jimin rubbed the spot he’d spanked, waiting until Jungkook nodded his head and then murmured, “Hmm, do you have a significant other?”

Jungkook blinked and frowned, and as he hesitated, he received a smack on his other cheek, causing him to yelp, then gasp, “No, Mr. Jeon, Sir!”

“I see...” Jimin replied, his warm hand soothing the sting from the second slap. “You said you wanted to bite my ass... I assume that means you’re either bisexual or gay... am I correct?” He continued to fondle and rub Jungkook’s bottom and thighs, then gently nudged the boy’s inner thighs with his hand, urging him to slightly spread his legs. 

Jungkook shuddered and leaned more fully on the pillow, then moved his feet further apart, before whispering, “Y-yes, Mr. Jeon, Sir, I’m g-…” He stopped himself before he spoke further and winced, expecting a smack, but none was given, and he relaxed slightly, although he tensed again when he felt the tip of Jimin’s finger tickle a little more insistently at his tight entrance. 

“Mhm, I see... stand up and remove your robe, then bend back over the table...” Jimin stopped touching Jungkook and stepped back, and the younger boy did what he was told with alacrity, carefully setting his robe over the table beside himself, then leaning back over the pillow and spreading his legs a wee bit further than they had been. “Good boy...” Jimin whispered, now using both hands to caress and fondle Jungkook’s ass while standing directly behind him. 

Jungkook groaned quietly and moved forward over the table slightly while pushing himself up on his toes, his body instinctively reacting to the sensual touch and begging for more. 

“My goodness,” Jimin murmured, “you’re a little slut, aren’t you? Look at this sweet little pink hole, begging to be used...” The redhead grabbed the oil and poured a tiny bit of it down the cleft of Jungkook’s ass, rubbed it around his rosebud, then slowly began to push his thumb into the boy’s tight opening. 

“Oh! Ow... oh, no, Mr. Jeon, Sir, I’m... ow... I’m a.. v-virgin!” Jungkook clenched his muscle tight to make it seem more authentic, and Jimin blinked, then gently slid his thumb back out, while he licked his lips and his cock throbbed and drooled precum from its tip. 

“Hm... well, this just gets more interesting every second... how can you possibly be this gorgeous and have this perfect ass, and not have a lover, mm?” Jimin slowly stroked his thumb in a circle around the sensitive skin, smiling as he saw gooseflesh rise and race along Jungkook’s back, over his bottom, and down his thighs. 

“I... the... the person... oh god... the person I like... he’s... he’s too... too good for someone... like me...” Jungkook lowered his head and rested his forehead on the back of his hands, groaning as Jimin more gently began to push the tip of his pointer finger past his tight muscle. 

“Ah, I see, unrequited love... that’s very sad, young man, and I do sympathize, but you told me to do what I wanted, and I want to do this... so, you’ll just have to deal with it...” Jimin drizzled a bit more of the peppermint massage oil along Jungkook’s crack, causing the ravenette to moan, then slipped his finger out, leaned down, and licked the flat of his tongue from the younger boy’s perineum to the top of his cleft. 

Jungkook gasped, then groaned. “Ohhhhhfuckkkkkkk...” Which earned him a few hard swats that left his ass cheeks pinkened with handprints and stinging. 

“I assume this person you speak of, the one who you like, is one of the students you go to school with, hm?” Jimin said, as though nothing unusual was happening, while he gently began to tease his tongue tip around Jungkook’s tender rosebud. 

Jungkook unclenched his jaw, having shut his teeth tightly together to keep from saying anything else by accident, and grunted, “No... Mr. Jeon, Sir...” He then closed his mouth and bunched up the towel under his hands and bit it, moaning into the soft cotton. 

Jimin smiled and patted Jungkook’s bottom, his voice warmer as his hot breath wafted over the secret little place. “Much better, young man, you’re learning quickly, that’s a plus in your favor finally...” The redhead stood up and tickled his fingertip around the wrinkled spot, then reached between the raven’s legs and wrapped his fingers around the boy’s thick, hard cock. “Well... for someone who isn’t supposed to get aroused while working with a client, per the contract that you signed, this certainly feels like arousal to me...” The redhead pumped the heavy shaft a few times, chuckling as he watched a thin string of precum begin to slip from the tip. 

“I’m... I’m sorry, Mr. Jeon, Sir... I... I can’t... can’t help it...” More stinging smacks were delivered, bringing a brighter red to Jungkook’s backside, and when Jimin stopped spanking him, the ravenette was panting, tears standing in his eyes. 

“And you were doing so well, young man, I am so disappointed... perhaps you are not so easily taught, after all... perhaps I should spend a bit more time teaching you respect, hm? Some manners? How to listen to your elders and follow their directions? Yes, I think I should... and by the way... while I’m educating you, call me Papa...” Before Jungkook could say anything, Jimin started spanking him hard, his hand slapping sharply against the ravenette’s gorgeous ass, turning it from bright to dark red, the edges showing Jimin’s fingers’ outlines. When he stopped, the raven had flattened his chest against the table and was sobbing, but when the redhead looked between his legs, his dick was throbbing and jumping, ready to explode. Jimin quickly grabbed an extra towel from the nearby little table that held the oils and placed it over the framework below Jungkook’s dick, then bent down and lightly licked his tongue along the line of skin in the center of the younger’s balls, causing the ravenette to climax. 

“Fuck!” Jungkook yelped into the towel as his cock spasmed, spit it out, and gasped, “I’m... I’m sorry, P-Papa!”, then stuffed the material back into his mouth to muffle his cries. 

“Shhh, it’s all right, baby boy... although I do think perhaps you aren’t suited for this job...” Jimin helped Jungkook stand back up and handed him his robe, then stood back and watched with his arms crossed over his chest while the ravenette got dressed, caring not a whit about his nudity. 

“P-please... please, Mr. Jeon, Sir... I’ll do better, I swear... let me start again... please...” Jungkook got down on his knees and held his hands together in front of his face in a praying posture, and for a moment, Jimin felt as though they were the people they were playing, as the ravenette had immersed himself so thoroughly in it.


	13. Sugar Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... we're steadily moving along to some major angst... it won't be until later in December (not the next work, but the one after that), and I'm discovering that it's difficult for me to write this more 'fun' stuff without some of it seeping in... for example, I had to delete a bunch of stuff I'd written in these chapters because I don't want this work or the next one to be sad... there will be some foreshadowing going on in the rest of this work and the next, but for the most part I will try to keep it to a minimum. I was struggling with whether I should say something or not, but it took me longer to publish these chapters than it would have, if I hadn't had to go back and rewrite so much, and I suspect it will take me a while longer for the next parts, too... so, I just wanted to give whoever's still reading this a heads up that it might take me a bit longer than what's been normal so far to finish this work and then the next one, before we get to the heavy sad. (and yes, I do promise there will be a happy ending, but it will be painful to get there). I'll warn ya'll when it starts, so you can be aware. Thank you for continuing to enjoy my story, if you are. 💜💜💜

“Hm...” Jimin said as he looked down at the magnificent sight. “Have you ever sucked cock before, young man?” 

Jungkook blinked, then swallowed and whispered, “N-no, Mr. Jeon, S-Sir...” 

“Oh, good god, the youth of today... don’t any of you have any fun? Gods.” Jimin rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms, then placed his hands on his hips. “Well, then this will be another first for you. If you can make me cum in your mouth, and if you swallow all of it, I’ll reconsider my recommendation for firing you...” 

Jungkook lowered his gaze to Jimin’s dick, unconsciously licking his lips as he knew what treat he would be receiving shortly. However, he did his best to look terrified and completely inexperienced. “I... what...” 

“Oh my god! Don’t you watch porn, at least?!! Jesu, of course, I had to have the only masseur in the whole city who doesn’t know anything about sex!” Jimin rolled his eyes again, then said, as calmly as he could, “You will begin by licking my dick like a lollipop, then suck it into your mouth and pleasure me until I spill my seed into your throat... while you’re doing that, you will play with my balls – gently, mind you – and when you feel me starting to tense up, you will squeeze them – again, very gently – to help them empty themselves of my cum.” The stern redhead bent down and looked directly into Jungkook’s dark chocolate gaze, and whispered, “And if you miss a single drop, I will bend you back over and whip your ass with my belt until you won’t be able to sit down comfortably for a week... got it?” 

Jungkook groaned and rolled his hips, and Jimin looked further down and saw the boy’s cock standing stiffly in front of his belly again. 

“Jesu, you get so fucking hard, kitten...” Jimin whispered, then nuzzled his lips over Jungkook’s and asked, “What’s your color?” 

“Green, Papa,” Jungkook replied immediately, then licked his lips again as Jimin stood up and displayed his proud cock. 

“Get to it, young man, I don’t have all day...” Jimin stood there with his hands still on his hips and watched the ravenette closely to verify that he wasn’t lying about his color. Yet, from the way Jungkook reached out and carefully took hold of the redhead’s dick, then began licking his tongue all around the swollen glans as though it was the most delicious flavor he’d ever tasted, he knew Jungkook was perfectly fine. “Ohhhhgoddddd... mmm... I may... I may need to... lean against the table... holy shit...” Jimin shuffled around with Jungkook following on his knees and continuing to lick and kiss his sensitive tip until he was standing with his back to the massage table and could set his hands on the edge to hold on and keep himself from collapsing with the bliss he was feeling. “Are you... are you sure you... haven’t done this... before...?” Jimin squeaked. 

“Mmmmmmm,” Jungkook hummed in response, just as he opened his mouth and began to suck the redhead’s fat dick into his mouth, causing the vibrations to tingle through his shaft. 

“Ohfuck! Jesu... fuck... do that again... young man...” Jimin groaned, his knuckles turning white from the tight hold he had on the table edge. 

“Mmmmmmmmm...” Jungkook hummed, and Jimin’s knees gave out as his head fell back, and he closed his eyes, a loud moan issuing from his mouth that had dropped open from the pleasure. The ravenette wrapped one of his arms around the back of the gorgeous redhead’s legs to hold him steady while he began to gently fondle and caress his balls while sucking and licking and humming merrily. 

“I’m going to... fuck... I’m going to cum... oh fuck... OHHHHHHHFUCCKKKKKKKK CUMMINNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!” Jimin screamed as Jungkook moved his arm slightly so he could poke one of his fingers into the elder’s ass, and all of the erotic tension broke over him. He let go of the table and slid his hand into the ravenette’s hair, aware enough not to shove himself deep and gag the boy, but needing to touch him just the same. He groaned as he felt his cock spasm and his balls contract, squeezing his seed out and into the black-haired boy’s willing mouth. 

After the long moment he needed to recover, Jimin took a deep breath, lifted his head, and then looked down at Jungkook, who was sitting on his heels and looking up while licking his lips. 

“Show me,” he whispered, and the younger boy opened his mouth wide, proving he’d swallowed every bit. “Fuck, that’s... that’s hot...” Jimin coughed, then somehow managed to stand up straight and place his hands on his hips again, his voice cold as he said quietly, “That was adequate enough to save you from getting sacked, young man. Stand up.” 

Jungkook did as he was told, and Jimin stepped back, then raked his dark hazel gaze from the top of Jungkook’s head to his feet, then back again. “Hmph. Well, there is a lot of work to do, but with time and patience, you’ll learn. You stay here and get dressed; I will tell your manager you’re quitting.” 

Jungkook blinked. “Wait. What? But I thought... Mr. Jeon, Sir, I can’t... please... what about...” 

Jimin raised a single eyebrow. “What about what?” 

“My... my family? I... I need this job... please, Mr. Jeon, Sir...” 

“Your family will be provided for, young man... you will be coming to live with me, I will be your... mmm... how to put this politely...” Jimin lifted one of his hands and stroked his chin while he pondered. “Well, there really isn’t any delicate way to say it, so I’ll just say it outright... I will be your Sugar Daddy...” 

Jungkook blinked and opened his mouth to reply, but found himself speechless, and Jimin started giggling. 

“Oh my fucking god, Jiminie... that was... so fucking hot... what the hell got into you??!!” Jungkook pulled Jimin close and started peppering his face and neck with kisses, causing the redhead to giggle harder and pretend to try to push the ravenette away. 

“Stop that! Young man! You stop that right now! Mmm... oh, well, if you’re going to do that too, then... do it all you want... mmm... I like it...” Jimin slid his arms around Jungkook’s waist and rested against him while the younger boy gently fondled and squeezed his ass cheeks. 

“Mmm, peachy... Mr. Jeon, Sir, please let me bite your ass...” 

Jimin snickered and started to squeeze Jungkook’s bottom too until the ravenette hissed a breath through his teeth. “Oh, right, sore... here, stop for a minute... no, really, Koo... I just want to get the cream... hey... Ooo! HEY!!! OOF!!!” 

Jungkook had picked Jimin up bridal style and carried him to the bed, then tossed him on it. “I don’t mind having a sore ass for a while, Jiminie,” the ravenette murmured as he crawled onto the mattress beside the elder boy and started to wrestle with the sheets and blankets to cover them up. Once that was accomplished, they settled next to each other and snuggled, each gently stroking the other’s sweet bottom cheeks. “We still have a little over an hour and a half before we should start getting ready. Do you want to doze a bit?” 

Jimin smiled and cuddled close, then nuzzled his lips over Jungkook’s mouth. “Uh-huh, I do...” 

“Okay, then that’s what we’ll do... and Jiminie?” Jungkook nudged his nose tip against the redhead’s. 

“Mmm?” Jimin closed his eyes, his lips curved into a happy little smile. 

“What we just did... that’s why I think you’re good at topping me...” Jungkook pressed a soft kiss against the corner of Jimin’s mouth, then murmured, “Saranghae, salangbad-a... jal ja...” 

“I love you too, Jungkookie... dream of me...”


	14. Home Movies??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then... so I made the comment at the beginning of the last chapter because I thought it would take me longer to be able to write the coming works until the 'December' one, but, apparently my characters decided to make a liar out of me, and they jumped in my head and gave you six new chapters right now, with only just a bit of sad... (although the Sunday stuff that will end this work will be a bit more of it... not too bad, but definitely not all fun and games). Hehe, they must have decided they didn't want to sound like overly dramatic teenaged girls, after all... :D
> 
> So, since my original assumptions have been thrown out the window, who knows what's actually going to happen in the next few weeks, until I get to December stuff... (not the December birthday/Christmas party stuff, that will be it's own work, like the Halloween party was)
> 
> Okay, I'll stop babbling now... :D

Jimin’s phone alarm rang. The beautiful redhead stretched himself over the torso of his magnificent ravenette to tap it off, then started pressing soft kisses against Jungkook’s face, lips, and neck. “Mmm, Jungkookie, time to wake up and get ready...” 

Jungkook slowly came awake, a smile curving the edges of his mouth as he whispered, “I’m always ready, baby...” He snaked his arms around his stunning boyfriend and deepened one of the numerous kisses, then tugged Jimin on top of his body without too much difficulty, to lower his hands and begin squeezing and fondling the beauty’s plump behind. 

Jimin moaned softly when he felt Jungkook’s hard length pressing against his belly, which caused his own shaft to stiffen further, but he whimpered against the ravenette’s ear, “Koo... we need to get out of bed so I can take a shower and get dressed...” 

“Jiminie,” Jungkook whispered back, “I can make you cum in less than five minutes, that won’t make much of a difference in the time remaining before we need to leave... or I can wait until after the competition; it’s your choice, baby...” The younger boy nuzzled his mouth along the top of Jimin’s shoulder while continuing the tender caressing. 

“Mmm... um... could... could we do it in the shower? I... I want to feel that slippery, soapy stuff... being rubbed on me by your hands... and in me...” Jimin started to get squirmy on top of the dark-haired boy, and Jungkook chuckled softly. 

“My goodness, and I thought I was the one who always woke up with the thought of sex on my mind...” Jungkook pushed the covers off of them and let Jimin stand up, then followed after him to the shower, near enough that he could gently pinch and rub those perfect mounds. 

Jimin giggled while Jungkook did it, then opened the shower door to turn on the water, before finding himself pushed all the way to the other side and up against the glass wall, the ordinarily cold expanse warmed with the heat still wafted through the vents from the fireplace. “YAH! Mmph, stop that, you brat! And no, you aren’t the only one who wants to pounce a certain someone as soon as he wakes up...” 

Jungkook laughed, let Jimin move away from the wall to stand under the showerhead, then reached out and ‘helped’ the water run down the elder’s body, the ravenette’s hands paying particular attention to the hard cock standing stiffly in front of his groin. “Uh oh, now you’ve done it... you’ve made me jealous... who is this ‘certain someone’ you want to pounce? I’ll murderize him... but wait, what’s this? Oh my, look at that fine specimen, a perfect example of what a dick should look like when its rock hard... fuck, baby, that was fast...” The younger grabbed the bottle of body wash, popped it open, poured some into his palm before he handed the bottle to the elder, and wrapped his hand around the redhead’s shaft. 

“Aish, you pabo... it’s you! But I could be asking you the same ques... oh god... mmm...” Jimin took the bottle, then leaned against Jungkook, resting his forehead against the younger boy’s neck. “Well, I... I woke up a little while before you did and... and I kinda... played with myself... D-Daddy... DADDY!!!!!” Jimin screamed the last word as the raven’s beast came out in force, turned the elder boy around suddenly, and pushed him against the wall again, and this time pressed hard against him while reaching down and shoving three of his slicked fingers up his ass. 

Jungkook held Jimin in place with one hand pressed against the center of his back between his shoulders, then slowly and surprisingly gently fucked him with those digits, while the redhead gasped, moaned, and stood on tiptoe to invite more of the careful reaming. “You know I don’t like it when you play with yourself when I’m right there, baby,” the dark raven growled, the thick molasses sound of his voice filling the walled-in space. 

“Oh... oh god, Daddy... I... fuck... I know, but... ohhhhhhh da jooohhhhhh-aaaaa... but you were... mmph... ngh... fuck... sleeping so peacefully... oh god... ohhhhgodddddd... johahaeyo... don’t stop... please, Daddy... don’t stop...” Jimin whimpered, his breath panting hotly past his lips while he still held the body wash in one hand, the other flat against the wall beside him. “I... I wanna cum, Daddy... please... may I cum? Pleaasssseeeeee, oh fucccckkkkkkk...” Jungkook was brushing his fingertips continually over the membrane shielding the redhead’s prostate, and the elder boy was about ready to climb the wall and fly away. 

“Cum, baby...” Jungkook snarled as he concentrated his movements more intently, rubbing over that spot, again and again, smiling while he watched Jimin’s body shake as the boy began racing toward an orgasm. Right when he felt the redhead’s muscles start to contract, a clear indication that Jimin was cumming, he yanked his fingers out and spanked that luscious ass mercilessly, adding pain to the pleasure and shoving the elder over the edge harder, causing the angel to shriek. 

“DADDDDYYYY!!!!!!!” Jimin suddenly became boneless, dropped the bottle of soap, and Jungkook grabbed him, turned him around to face himself, then pulled him into a comforting hug, while he stepped back and under the water to let the spray revitalize the redhead. After a couple of minutes, the beautiful angel peeped open his eyes and smiled muzzily at the ravenette, who had moved to sit on the inside bench and hold the beauty on his lap while waiting for him to recover his senses. “Hiiiiiiiiiiiii...” 

Jungkook snickered and kissed Jimin sweetly, then whispered, “Hi, yourself, beautiful... don’t worry, I’ll use the cream on your bottom before we get dressed, so you won’t be sore when you dance...” The ravenette rocked the redhead slowly in his arms, watching the beauty’s face as awareness began to come to his features. 

“That was... that was so intense... Koo... wow...” Jimin murmured as he rested his head on Jungkook’s shoulder, taking deep breaths to slow his heartbeat. 

“Mhm, I know... did you like it?” Jungkook kissed Jimin’s forehead sweetly, giving his lover time to decide when he was ready to stand up. 

Jimin nodded his head and blushed darkly, causing the ravenette to chuckle. “Uh-huh, I did... a lot... but, um, Jungkookie... does it really make you mad if I touch myself?” 

“Not at all, Jiminie... I just figured you’d like it better if I got all growly and acted like it did... I love knowing that you’re comfortable enough beside me to be willing to touch yourself like that, because you know I could wake up at any time and would want to watch...” 

“Oh, good... and yeh, I did, man, that was... you get so... your voice... fuck...” Jimin shivered on Jungkook’s lap, and the ravenette hugged him warmly. “I... I like it when you... watch me... but it makes me shy, too... I couldn’t decide if I wanted to wake you up so you could, but then the alarm went off anyway...” 

Jungkook smiled and kissed Jimin sweetly. “You are very cute when you’re shy. Still, I don’t want you to feel that you have to wake me up or hide it if you want to masturbate... I just want you to enjoy whatever you’re doing, whenever you feel like it.” 

“Mmm... gosh... have you met my boyfriend? He’s so amazing... he’s understanding, sweet, loving, and he can make me scream his name in less than thirty seconds if he wants to...” Jimin grinned as he started to get off Jungkook’s lap, holding onto the boy’s shoulders as he wobbled a bit when his legs straightened, and his knees quivered. 

“Hm, I haven’t met him, but I’ve heard of him... he’s that devastatingly handsome galgamagwi, isn’t he? You’re a very lucky boy, to have him...” Jungkook snickered when he said that, rolled his eyes, and then spoke to himself, “jesu, Jungkook, conceited much?” 

Jimin laughed and grabbed Jungkook’s hand, pulling him back to the water and bending down to pick up the wash bottle. The two of them cleaned each other, the redhead unable to stop giggling as the ravenette cooed silly words to him. 

“Rub-a-rub-a-rub-a-scrub-a washy washy washy... mmm... there, I think you’re squeaky clean, inside and out...” Jungkook opened the shower door and reached out, grabbing two of the thick, soft towels, while Jimin turned off the water. The ravenette handed a towel to the redhead, and they both tried to start drying the other off, but they finally admitted defeat and dried their own selves. 

“I can’t believe you actually say that stuff to me in the shower... I thought I’d dreamed it when you’ve done it before because I was so tired...” Jimin giggled as he popped in his contacts, then put gel in his hair, before turning on the hairdryer. 

The two of them were standing naked in front of the sink, admiring each other in the mirror while Jungkook put his contacts in, then started his skincare ritual. The ravenette grinned and reached over to lightly tickle his fingertips along Jimin’s side, causing the redhead to squeal and skip to the side and away from the questing fingers. Still, as soon as the younger lowered his hand, the elder came back and continued his task. 

“Appa used to say that stuff to my brothers and me when we were little, and he’d give us baths... Eomma took many videos when we were all growing up and had them combined into a couple of home movies... I laugh every time I watch it, Appa sounds hilarious saying that stuff, and I guess it kinda just stuck...” 

Jimin had stopped drying his hair and was just standing beside the ravenette, holding the hairdryer as it blew hot air at the ceiling, his mouth dropped open in awe. “Oh my god... you guys have home movies from when you were little??? I am so going to ask your Mom if we can borrow them, and we’ll watch them on movie night with the guys...” 

“Hahaha... wait, what?? Um, no...” Jungkook took the hairdryer out of Jimin’s hand, grabbed the brush he’d been using to dry his hair, and commenced styling it for him. 

“Oooh, we need to get one of those barbershop chairs and put it here, so I can sit down while you groom me...” Jimin grinned cheekily at Jungkook, then rubbed his backside against the younger boy’s front. “And, yep, we’ll be watching it next Friday... ooo, my butt hurts...” 

Jungkook laughed and shrugged his shoulders. “Fine by me, I would totally adore doing your hair and makeup sometimes; although I am not shaving your face, I would hate if I accidentally cut you.” He moved the dryer and brush away from Jimin’s hair and looked in the mirror, his countenance darkening as he growled, “No, we won’t... and your butt is going to hurt a lot worse if you keep poking me about it...” 

“Pfft, you’re just a big marshmallow... besides, I’ll tell you what... I’ll ask my Mom to send our home videos to me, and we can watch those too... would you be willing, then?” Jimin reached up and took the dryer and hairbrush from Jungkook, then finished styling his hair. “And if we did get one... it would be in the way... we’ll have to think about where else we could put it if we did want one...” 

“Oho, there’s are home videos of a little Jeon Jiminie and a teeny Jihyunie?????!!!!! Well, that changes everything, you’ve got a deal!!!” Jungkook snickered. “I wonder if any of the other guys would want to bring theirs if they have them... can you imagine? I think that would be hilarious.” While Jimin finished with his hair, the ravenette took out the large jar of cream and gently soothed the redhead’s tender cheeks, then knelt behind him and kissed each one softly, before standing up and putting the pot back. “Okay, my turn with the dryer...”


	15. A Little Foreshadowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreshadowing: be a warning or indication of (a future event).

Jimin had turned the dryer off but was still holding it and the brush when Jungkook looked in the mirror, the beautiful redhead’s face lowered and silent tears slipping from between his closed eyelids to leave little droplets on the marble countertop. 

“Jiminie! Jimin-ah, baby, what’s wrong??” Jungkook took the dryer and brush, set them on the counter, then turned the beauty toward him and enveloped him in a bear hug. “Are you getting more nervous, honey? You’re okay, baby, you’ll be wonderful, everything will be okay... sweet thing... shhhh... it’s okay, baby... try not to cry, love, you don’t want your eyes to be swollen...” 

Jimin slid his arms around Jungkook’s waist, leaned into him, and then started taking deep breaths to calm himself down. After a few minutes, he was able to speak, and he murmured against the ravenette’s neck, “I’m... I’m okay, Kookie... I mean, I’m nervous, but... but these were... happy tears... I... I can’t believe you’d want to include our friends... I mean, I can, but... I don’t think I’m ever going to get used to you being so kind and wonderful... I really am the luckiest boy in the world...” 

“Aw, Minnie... of course, I’d want to include our friends, and it has nothing to do with me being kind or wonderful, it’s because I love them and want to share our lives with them, and hope they want to share theirs with us... and if there was a contest for who was luckiest, I bet I’d win, because I get to hold you in my arms, every day, and hug you and kiss you and do devilishly dirty things to your perfect body and bite your peachy ass... grrrr...” Jungkook grinned and giggled as Jimin lightly slapped his backside. 

“There you go, deflecting compliments again... but it’s okay, jagiya, that’s one of the things that makes you so perfect, even if it’s like pulling teeth to get you to accept one, once in a while...” Jimin chuckled softly, then gently disengaged himself from Jungkook’s embrace. “We can ask everyone what they think about it tonight after the competition... hm... I wonder if everyone would want to go get something to eat before we all head home...” The gorgeous angel turned to the sink and opened one of the drawers to begin deciding what makeup he wanted to wear. 

“What, no comment about how you get to touch this every day?” Jungkook asked, incredulously, as he pointed at his own body. 

Jimin lifted his head and looked in the mirror at the ravenette, then shrugged his shoulders. “Eh...” he replied, then looked back into the drawer while he started to giggle. 

Jungkook snorted and reached out to squeeze one of Jimin’s ass cheeks as he brushed his lips over the shell of the redhead’s ear and snarled, “Later tonight... this is mine... and I’ll make sure you’re sore tomorrow...” The ravenette let go of the soft mound and picked up the dryer and brush, then started styling his own hair, as though he hadn’t just murmured that promise. 

Jimin shuddered and blushed, bringing a grin to Jungkook’s lips, and a short while later, the two of them were made up, wearing clothes and jewelry, and in the car, driving to the informal auditorium. 

“Since this isn’t a formal event, you can walk me backstage if you want, although it will be crowded.” Jimin said as they held hands while Jungkook drove the Spyder to the campus. 

“Mmm... eh... I’ll just drop you off at the front...” Jungkook replied and shrugged his shoulders, then cast a sideward glance toward the redhead to see if he’d react. 

“Aish, you big pabo,” Jimin said as he rolled his eyes and squeezed the ravenette’s hand. 

“Of course, I want to walk you all the way backstage, you goofball, who wouldn’t want to take an opportunity like that? A few more minutes snuggling my baby? Heck yeh!!” Jungkook looked toward Jimin as they stopped at a light and offered one of his brilliant smiles. “I love you to the moon and back, Jiminie, I will follow you wherever you want me to...” 

“Stop that, Jungkookie,” Jimin said as his eyes suddenly filled with tears, “you’ll make me cry... god, I love you...” 

“Sorry, baby,” Jungkook replied while he reached over and gently brushed a diamond teardrop from Jimin’s soft cheek. “You are so cute when you’re this emotional; you know that? Makes me want to squeeze you until you squeak...” 

Jimin started giggling and reached over to lightly hit his hand against Jungkook’s bicep. “You goober...” 

“Goober??? You called me a GOOBER??? Well, I never!!! Hmph!!” The ravenette pouted, and Jimin laughed. 

“You have too, a bunch of times now!!” Jimin snickered. 

“Shoot, you’re right... well, I’m still indignant about it... hmph...” Jungkook cast another glance toward Jimin, then whispered, “You do realize that means the Dread Tickle and Dread Kissing Monsters will both be visiting a certain naughty, red-haired devil boy tonight, don’t you?” 

“My goodness, with all of the things that little devil boy is going to have happening to him later, I’ll be surprised if he can even walk tomorrow!” Jimin blushed as he finished speaking, his brain now catching up to the words. 

Jungkook started chuckling and squeezed Jimin’s hand. “Well, if you want your bottom half to be numb tomorrow morning, I have no problem granting your wish...” 

Jimin gulped as they pulled into the car park, found a space, took a deep breath, and looked at Jungkook. “I’m... I’m really nervous... Kookie...” His beautiful features were suddenly wearing a terrified expression, and Jungkook squeezed his hand again. 

“You stay right there, baby, I’m teleporting...” Jungkook jumped out of the car and zoomed around the front of it, then opened Jimin’s door, helped him up and out of the low-slung vehicle, and wrapped the gorgeous redhead in a big hug. “You’ll be wonderful, baby... beautiful and perfect and ethereal... everyone will love you, and all the troupes will pick you, and then the dilemma will be turning down the ones you don’t want... you are an angel, and you were created to dance... and from the bottom of my heart to beyond the moon, I love you.” 

Jimin clung to Jungkook for a little while, his cheek resting against the younger boy’s shoulder, the redhead’s eyes closed as he absorbed as much of the warmth, love, and comfort that was flowing from the ravenette as he could. Finally, he inhaled deeply, then murmured, “Okay, Jungkookie... I’ll be okay... I’m ready to go...” 

“All right, salangbad-a... let me close the doors...” Jungkook did so, then took Jimin’s hand and walked with him to the informal auditorium, both of them heading around to the door to enter the organized chaos that was happening backstage. 

As soon as they stepped through the doorway, they could hear Hobi’s voice as he called for Jimin, who lifted his hand and waved, then dragged Jungkook after him toward where their friends were gathered. 

“Annyeong, Hyungs, and Noonas!” Jungkook greeted and bowed politely since Hobi and Jongdae’s girlfriends were also in attendance. 

“Annyeong, Jungkookie and Minnie,” Hobi said as he hugged the two boys, leaving Jungkook with a blush and causing Jimin to giggle and squeeze his hand gently. 

“Annyeong, Hyungs, and Noonas,” Jimin greeted, bowing as well. “Are you all nervous? I’m nervous... aish... you’d think I hadn’t ever danced before, the way I’m feeling right now...” 

The other dancers nodded their heads, then everyone kissed their respective significant others, and the friends separated. Jungkook gave Jimin’s pretty bottom a last squeeze, eliciting a soft squeal from the beauty’s lips, then he, Jongin, Lisa, and Momo left to find their seats inside the auditorium. 

As they came around the corner of the building toward the front doors, they heard a voice calling Jungkook’s name, and when they all looked, there were Director and Mrs. Chen, walking toward them, both smiling happily at the group of friends. 

“Jungkook ssi! I was wondering when I was going to get to see you!” Mrs. Chen exclaimed, then shocked everyone when she hugged him. “Hello again, Jongin ssi,” she said to the other boy and hugged him too. 

Director Chen smiled indulgently while Jungkook and Jongin blushed all kinds of shades of pink and red, then introduced the girls to the man and woman. 

“I do apologize; I hope I didn’t embarrass the two of you too much, I’m just excited about watching your boyfriends dance, and also very much looking forward to the Kim’s birthday-Christmas party; thank you for arranging our invitations! I’ve heard a lot about their parties.” The sweet lady said with a lovely smile. 

The group started toward the front door, with Mrs. Chen tucking her hand into the crook of both her husband’s and Jungkook’s elbows as she walked between them. 

“That wasn’t me, Minjee Ajumma, although I was planning to ask tonight if you wanted to go... but, it was my Mom who called Jin and suggested he put you two on the list..." Jungkook patted Mrs. Chen’s hand, and offered her a warm smile. “As for embarrassing me, I love hugs, I just never expect them from people other than Jimin or my family... I won’t ever turn one down, however.” 

The Director and Jungkook’s other friends chatted as they all moved toward their seats when suddenly, voices were heard calling Jungkook’s name. 

“Aish... I swear, my life is becoming more and more like a continuous basketball game, where everyone is always calling to me... I can’t say I don’t enjoy it...” Jungkook giggled, then looked to where the ruckus was coming from and grinned at the dorm mates as they all waved. As the group the ravenette was walking with came closer, he also saw Taehyung, Minseok, and Hyun with their two small boys, and Hyun’s brother, Yukhei, along with his friends Baekhyun and Eunwoo, who were the sons of Director and Mrs. Chen. “Annyeong haseyo, everybody!!” 

Everyone began greeting each other and getting introduced to whoever they didn’t know. At the same time, Taehyung came over and hugged Jungkook tightly, causing the ravenette to blush again, even as he hugged the older boy back. 

“Jungkookie!” Tae exclaimed while Sehun walked over to join them. 

“Tae Hyungie!” Jungkook exclaimed back, causing both of them to start giggling. 

“Did you hear that Jackson will be here tonight!!” Taehyung asked, and Jungkook blinked. 

“Um... Jackson? As in, Jimin’s ex, Jackson?” Jungkook looked around, although he didn’t know what the other young man looked like. 

“Yeh, him... he’s one of the dancer’s in the troupe that Jimin wants to join. I’ve heard he’s outstanding! I’ve never met him, but I figure he’ll probably be backstage with Minnie after the competition, so we’ll all greet him then.” Sehun tugged on Tae’s hand, and the model smiled, then hugged Jungkook again. “Okay, we’re going to our seats, see you afterward...” 

“Yeh, okay...” Jungkook answered, still somewhat shocked by the news Tae had given him until Mrs. Chen caught his attention. 

“Jungkook ssi, come sit down, Duho and I arranged to have you and Jongin sit with us in the front.” The lady took his arm and nudged him a bit to get him to start moving. 

Jungkook looked at her, smiled, looked at the dorm mates and waved, escorted her to her seat, and then sat beside her, so he was in-between her and Jongin. The ravenette leaned toward his friend and whispered, “Tae Hyung just told me he heard Jimin’s ex-boyfriend, Jackson, is here tonight, and he’s a dancer for the troupe Jimin wants to join...” 

Jongin nodded his head. “Yeh, Taemin told me that too... apparently, he’s excellent, and he accompanies the talent scout periodically, to help find new dancers.” 

“Huh,” Jungkook replied, frowning slightly. 

“What’s wrong, you look upset...” Jongin said, a concerned expression on his handsome features. 

“Oh, nothing... I’m just wondering why Jimin didn’t tell me...” Jungkook smiled and shrugged his shoulders. “It must have slipped his mind; we’ve been pretty busy for the past few weeks...” 

“Probably; things were intense there for a couple of days...” Jongin replied, then reached over to pat Jungkook’s forearm. “Don’t start making up stories in your head, Kook-ah, I know how you can be... I’m sure he just forgot, and he’ll tell you soon...” 

“Yeh, you’re probably right... thanks, Hyung...” Jungkook offered the older boy a slight smile, then turned his head toward the stage when Director Chen walked up and was handed a microphone to greet the crowd.


	16. All The Flying Kisses

“Ahem, testing, testing... is this thing on?” Director Chen said as he tapped his fingertip lightly against the microphone, causing the audience to chuckle. Apparently, it was somewhat of his trademark opening for less formal performing arts events. “Oh, okay, now I can hear myself, that’s perfect...” Everyone laughed a little louder, and the man grinned. “All right, enough of my shenanigans... welcome, ladies and gentlemen. I’m sure you all know that tonight is a significant night for some of our dancers, as this competition is for the South Korean dance troupes to choose new talent. Those of you who are competing tonight...” He turned his head and looked toward the area backstage where the boys and girls were waiting and smiled, “I wish you all good luck. Fighting!” 

The audience applauded, and Director Chen, continued, his gaze casting toward the seats. “And to the dancers who chose not to compete this time, but are here to support their classmates, thank you, we are delighted that you are here to cheer them on. And finally, to our guests, the friends and family of our dancers, as well as the talent agents for the troupes, thank you as well; I hope you enjoy the performances they have prepared. And without further ado, I will go sit with my lovely wife and stop forcing all of you to listen to my voice, although I still think it’s a very nice one.” The audience laughed and applauded for the man as he handed the microphone back to the student who was waiting for it; then, after he was seated next to Mrs. Chen, the lights went down in the auditorium, and the first dancer stepped out to the center of the stage. 

Jimin had told Jungkook that while he hoped to eventually become one of the Principal dancers of whatever troupe picked him, he knew he would have to prove that he could dance with a group of others to show how he was able to match their movements. As the ravenette looked over the program they’d been given, he saw that the scarlet-haired boy would be performing twice with some boys and girls the younger boy hadn’t met yet, once before the intermission, and once afterward. 

“Oh darn, Jimin ssi isn’t doing a solo dance this time, I’m so disappointed,” Mrs. Chen whispered, as she leaned toward Jungkook. 

Jungkook blinked and looked at her, and the lady smiled and patted his arm. 

“I’m teasing, Jungkook ssi. He is amazing when he performs alone, but he is also beautiful with a group. I am happy to watch all of them; I only single him out because he’s close to you.” 

Jungkook blushed deeply and smiled. Of course, when Jimin came out with his group for their first dance, his dark chocolate gaze never left the ethereal beauty, and when the dancers finished, he clapped loudly, although he did refrain from whistling. 

At the beginning of the intermission, Mrs. Chen asked if Jungkook would mind escorting her to the ladies’ room, as the Director needed to speak with some of the talent scouts, and Jungkook smiled and nodded his head, then offered her his arm. Right before they started moving, he looked toward the stage and saw Jimin standing there, his eyes scanning the crowd. As Jungkook smiled more widely and raised his hand to signal where he was standing, the redhead also smiled widely and waved excitedly, although the ravenette realized he wasn’t the Jimin was greeting. 

Turning his head, the younger boy looked to where a very handsome young man was waving back at Jimin, and Mrs. Chen commented, “Oh! That’s Jackson Wang! He’s one of the Principal Dancers of the most popular dance groups in South Korea!” Mrs. Chen looked to where Jackson was waving, saw Jimin waving back, and said, “Oh, now that’s interesting... they must be very interested in your Jimin if they’ve sent both the scout and Jackson...” 

“Heh, you don’t say,” Jungkook replied as he started to lower his hand, then looked back at Jimin. The redhead was now looking directly at Jungkook, waving frantically and jumping up and down. When the ravenette raised his hand again, the elder boy started throwing him flying kisses... lots of them... which, of course, all of the dormmates saw, causing the majority of them to yell out ‘RABBITS!!’. Jimin stopped jumping up and down, blushed darkly, tossed another flying kiss to Jungkook, then disappeared behind the curtains, while Jungkook facepalmed himself and shook his head, even as his lips curved into a pleased smile. 

“Rabbits?” Mrs. Chen piped up, eliciting a groan from Jungkook, then the boy grinned and patted her hand, while he began to lead her toward the lobby and the powder room. 

“It’s an inside joke, Minjee Ajumma, and it’s a bit... naughty...” Jungkook felt comfortable calling her aunt at this point, as she and Director Chen had joined Jungkook’s family for Sunday dinner several times and had gotten close to all of them, including Jimin. 

“Oh,” she replied, then raised her eyebrows and looked at Jungkook with a shocked expression. “OH!!” Jungkook blushed deeply and offered her a sheepish grin, and she laughed merrily and patted his arm. “It’s all right, Jungkook ssi, I think it’s adorable that you, Jimin, and all of your friends share such a cute little joke.” She smiled as she left him outside the powder room door, while the ravenette walked away a little bit so as not to appear to be looming in front of it. 

A few moments later, as he was watching the crowd and looking to see if any of his friends were in the near vicinity, he saw Jackson wending his way through the crowd toward him, and for a frightening moment, he was sure the young man was coming to talk to him. However, Jackson and the person he was attending the performance with passed by, so deep in conversation, they didn’t spare the ravenette a glance. Jungkook wasn’t upset about that at all, having not been sure he was up for meeting Jimin’s ex at the moment. 

A short while after that, everyone was sitting back in their seats again, and the second half of the competition began. Jimin’s group was near the end, and as the dancers walked off stage after their presentation, the redhead looked toward where Jungkook sat and cast him another flying kiss. The lights were up just enough that he was able to see the ravenette’ catch’ it and press it to his own lips, and the smile that lit up the elder boy’s mouth sent the younger’s heart soaring. 

Of course, the lights were also up just enough that the dorm mates saw the little moment, so Yeosang loudly whispered, “Rabbits!”, and everyone giggled while Jungkook shook his head and rolled his eyes, then they all quieted down again to watch the rest of the acts. Jongin leaned toward Jungkook and nudged him with his shoulder, then murmured, “I told you there was nothing to worry about... you guys really need to get a room...” 

Jungkook snorted and was shushed by someone sitting on another row, although Director and Mrs. Chen smiled at him to indicate he was fine, and he leaned toward Jongin to murmur back, “We have one, but that obviously doesn’t hinder us...” The two of them grinned at each other, then turned their attention back to the stage. 

When the performance was over, all of the dancers came out on the stage, and most of the guests who’d attended went up, and soon there was a large crowd of people gathered and chatting, as there had been at the formal hall in October. Jungkook and Jongin shielded Mrs. Chen from the milling group and followed Director Chen to the center of the chaos, waited with him as he cleared his throat, then started calling out for everyone to pay attention to him. Minseok, Hyun, their two children, Hyun’s brother, and the Chen’s sons also joined them. 

Once everyone had quieted down and was facing in his direction, he spoke. “Tonight was wonderful; thank you to everyone who performed for us, you were amazing as always. The talent scouts and their guests wanted me to let you all know that they will be in touch with those they have picked in the coming weeks, and they were very pleased with what they observed tonight. Good luck to all of you! Mrs. Chen and I bid you all a good night.” He took Mrs. Chen’s hand, then Jungkook and Jongin helped the two of them get through the crowd, and once at the door, Mrs. Chen hugged the two boys again and smiled. “We’ll see you both at the Kim’s party!” 

“Oh, wait, Minjee Ajumma and Duho Ahjae, Eomma asked me to see if you wanted to come to the house instead, and ride in the party bus with all of us... it will be quite a large group, but should also be a lot of fun.” 

The man and woman looked at each other, and Jungkook and Jongin giggled when Mrs. Chen gave the Director puppy eyes and said, “Pleeeeeeeeease, Duho-ah, let’s do it... we haven’t done anything like that in ages!” 

Director Chen laughed and leaned down to kiss his wife’s cheek, then nodded his head. “Of course, we will, jagiya...” The man smiled at the two boys, then looked at Jungkook. “Please ask your mother to let Minjee know what time we should arrive at the house; since we don’t have plans with your parents before then.” 

“Of course, Duho Ahjae... I hope you both have a lovely rest of your evening.” Jungkook and Jongin bowed politely, and just as the older couple turned to walk out the stage door, Jimin and the whole group of their friends, including the other dancers and their girlfriends, came out of the crowd. Minseok and Hyun took their children and started to leave with the Chen’s, while the three new boys stayed near Jungkook and Jongin, although they looked a bit uncomfortable for a moment, until... 

“Jungkookie!!!! Did I do good???” Jimin was still in his dancer’s high, and he jumped into Jungkook’s arms, catching the ravenette by surprise. However, he automatically cupped his hands under the redhead’s bottom and lifted him so that the elder boy could wrap his legs around the younger’s waist. 

“Jiminie!!! Yes, you did great!! I think it won’t be long before you find out you’ve been selected!” Jungkook smiled as Jimin hugged him tightly, then squirmed to be set back down on his feet. 

As soon as the redhead had touched the floor, he bowed politely to the Director, Mrs. Chen, Minsoek, and Hyun, who had turned around at the sound of the happy boy’s squeal, and the two of them smiled while Mrs. Chen came forward to hug Jimin, bringing a sweet blush to his cheeks. “Annyeong, Minjee Ajumma, Duho Ahjae, Minseok Hyung, Hyun Noona, Chinhae, and Sangook!! Did you enjoy all of the performances tonight?” 

Mrs. Chen nodded her head and tucked her hand into the crook of the Director’s arm. “We did, and now, we are heading home. You know how us’ old folks’ need our rest...” Just before the small group turned to leave, Jimin knelt to greet the two small children, and Sangook waddled up to him and reached out toward his stoplight colored hair, bringing a pretty smile to the redhead’s lips. He lowered his head, and Sangook sank his fingers into the soft locks, his small mouth opening in a pleased giggle. Chinhae was not to be outdone by his brother, and he came closer with his mother’s help, the younger boy laughing when Jimin pulled them both close and hugged them while letting them fuss with his hair. 

Everyone laughed and cooed at the cuteness, and finally, Jimin stood up, Minseok and Hyun both picked up one of the boys, and then they all left. The large group of friends started to talk to each other and decide if they wanted to eat somewhere together or go their separate ways. At the same time, Jungkook introduced Baekhyun, Eunwoo, and Yukhei to everyone, and invited them to join the group for dinner. One of their favorite and informal Korean barbecue places was selected, as they were all hungry anyway, but the group consensus was to go and eat, then split up, to give the dancers the chance to relax and get some rest. 

During the semi-raucous meal, Jungkook and Jimin told their friends about the home movie idea, and everyone was excited to get in touch with their parents and find out if they had any, and if they could borrow them to watch the next weekend. More talk was had regarding the plans for the Kim’s birthday-Christmas party – Jin had chosen a Pirate theme this year, ‘because, who cares if it’s a Christmas party too??’ - and the friends discussed their various outfits. 

“I asked Director and Mrs. Chen if they wanted to join us in the party bus, and my Appa said he wants a headcount by the end of next weekend, so he knows how big it will need to be, I figured we could let him know when we’re all at the big house for breakfast on Sunday.” As the group of friends had grown to include the girlfriends, Jungkook’s mother offered to let the girls stay in the guest rooms at the big house when they had a movie night if they wished, and they’d done it once so far, enjoying themselves immensely. Then, breakfast at the big house was added into the equation. Consequently, everyone was looking forward to movie weekend and the party; the three new boys were easily integrated and embraced into the group, and much laughter, food, and drink was shared.


	17. Behind The Auditorium

Now, Jungkook and Jimin were walking to the Spyder, after having said good night to their friends. As they held hands and approached the car, the redhead looked around to be sure they were far enough away from anyone to be heard, then at the ravenette and whispered, “Hey... weren’t you supposed to... ehm... you know... behind the auditorium... somewhere?” 

Jungkook stopped beside the passenger side of the car and turned to face the beautiful dancer. “Hm, ah yes, I vaguely remember something about that... wasn’t I supposed to help the janitor take out the trash from the building after the performance? Oh no, he’ll be so angry that I forgot!!” He flinched and laughed as Jimin started punching his arm gently. 

“Yah, aesaekki!! No, that wasn’t it!!” Jimin was still holding Jungkook’s hand as he placed his hand on his hip. 

“No? Hm... oh, wait! I remember!” Jungkook exclaimed while Jimin grinned. “I was supposed to help load some of the equipment into the vans so that it could be moved over to the concert hall for the big performance in December... oh dear, I’m going to be in big trouble for forgetting that!!!” 

Jimin frowned and stomped his foot, then pooched his bottom lip out in a cute pout. “Nuuuuuuu!!! Hmph!” 

Jungkook lifted his hand and tilted his head back while stroking his chin as though he was thinking very hard as he said, “Oh... wait... I think I’m starting to remember you saying you wouldn’t be able to be quiet, although I don’t recall the rest of the conversation... why wouldn’t you be able to be quiet behind the auditorium, I wonder...?” The ravenette quickly backed away from the redhead as Jimin tried to flick his forehead with his finger. 

“YAH!!!!” The gorgeous angel yelled, then blinked and grinned sheepishly while looking around to see if anyone had noticed his sudden outburst. Luckily, all of their friends had left, and no-one else was currently coming out of or entering the restaurant, so he turned back to Jungkook and frowned. “Nuuuuuu, you big jerk! You were supposed to do something to the cute, naughty little devil boy!!! He’s waiting, and he’s very frustrated...” 

Jungkook snickered when Jimin had looked around; then, jaw dropped as the redhead reminded him. “Oh my gosh, how could I forget my bad little devil boy?? My goodness, well, we have to go back there right now!” The black-haired boy let go of the red-haired boy’s hand, grabbed the front of his coat in his fists, pulled him close, and kissed him soundly on his sweet mouth. 

“Oooo!!” Jimin squealed into the kiss, his own hands lifting to cup the sides of Jungkook’s face, blinking rapidly when the ravenette released the redhead, opened the car door, then urged him to get in. Jimin quickly slid into the seat and buckled up, Jungkook got in the driver’s side, and a few minutes later, they were parked behind the auditorium, happy to see that the only people still around were the cleaning crew, who they knew would be busy inside for a few hours. 

“Jungkookie...” Jimin started to say, his eyes widening as he looked toward the younger boy and found Jungkook’s face darkened with his beast, a soft moan whimpering from his throat when the ravenette licked his lips. “My... my goodness... Mr. Big Bad... what... what big... big ha... hands you have...” he gasped. 

“The better to tease you with, my dear,” Jungkook growled, his voice taking on his savage need’s molasses quality. “Get out of the car, baby...” 

“But...” Jimin started to say. 

“One...” 

Jimin squeaked and quickly got out, then started to back away as Jungkook did the same and stalked toward him. “Now... now, Jungkookie... I... I really don’t... don’t want anyone to... hear... hear me... so...” 

“Then I guess I’ll just have to make sure I keep kissing you so they won’t... naughty little devil boy...” 

Jimin grunted when his back hit a wall, and he suddenly realized he’d backed himself into one of the decorative features of the auditorium, which just so happened to be a sheltered curve. However, the shape of the structure and the concrete it was made of would perfectly amplify any noises he made, and he gulped. 

“Mmm, I couldn’t have planned that any better if I’d tried,” Jungkook snarled quietly as he closed the gap between them and pressed his body against the redhead. “And you’re going to have to be really quiet, baby... even when I do this...” The ravenette pressed his mouth against the column of Jimin’s neck and began to suck on it gently, tasting the salt from the redhead’s sweat, until he’d left a hickey, while Jimin writhed. 

“J-Jungkookie...” Jimin groaned, wincing as he heard his voice suddenly boosted in the small space, causing the ravenette to chuckle quietly. 

“Who’s Jungkookie, baby?” Jungkook answered, his voice still thick and sweet, and murmured against the shell of Jimin’s ear, his hot, humid breath sending shivers down the elder boy’s spine. 

“S-sorry, D-Daddy...” Jimin replied, barely making any sound at all as he felt Jungkook step back slightly and unbutton his and the redhead’s coats. 

“It’s all right, babydoll, just don’t forget again... now... stand still...” Jungkook commanded, lifting his feral gaze to Jimin’s, his lips curved into a savage smile. 

“O-okay... D-Daddy...” Jimin whimpered nearly silently. 

Jungkook had stepped far enough away that Jimin could see the space between them, and since the moon would be full in a few days, the light was bright enough for him to make out details of precisely what the ravenette was doing. 

“Oh... oh fuck...” Jimin groaned, wincing again as his voice was amplified, while he watched Jungkook unbuckle his belt, then open his jeans and push them and his underpants to his thighs, revealing his thick, hard cock as it throbbed in front of his groin. The magnificent raven then reached out, grabbed the waistband of the beautiful angel’s dance pants and panties, yanked them down, then quickly turned him around to face the building and lifted his coat to bare his backside to the cold air, eliciting a surprised hiss from between his plump lips. 

“Remember, baby... don’t move... and be quiet...” Jungkook growled as he held the coat up against the top of Jimin’s shoulders. 

Jimin felt Jungkook moving, then the sharp sting as a hard slap was delivered to one of his cheeks, and another, and so on, until twenty smacks had been given to only one side of his ass, and the sound of the swats was echoing back and forth between the decorative curves of the building that faced each other. He’d not experienced this particular sensation yet, where one of his mounds was burning, and the other was untouched, and for a long moment, he couldn’t decide how to react. 

The ravenette didn’t give him any time to contemplate further, as he suddenly slipped his lubed thumb into the redhead’s tight hole and began to fuck him with it. “Bad, bad little devil boy, standing here waiting for Daddy to come and torment you... I’m going to make you cum on this building, you naughty boy, then I’m going to fuck you hard, then whip you with my belt while you try not to scream...” 

Jungkook’s thumb was just long enough to be able to immediately start rubbing over the membrane covering Jimin’s prostate, and the redhead had to lift his hands and press them both to his mouth to keep himself from being heard as he moaned, then squealed when he felt his shaft start to jump and spew his seed all over the wall in front of him. 

As soon as Jungkook felt Jimin’s muscles clenching around his thumb, he tugged it out of that hot place, then lined his tip up with the redhead’s rosebud and pushed in, his dick coated with lube, but still causing the elder to hiss a breath through his teeth at the sudden entry. The raven boy did wait once he was fully sheathed, giving the red-haired angel time to adjust to the fullness, but he was not gentle when he started moving, and Jimin again gripped his hands over his mouth tightly to muffle his cries. 

It didn’t take long for Jungkook to fill Jimin’s ass with his own sperm, then he stepped back and quickly pulled up his underpants and jeans while letting Jimin’s coat fall and cover his backside for a moment. Once he was zipped and buttoned, he stepped back a bit further and slowly slid his belt from the belt loops as he growled, “Bend over and lift your coat, baby, time for my leather to greet your bare ass...” 

Jungkook waited, but Jimin didn’t move, his hands still covering his mouth, his head lowered as he fought to catch his breath. Finally, the beauty started to turn around, and even though he was still rock hard, tears were standing in his eyes, and he lowered his hands and whispered, “R-r-r-r-red, D-d-d-d-daddy...” 

Jimin’s bottom lip started to quiver, and Jungkook immediately dropped his belt on the ground, then closed the distance between them, wrapped his arms around the redhead’s waist under his coat, and held him close. “Shh... shh, Jiminie... it’s okay, baby, I won’t do that to you... shh... I’m sorry if I scared you, sweetheart...” 

Jimin gripped the front of Jungkook’s shirt and pressed his face hard into the crook of the ravenette’s neck as he took deep breaths and tried not to cry. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he repeated so softly the younger boy could barely hear it, but he could feel the elder’s lips moving against his skin. 

“Hush, Jiminie... you didn’t do anything to apologize for, I did... I’m so sorry I frightened you, joesonghamnida, salangbad-a... jeongmal mianhae... forgive me, sweetheart...” Jungkook reached down and gently began to caress and fondle Jimin’s bottom, bringing a soft sigh from the beauty’s mouth as he began to calm down. 

“Jungkookie,” Jimin whimpered, still holding tightly to the front of Jungkook’s shirt as he tilted his head slightly and pressed his mouth against the raven boy’s ear, “I... I want that... but... not here... and not tonight... okay?” 

“Mmm, of course, it’s okay, sweetling... I’ll give you whatever you want, whenever you want it...” Jungkook nuzzled his lips into the hollow of Jimin’s throat, eliciting a quiet purr from him. “Are you ready to go home, baby?” 

“Not... not yet, Kookie-ah... I... I just need you to hold me like this for a little longer...” Jimin admitted softly, and Jungkook hugged him closer while continuing to caress and fondle his sweet nether cheeks. 

“All right, Minnie-ah, you just let me know when you’re ready, I won’t let you go until then...” Jungkook gently pressed soft kisses along Jimin’s neck while rubbing his behind, and the two of them stood there for a long moment until the cold air on Jimin’s naked lower body was uncomfortable, then he indicated he was ready. 

“Mmm, sweet little devil boy... here, let’s pull these up... oh, oops, sorry about that, sweetheart, I didn’t think about the fact they’d be cold when I put them back on you... here, let me rub your legs and help them warm up...” Jungkook quickly stroked his hands up and down Jimin’s legs from his knees to his thighs, building up heat, then picked up his belt, stood up, and slipped it back on. “Oh, hang on a second, I brought these too...” He let Jimin step out of the area he’d been standing in, then pulled a small baggy with some white cloths inside it from his coat pocket. As he opened the bag, Jimin got a whiff of vinegar, and he giggled, realizing the ravenette had brought paper towels soaked in the stinky stuff to clean the wall with, and not leave any evidence of their presence. 

“Oh my gosh, Jungkook,” Jimin barely whispered, letting the interesting acoustics pick up his voice and make it just a bit louder so the raven boy could hear, “I swear you are the only person I know who would have ever thought about that...” 

Jungkook chuckled softly as he finished the cleanup, then closed the baggy and stuffed it back into his pocket while holding the dirty paper towels to take them to the trash. “I carry them with me in the car all the time now... I figure, why make someone else clean up our mess if we do it where it would have to be scrubbed off later.” 

Jimin grinned and shook his head, then reached out and took the ravenette’s other hand, and the two of them walked toward the car. After Jungkook discarded the trash, he and the redhead got in the car and started driving home.


	18. Pinkie Promise

“Jungkook-ah?” Jimin murmured, his hand lightly brushing up and down Jungkook’s thigh as he looked out the window at the buildings they drove past. 

“Ne?” Jungkook rested his hand on the back of Jimin’s as they sat at a light and looked toward the ethereal beauty. 

“Why did you only spank one side of my butt? It felt... still feels... weird...” 

The light turned green, and Jungkook smiled as his attention returned to the road. “I wanted to see what you thought about it... is it a good weird or a bad weird?” 

“Hm...” Jimin hummed softly as he thought about it. “Well... it’s not bad, but... it’s like I’m waiting for the other side to be spanked now... I don’t really like that feeling very much...” 

“Oh? I thought you liked the anticipation?” Jungkook pulled into the garage and turned to look at the redhead seriously, unbuckled his seatbelt once they’d parked, and waited for his reply. 

“I do, just... I don’t know how to explain it... have you ever had it done to you like that?” Jimin unbuckled his seat belt and turned to face Jungkook, the two perfectly comfortable sitting in the little car while they talked. 

“I have, yes...” Jungkook answered. 

“Oh... well... how did it feel to you?” 

Jungkook smiled again and reached over to lightly brush his fingertips over Jimin’s soft cheek. “I agree it’s weird, but... it also makes me horny as hell. But it can be frustrating, especially if the other side isn’t spanked at all. I had that used on me as a punishment, and it left me wanting what I wasn’t going to get...” 

Jimin blinked, then started to open his door. “Okay, this is getting interesting, I want to go in the house and talk about this on the couch...” 

Jungkook laughed and nodded his head, then exited the vehicle, before walking toward the kitchen door with the redhead. 

“But, keep talking...” Jimin said as they stepped into the kitchen and removed their shoes and coats, then went to the stairs to go upstairs and change into comfortable clothes. “Oh... I want to take a quick shower, I feel sticky, now that my sweat has dried...” 

“Okay, baby...” Jungkook replied as he began to remove his clothes and change into sweats. “I’m going to go downstairs and start a fire; I’ll be waiting for you.” 

“All right, Jungkookie...” They shared a warm kiss, quickly removed their contact lenses, then Jimin stepped into the shower, and Jungkook descended to the first floor. 

A short time later, Jimin came down dressed in sweats and joined Jungkook on the sofa, snuggling against him on the chaise end, under the soft yellow blanket. “Hey, there’s new throw pillows, and they’re blue! That’s one of my favorite colors!” Luckily, the pattern on the couch was so colorful; everything matched it. 

Jungkook giggled and nodded his head. “My mom called your mom and asked her, then bought them... she also replaced that overly fuzzy blue blanket with one like this, so when we wash this one, we’ll have the blue one to snuggle under.” 

“Aw man, your Mom... I love her so much...” Jimin sighed happily and smiled. 

“She loves you too, baby.” Jungkook murmured as he pulled the elder boy into his lap, then cuddled him. “Hm, what were we talking about again? I seem to have lost my memory, now that I have this naughty little devil boy sitting in my lap...” 

“Pfft,” Jimin said as he rolled his eyes, “you know exactly what we were talking about, and I’m not going to let you distract me, so you don’t have to talk about it, this time... hmph...” 

Jungkook snickered and gently tickled Jimin’s sides, then relaxed and held him warmly. “Let’s see... where was I? Oh, right, okay, so... what did you want to know about me being spanked before?” 

“Well, hm...” Jimin watched the flames consuming the log in the fireplace, then spoke quietly. “Who was it who did it? I mean, if you don’t mind telling me...” 

“Youngheum Hyung,” Jungkook answered without hesitation. “And San, sometimes...” 

Jimin blinked, then slowly slid off Jungkook’s lap to sit cross-legged next to him and look at his face. “I’m sorry... did you just say Youngheum Hyung and San? Your best friends?” 

Jungkook watched as Jimin moved, then grinned as the redhead asked his question. “I did... I mean, who better to experiment with if you don’t want to do it with someone who might misinterpret the situation?” 

Jimin just looked at Jungkook with his mouth open for a long moment, then asked, “What about all the girls you played with?” 

“That was when I got older, although both Youngheum Hyung and San would still do it, sometimes.” Jungkook was sitting there like the conversation they were having was utterly mundane, and Jimin was trying very hard not to freak out. 

“Did... did San spank you when he stayed with you when we were fighting?” Jimin whispered, causing Jungkook to shake his head immediately. 

“No, and he wouldn’t unless I specifically asked, and neither would Youngheum Hyung. But, I don't need to ask, since I have you to take care of me when I need it...” 

Jimin cleared his throat and shook his head as he murmured, “You’re so nonchalant about this...” 

Jungkook shrugged his shoulders and smiled as he patted his lap. “Come back over here, sweetheart...” When Jimin did and was comfortably ensconced on his thighs again, the ravenette nuzzled his lips against the redhead’s forehead. “How do you think I should be acting about it?” 

Jimin picked gently at the front of Jungkook’s sweatshirt, grabbed one of his hands, and started playing with his fingers. “I dunno... I mean, I don’t know how I’d feel, telling you about stuff like that... I think I might be embarrassed... maybe...” 

“You’ve told me things about your ex-bastard and Jackson, and you weren’t embarrassed... yes, you were upset about stuff that bastard did, but you didn’t seem embarrassed... were you?” 

“Hm... no, I guess not...” Jimin murmured. 

Jungkook smiled and watched for a minute while Jimin played little games with his fingertips. “You are unbearably adorable, jagiya...” The ravenette rubbed his cheek against the side of Jimin’s head, then murmured, “What else do you want to know?” 

“Um... you said that you realized you were turned on by spanking and that most of the time, none of your friends noticed... what did you mean by that?” 

“Well, most of them didn’t notice, but a couple of times, both San and Youngheum Hyung saw me trying to hide my boner when we were playing those kinds of games...” 

“Wait... you guys played spanking games??!!!” Jimin turned his head and looked at Jungkook with a shocked expression; his eyes opened owlishly. 

“Well, not specifically spanking games, but you know, like... challenging each other to see how hard we could hit, but after we’d punched each other a few times, that got boring, so we looked for other ways to test it... a couple of the guys didn’t like it at all, and they wouldn’t participate, but the rest of us just thought it was funny... well, they did... my cock certainly took it seriously...” 

Jimin snickered and wiggled his butt a little, grinning as he felt Jungkook’s dick begin to harden under him. “Okay, so you perverts spanked each other, and you liked it, but only San and Youngheum Hyung knew... when did all that start??” 

“Mmm, let me think... I think it was the summer between sixth and seventh grades... mmm... yeh, that was when it happened... the first time was when we all had a sleepover at one of the other guy’s houses. We were all in the basement with our sleeping bags and stuff, just sitting around and talking as we were getting ready to go to sleep.” 

Jimin blinked. “How the heck did you guys go from just talking to spanking each other?! I mean, I get it if you’re outside and playing around, and everyone’s rambunctious, and it just happens, but you guys were just sitting around...” 

“Oh, I forgot, it was Bhuwakul’s birthday... we were at his house, that’s right... wow, that was a long time ago... anyway, since it was his birthday and we usually slapped each other’s backs, we decided that was too much like what everyone else did, so one of the other guys slapped his butt... then another of the guys did it... and pretty soon, we were all doing it... and that’s when we found out that he doesn’t like being spanked... he was so mad at us and kept complaining about how much his ass hurt all night... hahaha, that was so funny...” The magnificent ravenette was still watching the gorgeous redhead play with his fingers as Jimin started giggling. 

“Well, I guess that’s one way to find out what your kinks are... so, when did you discover you liked it?” 

“The next day... we were all at the park, and Bhuwakul was still pissed off at all of us, so he decided that since we were still celebrating his birthday, he should get to do whatever he wanted, and he made us all agree before he told us what he planned. Of course, once we’d said okay, he said he would make all of our asses hurt like his did, and naturally, we all started yelling and running around, and pretty soon, everyone was spanking everyone else, and... I ended up with one of the first boner’s I ever had...” 

Jimin blinked and stopped playing with Jungkook’s fingers, then squirmed around a bit until he was sitting between the raven boy’s legs, facing him, with his legs over the younger’s thighs, and his feet on either side of Jungkook’s hips. “That was... that was right about when I really started to try to get your attention...” 

Jungkook nodded his head and started to gently caress Jimin’s legs through his sweatpants. “Uh-huh... so, on top of suddenly finding out I liked to be spanked, which was weird enough; then there was you, constantly touching me... now, I look back and realize what a big idiot I was, especially since you and I could have experimented with everything together... but, I was too much of a coward to admit any of that out loud, to anybody... San and Youngheum Hyung figured it out on their own and confronted me about it. I tried to deny it, but, well... they kind of forced my hand.” 

Jimin was sitting there with his mouth wide open again, and Jungkook laughed softly, then reached out and gently tucked his fingers under the beauty’s chin, then pushed, closing his lips. “Oh, sorry, I’m just... holy shit... all those fantasies I had about you... er... um... nevermind... what do you mean they forced your hand?” 

Jungkook tilted his head and grinned. “Mmm, was my beautiful Jiminie having naughty fantasies about me back then? I can admit now that once I figured out what my dick was good for, besides pissing, I spent quite a few lazy afternoons imagining you and me doing things to each other while I jerked myself off... but again, big pabo here... gods, I was so stupid... oh well, now I get to make up for all of that...” He leaned forward and offered the pretty redhead a kiss, which was accepted and returned, and then sat back. “So... first, you have to promise me not ever to tell either of them that I’m telling you about this...” 

Jimin lifted his hand and placed it over his heart. “I swear, I will never tell another soul...” 

“Pinkie promise?” Jungkook asked, then stuck out his hand with his pinkie bent. 

“Pinkie promise.” Jimin replied as he hooked his pinkie with Jungkook’s, and they giggled.


	19. It Started With A Game Of Truth Or Dare

“Okay, so... a couple of weeks after Bhuwakul’s birthday sleepover, me, San and Youngheum Hyung were at Youngheum Hyung’s house. It was still summer break, and it was the middle of the day, so his parents weren’t at home, and his older sister was out at the mall with her friends. The three of us were sitting around playing video games. As usual, I was winning, but suddenly, San said he was bored and wanted to play truth or dare instead, which I found kind of weird because we didn’t play that very often. When we did, there were usually a lot of other kids involved, both boys and girls... but Youngheum Hyung and I agreed to it anyway – I had no idea they’d both planned it – and to throw me off, San asked Youngheum Hyung first, and he said truth. I can’t remember what question San asked, but once Youngheum Hyung answered it, it was my turn, and when he said truth or dare, of course, I took dare, because, again, big idiot here...” 

Jimin snickered and scooted closer to the ravenette, then curled his legs slightly around his hips and tucked his feet under the couch cushion Jungkook was leaning against. “Hahaha, I can see where this is going...” 

“Yep, you guessed it in one... the dare was me letting them spank my bare ass... like, not over my shorts and underpants, but butt naked, literally... I almost chickened out, but I knew those guys would never do anything to hurt me seriously. They swore they would never tell anyone else about it – and they never have, I should add... and I was so curious... so a couple of minutes later, I was bent over a chair with my shorts and panties around my ankles, getting my ass smacked, and loving every second of it...” Jungkook rolled his eyes as he started to blush at the memory. “I got so fucking hard, and my dick was drooling precum all over the seat of the chair under my stomach, when suddenly, one of them hit me with a belt so hard I came... I’m still not sure which one of them did it, because I was crying and I had my eyes closed, and neither one of them would admit who it was... I’m pretty sure they thought I’d hate them for using something other than their hands, but fuck...” He shook his head and reached into his sweatpants to adjust his cock, getting hard from talking about it. 

And again, Jimin was sitting there with the deer in the headlights look, his mouth wide open, and when Jungkook stopped talking, the beauty scooted as close to the raven boy as he could get and attacked his lips with needy kisses. 

“Holy shit, Jiminie, look at you, getting all sexed up from listening to me talk about getting spanked...” Jungkook spoke between kisses while he wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend’s body and held him close. 

Suddenly, Jimin squirmed out of Jungkook’s embrace and stood up on the couch, his feet on either side of the ravenette’s legs, while urging him to push his thighs together. Once the younger had done so, the elder did a little dance on the sofa seat to yank his sweats off, then sat back on Jungkook’s lap, bared from his waist down. No words were spoken, and the beautiful redhead had an extremely determined look on his face, with his tongue captured between his teeth, as he reached toward the front of Jungkook’s sweat pants and pulled the waistband away from his body, then pushed the garment down, nudging the younger boy to move his hips a bit, then pulled the pants down to the ravenette’s thighs. 

Jungkook just sat there and watched all of this with a surprised expression, his lips curved into a smirk as he watched a wet spot begin to form on the front of Jimin’s sweatshirt, where his tip was rubbing against the fabric and leaking precum onto it. He kept his hands out of the way, imagining that he knew what the gorgeous angel’s intent was, but not wanting to interrupt him, although he did whisper, “Whatcha’ doin’, baby?” 

“Mmph... want... want this...” Jimin murmured as he grabbed Jungkook’s cock and pushed it down slightly, then sat forward and let go so that the tip would nudge against his pucker. “Don’t... don’t move... yet...” The elder boy wrapped his arms around the younger’s shoulders, tucked his forehead into the hollow of his neck, then began to roll his hips, which rubbed Jungkook’s glans over Jimin’s wrinkled rosebud and between the sweet spots of his ass cheeks, causing the ravenette to groan loudly and grip his hands against the outside of the redhead’s thighs. “Daddy... ngh... oh... oh, Daddy... feels... feels good... ohgod... tease... tease me...” 

Jungkook moved his hands to grip Jimin’s perfect mounds and gently pressed them together, so when the redhead pushed himself forward, the ravenette’s cock tip would slide more firmly against his little hole, then into the warm space between those sweet spots, the precum dribbling from Jungkook’s tip slicking the tender flesh nicely. “Fuck, baby... all this just from me tellin’ you a story... such a sexy, beautiful boy you are... mmph... that... yeh... that does feel good... jesu...” Jungkook’s breath repeatedly caught in his throat with each movement Jimin made, while the elder boy whimpered and tucked his feet under the backs of the raven’s thighs. 

“Please... please, Daddy... I want... I want to feel you... cum... on my hole...” Jimin moaned, his lips then beginning to suckle softly at Jungkook’s neck. 

Jungkook’s eyebrows rose to hide under his bangs, and he gulped, groaned, and mumbled, “Fuck, baby... that’s... that’s so fucking hot... mmph... don’t stop moving, sweet thing, and I’ll give you what you want... such a good, sweet boy, I’m so proud of you for being able to ask for that... such a sexy, dirty little request... I love it... I love you... mmph...” 

As Jungkook had been talking, Jimin was getting more frantic, and he started squeezing his ass cheeks together to grip more tightly against the ravenette’s tip. With a tilt of his hips, the elder felt the younger’s broad cockhead begin to push past his entrance, and he moved until he felt it pop in, then pulled back so it would pop out again, then repeated the action while Jungkook came unglued under him. 

“Ohhhhhhfuccckkkkkkkk babbyyyyyyyyyyyy...” Jungkook was doing his best not to move his hips and thrust himself deep into Jimin’s ass, the urge to do so mounting with each passing second, especially once he started to feel the tight muscle spreading open then closed each time Jimin moved. “Fuck... baby... I’m gonna cum... mmm... fuck, that feels amazing... ohgod... almost, baby... ngh... almost there... just a li... little... moreeeeeeeefucckkkkI’mcummmminngggggg...” The ravenette was unable to keep himself from thrusting his hips hard, and he pushed his cock deep into the redhead’s ass, then forced himself to pull out again, right as he felt his balls clench and start spewing his sperm against that secret place. 

Jimin shuddered and climaxed, coating the inside of his sweatshirt with his own seed, when he felt the warm wetness of Jungkook’s cum smearing over his pucker and sweet curves of his ass, his voice high pitched and breathy as he squealed into the crook of the younger boy’s neck. Both of them continued moving for a few more seconds until they had drained themselves dry, then the redhead melted against the ravenette and panted hot puffs of air along his skin, while the ravenette held him gently and pressed kisses against his forehead, while still softly fondling his bottom. 

“Wow, Jiminie,” Jungkook finally managed to whisper, “what the fuck was that? I loved it...” He swallowed, then chuckled softly. “I need some water, baby... wanna come with me to the kitchen?” 

“I dunno, Kookie... I just... I just wanted to see what it would feel like... I loved it too... and... and I want more...” Jimin whimpered and rolled his hips, rubbing himself against Jungkook’s tip again, causing the younger to gasp and move his hands to hold the redhead’s hips and stop him from moving. 

“Mmm, too sensitive right now, sweet thing... c’mon, lemme carry you to the kitchen, you probably need some water too...” Jungkook swung his legs to the edge of the couch seat, then sat up, and once Jimin had wrapped his legs around the raven boy’s waist, he stood up and carried the elder with him, shuffling along as his sweat pants slowly slipped from his thighs to his ankles. “Hm, I’m going to need to set you down for a second, sweetheart, so I can pull my pants back up...” 

“Nuuuuuuu...” Jimin whined, tightening his legs around Jungkook’s waist, “take ’em off, so you’re naked like me...” 

Jungkook snickered and lightly spanked Jimin’s bottom, then kicked out of his pants. “Such a naughty little devil boy, I should give you the rest of your spanking now... hm, and I seem to remember that I’m supposed to ask the Dread Tickle and Dread Kissing Monsters to visit us and punish you, too...” He easily wrapped one arm around the redhead’s waist and held him while reaching into the fridge to grab a couple of water bottles. 

“Mmm, no want more spanking or monsters... I sleepy, Daddy...” Jimin murmured cutely against Jungkook’s neck. 

“My cute baby... here, sit here for a minute so I can open the water.” Jungkook set Jimin’s bottom on the seat of one of the tall chairs, eliciting a soft squeal from the beauty’s lips as his bare skin touched the cold wood. He stood in place to allow the sweet redhead to keep his legs around his waist while he opened one of the bottles and offered it to the elder boy, who opened his mouth and said, “Ahhhh...” 

The ravenette snickered and carefully held the mouth of the bottle to Jimin’s lips, then continued to hold it while the elder boy drank, and once he was finished, Jungkook had his fill. “You ready to go to bed, baby?” He asked as he lifted the angel from the chair and started turning off the lights. 

“Mhm... ‘cept you still have to tell me the rest of your story... how come you got half spanked...” Jimin’s voice was muzzy, and his eyes were closed as he rested his cheek against Jungkook’s shoulder, while the raven started up the stairs to their bedroom. 

“I’ll tell you the rest later, sweetling... let’s sleep for a while, first, okay?” Jungkook continued turning off lights until he was standing next to the bed. “Okay, let go and scoot over, so I can get in and snuggle you, baby...” 

“Mmmkay, Daddy...” Jimin mumbled, barely awake at this point, and as soon as Jungkook had turned off the bedside light and cuddled up to the sweet redhead, the boy was off to dreamland. 

“Goodnight, my Jiminie, saranghae...” 


	20. You'd Really Buy Me A Ferrari??!!!

At some point in the middle of the night, Jungkook woke up and rolled toward Jimin, able to see the angelic face clearly in the light of the nearly full moon. “Jiminie... beautiful boy... wake up, sweetheart... I have something I want to give you...” He slowly stroked his hand over the redhead’s warm skin under the covers, and the beauty began to come awake, his eyes blinking partially open while a sweet smile curved his full lips. 

“Mmm? A gift for me? Can I guess?” Jimin whispered as he snuggled close to Jungkook, the two of them intertwining their legs and starting to share soft kisses. At the same time, the ravenette’s hand naturally slid further down the elder’s body to gently caress his tender bottom. 

“Mhm...” Jungkook hummed, the corners of his mouth lifted in a mirror-image smile. 

“Ooo... let’s see, what have I wished for lately... mmm... did you buy me a Ferrari??!!! Oh, Kookie!!” Jimin pretended to be very excited, although he was still too sleepy to do any jumping around, and instead clasped his hands to his cheeks and gave Jungkook a cute aegyo grin. “Should we go look in the garage?!!” 

Jungkook snickered and shook his head. “Mmm, no, not a Ferrari... at least not right now... no, it’s something even better...” The gorgeous ravenette lightly sucked the beautiful redhead’s bottom lip into his mouth, nibbled on it gently with his teeth, and then released it. “Guess again, sweetheart...” 

“Kookie... you said not right now... does that mean... you’d really buy me a Ferrari??” Jimin watched Jungkook’s expression, and the younger boy smiled, then nodded. 

“If you wanted one baby, I’d buy it for you... I'd even make sure it was yellow... I’ll give you anything you want...” 

Jimin blinked and smiled shyly while he lowered his gaze. “Wow... that’s... wow... um... hm... okay, that’s a chat for another time... for now, I’m still guessing... let’s see... did you buy me a pony??!!! Is it out in the backyard??!!!!” The beauty started giggling, and Jungkook laughed. 

“I thought you were afraid of horses?” Jungkook said. 

“Well, yeh... but if you were going to buy me one, I’d have someone teach me not to be!” 

“Well, I don’t know anything about horses, so unless you really, really, really, really wanted one, I won’t be getting you a pony...” 

“Oh, okay... so, if it’s not a Ferrari, that has a horse for a logo, or a pony... is it...” Jimin brushed his lips softly against Jungkook’s ear and murmured, “Your. Big. Fat. Cock?” 

Jungkook’s mouth dropped open as he pulled back slightly to look at the beautiful elder, who was covering his face with his hands. “Holy shit, Jiminie... I can’t believe you actually said that...” 

“Oh my god, I know, I’m so embarrassed!” Jimin replied while he tried to hide his hand-covered face in the crook of Jungkook’s neck. 

Jungkook started laughing and hugged Jimin tightly enough, so he squeaked, then whispered, “I think it’s very sexy when you say dirty things like that... and yes, baby, I want to give you my big, fat cock...” 

Jimin shivered, then slightly lowered his hands and peeked over his fingers. “Oh, my goodness, that sounds delicious, but what will the other devils say when they hear about this? I’m supposed to steal all your money and your heart and turn you into my slave, cuz I’m a bad little devil boy... I’ll even show you my membership card, you’ll see!!!” 

Jungkook grinned and kissed the backs of Jimin’s fingers, while he slowly squeezed the beauty’s soft bottom cheeks, then slipped his hand between the sweet mounds and tickled his fingertips over the redhead’s tight entrance. “I promised I wouldn’t tell, remember? So, if I don’t tell, and you don’t tell, they’ll never know... and besides... don’t you want it... here?” 

“They have ways of finding out...” Jimin whispered, then pretended to look around, “but if we’re very quiet, maybe they won’t...” 

Jungkook chuckled. “I’m not the one who has to worry about being noisy, little devil boy; you’re the one that makes all the pretty noises...” He pulled Jimin closer and rubbed his cock alongside the redhead’s shaft, both of them moaning softly at the intimate touch. 

“Pfft, you make those kinds of noises too, and you know it... hm... but you’re right, I will have to be careful... maybe if I ride you, so I can kiss you, you can keep me from being noisy...” Jimin lowered one of his hands from his face and reached between their bodies to wrap it around Jungkook’s girth. “Oh... you’re definitely ready, aren’t you?” 

Jungkook groaned softly and nuzzled his lips over Jimin’s mouth, then licked his tongue over those plump lips, before nipping them gently with his teeth. “I’ve been ready for a while, baby, but I was watching you sleep... you’re so otherworldly in the moonlight, I keep thinking you’re a dream...” 

Jimin blinked, then released his hold on the younger’s length and instead wrapped his arms around Jungkook’s neck and hugged him tightly. “Oh, Koo... when you say things like that, my heart... my heart just gets so full... I love you so much...” 

Jungkook smiled and returned the hug while nuzzling his lips along the side of Jimin’s neck. “Saranghae, salangbad-a... I always want to fill your heart... well, and other places too...” He chuckled when the redhead smacked his hand against the back of his head gently. 

“Aish, here I was feeling all romantic, and you have to be naughty... mmm... then again, there’s really nothing wrong with that... especially if I’m going to get to ride you... hey... Ferrari with horse logo, a pony... and I get to ride you... I’m sensing a theme here...” Jimin tilted his head back, and the two of them looked at each other, then started cracking up. “Apparently I’ve been comparing you favorably to... well...” Jungkook pretended to whinny, and Jimin shook his head quickly. “No, nope, not a bit of it, that is just weird... don’t start neighing, I’ll have to kick you to the couch...” 

“Awwww, you’re no fun,” Jungkook complained, although he did begin to tease Jimin’s tight hole a little more insistently by very gently nudging his fingertip inside. “Are you still wanting what I want to give you, baby?” The ravenette murmured against the redhead’s ear, sending gooseflesh racing down his spine. 

“Yes... please, Daddy...” Jimin whispered back, suddenly becoming very squirmy. 

Jungkook smiled and nibbled softly at the sweet angel’s earlobe, then murmured, “I have something else I want to do for you first, baby, but you need to go wash up a little, so I won’t taste any of the yucky flavored lube I used earlier...” 

“Ohhhhgodddddddd, Daddyyyyy...” Jimin groaned as a picture of what Jungkook meant flitted through his mind. “Okay... I won’t be long... don’t go anywhere... I swear I’ll hurry...” The beauty started to climb out from under the covers, and the younger boy began to move as well. 

“I need to use the facilities, but I’ll go downstairs so you can use the powder room if you need to... I’ll meet you right back here...” Jungkook patted the mattress, and Jimin gave him a quick kiss before they slipped out of bed and went to do their things. 

A short while later, Jimin came out of the powder room, wiping his face with a towel, as he’d washed his face and done a little other freshening up. When he lowered the cloth to look toward the bed, he saw Jungkook lying there waiting for him, with the bedside lamp lit and his upper back and head propped up by a few pillows. 

“Mmm... you wanna see me make all those O faces, don’t you?” Jimin murmured as a pretty blush colored his exquisite features. He dropped the towel in the hamper and began to walk toward the bed, but the ravenette stopped him. 

“Pick out what flavor you want me to use, baby...” Jungkook murmured, then whispered, “And yes, I love your O faces... and being able to tease your nipples and stroke your cock and kiss your lips...” 

Jimin’s dick twitched in front of his belly, and a small dribble of precum began to slip from his tip. “Fuck... the things you say to me, Daddy... you make me so hard...” He walked to the toy cabinet and opened the drawer where they stored the lubes, then looked through them. “How come I’m picking the flavor, you’re the one who’s going to taste it...” 

“Yes, but you’ll also be kissing me, so I want you to pick what flavor you want to taste when you do that...” Jungkook said with a grin. 

“Ewww, why would I want to kiss you after you’ve been sticking your tongue in my butt?? That’s so gross...” Jimin replied as he cast a sidelong look toward the bed, grinning. He rummaged around in the bottles, then took one out and announced, “Strawberry Kisses... we haven’t tried this one yet, what do you think?” 

Jungkook had been giggling at Jimin’s silly comment, his lips spread into a happy smile, and he nodded his head enthusiastically when Jimin showed him the bottle. “I kept meaning to try it, but then the watermelon would catch my eye... and the pineapple... it will be interesting to see if this one makes you as juicy as those do...” 

Jimin blushed again as he handed the bottle to the ravenette and climbed onto the bed. “I swear to god, Jungkook... now, anytime anyone says a word that sounds like juicy in any context, I blush... Tae thought I was getting sick the other day when we had lunch on Thursday because he said he wanted juice to drink... I could feel my face get hot, and he looked at me and asked if he needed to escort me to the clinic...” 

Jungkook snickered and took the bottle, then shrugged his shoulders. “I can’t help it if you have a perverted mind... YAH! No hitting the boy who’s going to be kissing your ass in a few seconds...” 

Jimin stopped and sat back on his heels as he was kneeling on the bed beside Jungkook. “Oh my god... and that’s something else that’s going to make me get all bashful now...” 

“What?” 

“Anyone saying ‘Kiss my ass!’... aish...” 

“Hahahaha, uh oh, that happens pretty frequently when all of us are bickering during movie night... I can’t wait...” 

“AISH, YOU PABO!!!” Jimin yelled and reached out to pinch one of Jungkook’s nipples, although he didn’t do it very hard. 

“Mmm, careful there, Jiminie, or you might find yourself getting a spanking before you get your licking...” Jungkook’s expression darkened, and his beast peered from behind his eyes, as the ravenette licked his lips and raked his eyes up and down Jimin’s naked body. 

“Oooooh... my, what a big... tongue you have... Mr. Big Bad...” Jimin gasped while a shiver inched up his back. 

“Mhm... the better to eat you with, Little Red... do you remember the position I had you in after your punishment, and I wanted to eat you?” Jungkook reached out and gently stroked his fingers along Jimin’s length, causing the redhead to gasp and moan. 

Jimin blinked and thought about it for a moment, then blushed even more darkly, although he did nod his head and whispered very softly, “Uh huh...” 

“Good... that’s the position I want you in now, beautiful... come to me for your sweet torment...” 

Jimin groaned and leaned forward to kiss the ravenette, and Jungkook pulled him close and hugged him tightly while deepening the kiss. 

“Or, I could roll you over and make love to you... you tell me what you want, baby...” Jungkook murmured against the sweet spot of Jimin’s neck. 

“I... mmm... I want a licking... with me sitting on your face...” As soon as the words left his mouth, the beautiful redhead tucked his head against Jungkook’s neck. 

“Ah, sweet boy, what a love you are, such a good boy for Daddy... that was very sexy... you’re getting more comfortable with me, that makes me very happy. Mmm, and I will give you what you asked for, gladly. You go ahead and move into position when you’re ready, honey...”


	21. Give Me More

Jimin spent a few long minutes nuzzling and suckling at Jungkook’s skin, leaving small hickeys to mark his flesh and prove him claimed, while the ravenette moaned, giving in to the pleasure, his hands slowly moving up and down the length of the beautiful redhead’s back. “Now everyone will know you’re mine,” the angel whispered against the younger’s lips, causing Jungkook to chuckle softly. 

“As if anyone would doubt it,” Jungkook replied, a sweet smile curving the corners of his mouth as Jimin began to move to where the raven wanted him. “Mmm... and what is this, I wonder? Oh, my goodness, look at these thighs...” The Jungkook pulled Jimin back slightly, as the redhead was now kneeling over the ravenette’s torso, facing away from him, with the younger’s legs bent. 

Jimin had his arms hugged around Jungkook’s knees, his cheek resting on the top of them, a soft sigh escaping his mouth as he felt the magnificent dark-haired boy slowly pressing soft kisses against the back of his thighs and toward his nether region. “Oh, Jungkook-ah... I like that...” 

Jungkook smiled as he continued urging Jimin to sit further back, the younger’s hands now supporting the back of the elder’s legs, while he licked and suckled gently at the sweet spots of his cheeks. “You do, hm? Just wait, Jiminie, I’m going to do something you like even better, soon...” He reached for the bottle of strawberry flavored lube and rubbed some of it onto the elder’s warm skin, then began to lick the flat of his tongue softly over the inside of those delicate curves, slowly moving closer and closer to the beautiful redhead’s tight entrance, while Jimin gasped and moaned softly, whimpering when he felt the wet muscle almost touching his secret place, but not quite. The magnificent raven was taking his time, intent on kindling his lover’s need until he begged for what he wanted. 

“Jungkookie... please...” Jimin whimpered, as Jungkook pulled his face back and stopped the erotic tease entirely, to watch the sweet angel’s pucker tighten and relax in anticipation of the raven’s most intimate caress. 

“Please what, my sweet, naughty little devil boy?” Jungkook whispered. He pursed his lips and blew a breath of air over the needy spot, causing Jimin to squeal slightly and try to sit down further and force the raven to lick him, but the younger held his arms steady and didn’t allow it, and the scarlet-haired boy whined. 

“You’re so mean, Daddy...” Jimin grumped, “not lettin’ me closer... hmph... I don’ wanna say it... please, Daddy...” 

Jungkook chuckled softly and blew another rush of air over that spot, then licked his lips as he watched the clenching and relaxing again. “Ba... ahem...” He started to reply, but his voice was hoarse from his own need, and he cleared his throat, then tried again. “Baby... be a good boy, or Daddy will spank you and make you cry... please what?” 

“Pfft, you’ll do that anyway, I just know it... well, and besides, you promised me spankings if I came and lived with you, so nyah...” Jimin giggled and turned his head to kiss Jungkook’s kneecaps gently. 

Jungkook snorted. “Well, shit, you got me there... okay, fine, I won’t make you say it, but you do have to make your pretty sounds for me since I’ll be giving you what you want...” 

“Hm... okay, I guess I can do that,” Jimin replied, still giggling softly until he felt Jungkook’s tongue slowly licking over his delicate rosebud. “Ohhhhhfuccckkkkkkk, Daddyyyyyyyyy...” 

“Mmm... does my baby want more?” Jungkook continued the gentle teasing, licking and kissing there while Jimin moaned and gasped. 

“Uh huh... please, Daddy... more... give me more...” The redhead rested his forehead on Jungkook’s knees and groaned when he felt the ravenette proceed to push his tongue inside his hot depths. 

Jungkook let Jimin sit back further so he could shove his tongue as deeply up the boy’s ass as possible, his hands moving to grip the plump mounds and pulling them apart, to give him even better access. And then he stopped moving his tongue, although he left it inside the beauty, then used his arms to lift and lower Jimin’s body slightly. 

Jimin’s toes curled against Jungkook’s sides, and he slowly rocked back and forth, taking the hint and fucking himself onto the ravenette’s tongue, the indecency of the action eliciting a hotter burn of arousal in his belly. 

And then, Jungkook began to hum, which created a continuous, wholly pleasurable buzzing, and Jimin humped himself faster and harder against the ravenette’s face. Jungkook held his arms steady, letting the gorgeous devil boy ride his tongue in absolute abandon, and shortly thereafter, he felt the elder’s muscle spasm and squeeze, and the hot wetness of Jimin’s cum squirting onto his stomach, while the redhead cried out his name. 

After Jimin had recovered enough to think straight, he slowly began to move around, tugging himself off Jungkook’s tongue and turning to face the younger, a deep blush and bashful smile gracing his exquisite face. “That... that felt so naughty, Daddy... I want to do it again...” he whispered, as he leaned close to offer a soft kiss. 

Jungkook laughed and lifted his hands to cup Jimin’s sweet face, kissed him deeply, and gave him a warm smile. “It was very naughty, my bad little devil boy, and of course you can do it again... mmm... do you want your other gift now, baby, or do you want to go back to sleep and I’ll give it to you later?” 

Jimin looked down and observed Jungkook’s hard and throbbing cock and the glistening precum that was drizzling onto his belly, mingling with the redhead’s own seed that he’d spilled there, then looked back at the stunning raven’s face. “I want to ride you, Daddy... I want to make you feel good, too...” 

“Mmm, what a perfect sweetheart you are, baby, wanting to pleasure me... let me rub some lube...” Jungkook murmured, stopping when Jimin placed a fingertip against his lips. 

“No, Daddy, let me do it... you just lie back and relax and watch me, k?” Jimin reached for the lube, then sat back, urging Jungkook to unbend his legs so the beautiful redhead could sit on his thighs and begin stroking the slippery stuff along his swollen length. “This stuff smells as good as it tastes,” Jimin whispered as he sniffed the bottle, then stuck one of his fingers into his mouth to suck the liquid off, making sure to take his time and exaggerate each motion of his lips and tongue, while he observed Jungkook’s expressions, the raven boy groaning softly and shifting his hips at the purely sensual tease. “Mmm, I can’t wait for your kisses...” the beauty murmured as he slowly rubbed a bit of the sweet lube on his mouth. 

Leaning forward again and scooting up, Jimin straddled Jungkook’s hips and offered more kisses, while he reached between his legs, gripped the younger boy’s heavy dick, then lifted it up and pushed back, to press his tight entrance against the broad tip. He sank slowly down, a low moan rumbling in his throat when he felt the spread of his muscle and the stretch as he was filled. 

Jungkook groaned into Jimin's mouth and lifted his hands to lightly pinch and massage Jimin’s nipples, bringing soft squeals from the sweet angel. “I’m close, baby,” the ravenette murmured as he stroked his hands up and down the redhead’s back, then reached down to cup and squeeze his soft bottom cheeks, while slowly rolling his hips to fuck himself into the boy’s depths. 

“Okay, Daddy...” Jimin whispered back, then sat up to rest his hands on Jungkook’s chest for leverage, before starting to slide himself up and down that hot, hard length, his own cock hardening instantly as he felt the rub of the raven’s glans against his prostate. “I... I gonna go... hard... and fast... k?” 

Jungkook smiled as he watched Jimin’s face, nodding as the elder boy looked at him. “You are adorable when you’re like this, sweetheart... ‘I gonna go hard’... so cute... ngh... oh fuck, Jiminie... oh god... yes, baby... fuck... just like that... ohhhhgoddddddd....” The ravenette pushed the back of his head into the pillows, closed his eyes, and grunted when the redhead did precisely what he’d said, the dancer using his thigh muscles to bounce himself vigorously up and down. 

Their voices were soon combined, their gasps and moans filling the quiet room, the light from the bedside lamp painting both of their bodies with brightness and shadow. 

“I’m... fuck... I’m going to... to cum, baby... you... ohfuck... want me to fill you up?” Jungkook was actively participating in the fucking, shoving his hips upward when Jimin pushed down and eliciting high-pitched cries of delight from between the beauty’s plump lips. “Oh god... Jiminie... don’t stop, baby... da johhhhh-aaaa... neomu joh-a... nega manh-i joh-a-hae...” 

“Uh huh... fill me up, Daddy... ohhhhhhh... so good... mmph... johahaeyo... da joh-a... da johhh-aaa...” Jimin threw his head back and screamed when Jungkook grabbed his hips and shoved him hard onto his dick, while thrusting his groin upward, impaling the redhead fully on his length. The ravenette issued a hoarse cry from his opened mouth as he felt the spasms begin, his balls tightening to spill his seed inside his lover’s perfect ass. Collapsing onto the ravenette’s chest, the beautiful angel gasped softly, “I love feeling you inside me, Jungkookie...” 

Jungkook wrapped his arms around Jimin’s torso and held him warmly while pressing soft kisses against his face, a gentle smile curving the corners of his lips. “I love feeling me inside you too, Jiminie... you are so warm and tight... mmm... I love almost everything about you...” 

Jimin blinked, then slowly sat up and peered owlishly at the ravenette. “Yah! Almost everything? What don’t you love??” He sat back, and both of them groaned as Jungkook’s dick shifted inside his ass, still stiff from being squeezed by the tight muscle. Crossing his arms over his chest, the gorgeous elder pooched out his bottom lip and pouted. “Hmph... you’re ‘sposed to love everything ’bout me... I have a whole checklist; if anything’s missing, I could get in BIG trouble!!!” 

Jungkook snickered, then sucked his bottom lip between his teeth as he pondered. “Hm... well, it’s so difficult to get you to share your mandu with me... I don’t like that...” Lifting his hand, he hid a grin behind his palm, although the crinkle at the corner of his eyes belied his smile. 

“YAH!! That’s not fair; you know mandu are my FAVORITE!!! Hmph... but if it means I can cross that off the list, then... okay, I’ll share ’em all the time... hmph... big meanie...” 

“Yay!” Jungkook cheered softly from behind his hand, then he cleared his throat and put a more serious expression on his face as he lowered his hand to rub it along Jimin’s thigh. “Hm... let’s see... you fart when you sleep... so stinky...” The ravenette could not keep from giggling as he waved his hand in front of his nose and made a face, and Jimin slapped lightly at his chest and arms. 

“YAH!!!! LOOK WHO’S TALKING!! You fart, and you snore LOUD! I wonder how anyone in the big house can get any sleep, with all the racket, since you keep me awake all night!! YOU GOOBER!!!” 

Jungkook gasped and widened his eyes. “I DO NOT STINK OR SNORE, AND YOU CALLED ME A GOOBER!!! THAT DOES IT; YOU’RE IN FOR IT NOW!!! DREAD TICKLE MONSTER, HALP, I’VE BEEN INSULTED!!!” The ravenette grabbed the redhead and wrestled him around until the elder was underneath him. Then, he started tickling him mercilessly while using his monster voice, “YOU ARE A NAUGHTY LITTLE. BOY, JEON JIMIN, AND I SHALL TICKLE YOU UNTIL YOU PEE YOUR PANTS! CALLING JUNGKOOKIE A GOOBER, HMPH!” 

“HAHAHAHAHA, STOP... STOP HAHAHAHAHA... I CAN’T PEE MY PANTS, NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU TICKLE ME!!!!!” Jimin was laughing so hard he could barely talk; his eyes closed into their cute crescent moon shapes. 

“AND WHY IS THAT, YOU NAUGHTY LITTLE DEVIL BOY?” Jungkook/The Dread Tickle Monster inquired, while still tickling.


	22. Don't Tell Me Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be sorrow

“BECAUSE I’M NOT WEARING ANY PANTS!!! HAHAHAHAHA, STOPPPPPP!!!! HAHAHAHAH” Jimin was slapping at Jungkook’s arms and hands while also trying to tickle the ravenette, but not having much success. 

Suddenly, Jungkook stopped and sat back; his mouth dropped open, his eyes round as he gasped. “OH MY GOSH, YOU’RE... YOU’RE NAKED!!!!! DREAD KISSING MONSTER, THIS IS YOUR DEPARTMENT, YOU TAKE OVER!!!” And before Jimin could process what was happening, the magnificent ravenette was lying between his legs and bestowing kisses along his thick, throbbing shaft. 

“OH! Oh... oh god... Jun... fuck... Koo... ohgod... please... yes... please...” Jimin slunk his fingers into Jungkook’s hair and combed them through the soft locks as the younger boy opened his mouth and took him in, devouring him with licks of his tongue, his cheeks hollowing as he began to suck, his hands gripping the beautiful redhead’s sides. “I’m... fuck... bunny... you’re going to make me cum again... baby... so good... feels so good... ngh... close, so close... god yes...” 

Jungkook moved one of his hands and slipped it between Jimin’s legs, then gently pushed three of his fingers into the redhead’s ass, moaning softly as he felt the wetness from his cum coating the digits, then curled his fingertips slightly to rub them directly over the boy’s prostate, again and again. 

“DADDY!!!!!” Jimin screamed, his hips jerking as the insistent touch coaxed him over the edge to another climax. 

Chuckling softly, Jungkook stopped the delicious torment and held still, waiting until Jimin’s body stopped trembling and his cock stopped spasming, then he carefully slipped his fingers out and opened his mouth wide to allow the beauty’s dick to slide out of his mouth. Moving up, he rested his lower body on top of the elder’s while resting on his forearms, and began nuzzling soft kisses all over his beloved’s face, neck, and shoulders, while Jimin grinned at him loopily. 

“I love the things you do to me, Kookie,” Jimin whispered, his voice soft. He blinked slowly at Jungkook, then yawned suddenly. “Mmm... I ready to sleep now...” 

Jungkook smiled and kissed the sweet boy again, then moved to lie next to him and reached to turn out the lamp. Turning back toward the redhead, the ravenette whispered, “Saranghae, salangbad-a, jal ja...” 

Jimin sighed softly and snuggled close, then rolled over to push his bottom into the cup of Jungkook’s groin, a happy smile curving his lips as he felt the younger boy spoon him and pull the covers up. “I love you more, Jungkookie... see you in my dreams...” 

A few hours later, Jungkook woke up and stretched luxuriously under the covers, his arms and legs akimbo, his eyes blinking open as he turned his head and realized he was alone in the big bed. “Hm, I wonder where that naughty little red-haired devil is...” He lifted his head from the pillow and looked around, but didn’t see the elder boy, then sat up and yawned, checked his phone to see it was just past seven-thirty, then sniffed, frowning slightly as he didn’t smell bacon cooking. “Hm, I wonder if he hasn’t been awake much longer than I have, and hasn’t started cooking yet.” The ravenette got out of the bed and walked into the powder room to take care of his needs, came out and put on some sweats, then started heading downstairs. He was three-quarters of the way to the bottom when he heard Jimin’s voice lifted in a laugh, which automatically brought a smile to his own face, but as he was just about to hurry the rest of the way down to greet his lover, he heard the redhead speak. 

“It was great to see you too, Jackson, I was so excited when I heard you’d be there!! I can’t believe you’re a principal dancer! Well, I mean, yes I can, but, still... that’s awesome!!” 

Jungkook blinked and stopped moving as the smile fled from his lips. A few things were running through the raven boy’s mind at this point. First and foremost, why was Jimin talking to his ex-boyfriend on the phone – someone he said he hadn’t had any contact with in years. Second, who called whom, and why so early. And third, should he go back upstairs and wait a while, then come back down and act like he hadn’t heard anything, or continue down the stairs to confront the redhead. His curiosity got the best of him, and he went the rest of the way down. As he rounded the corner of the fireplace wall toward the kitchen, he saw Jimin leaning against the counter and looking out into the yard. “Good morning,” he said softly while plastering a big smile on his face. 

Jimin jumped and squealed, having been startled by the raven-haired boy’s sudden appearance, and he quickly spoke into the phone. “Jungkook is awake; I have to go, I’ll talk to you soon.” And with that, he ended the call and set his phone screen side down on the counter, then hurriedly smiled and came to hug the ravenette. “Good morning, Kookie... what do you want for breakfast?” 

_{{Does he seem suddenly nervous, and why did he put his phone down so I can't see who he was talking to... or is it just me making something out of nothing?}}_ Jungkook wondered to himself as he slid his arms around the elder boy. “Good morning, Minnie... mmm, I don’t have a preference, I’ll eat whatever you decide you want, and I’ll even help you cook it!” The ravenette nuzzled a warm kiss against Jimin’s lips, blinking slightly as the beauty broke the kiss quickly and stepped back, to go look in the fridge. “Who was that on the phone?” 

“Tae!” Jimin squeaked, then cleared his throat and spoke more clearly, “It was Tae, he was wondering if we wanted to have lunch with him and Sehun today... I told him I’d ask you and let him know...” 

_{{If it was Tae Hyung, why did you call me Jungkook when you said I was awake...? Except, I know it wasn’t him... still... why not Jungkookie or Kookie?}}_ Trying very hard not to read anything more into the situation than what he actually knew, which was basically nothing, Jungkook smiled, although he pretended to whine as he said, “Awww, but I wanted to lie in bed naked all day and watch movies and stare at you like we talked about on Friday night...” He grinned when he finished speaking, expecting Jimin to giggle, but the redhead shook his head. 

“No, I don’t feel like doing that today after all. I’ll call Tae back and tell him we’ll meet them at two... hm... and let’s have eggs, pancakes, and bacon, I’ve started to think of that as our regular Sunday breakfast, when we aren’t eating at the big house...” Jimin pulled the eggs, bacon, and milk from the fridge and set them on the counter near the stove, then turned to find the mix for the pancakes and realized the ravenette wasn’t standing in the kitchen. “Jungkookie?” The elder boy turned his head and looked toward the fireplace, assuming the younger would be starting a fire, but he wasn’t there, either. “Kookie?” Jimin called, raising his voice, but there was no answer. “Well, that’s weird, I wonder where he went...” 

Jimin walked out of the kitchen and started up the stairs, his dark hazel gaze moving around the upper floor as he ascended the stairs and was able to see toward the powder room and shower area, but the door to the little room was open, and no magnificent dark raven was standing at the sink or in the shower. “Kookie?” The redhead walked further into the room and headed for the closet, thinking maybe the younger was in there picking out something to wear for lunch. _{{Fuck, I need to remember to call Tae and tell him and Sehun to meet us, and tell him not to say anything... shit... this is going to get so fucking complicated...}}_ But there was no black-haired boy in there, either. “Koo?” 

And then Jimin looked toward the bed and saw a Jungkook-sized lump under the covers, hidden beneath them so thoroughly that even his hair wasn’t exposed. As he walked toward the bed, he heard the unmistakable sound of quiet, heartbroken sobs from the mound of boy, and he hurried over and climbed onto the mattress. “Jungkookie! Honey! What’s wrong, baby? What happened??!!” He tugged at the blankets and sheets, but the ravenette was holding onto them tightly and wouldn’t let the redhead pull them down, causing Jimin to become even more worried. “Jagiya, let go, let me see your face, why are you upset? Come on, bunny, let me in...” And then he began to hear the boy trying to speak through his tears, and he redoubled his efforts at getting hold of the covers to reveal the crying boy. 

The two of them fought for a few moments, Jimin gritting his teeth determinedly and yanking at the blankets and sheets, while Jungkook fisted his hands in the material near his face, and finally, Jimin gave in. Sitting back on his heels, he reached out and gently began to stroke his hand along Jungkook’s side, but the younger boy only sobbed harder and scooted toward the other side of the bed, moving away from the elder’s touch. This allowed the redhead to pull on the covers and wrest control of them from the younger, as the ravenette’s attention was on his actions rather than his hold of the blankets. Once Jimin had a good handful of the covers in his hands, he yanked them down and all the way off to find Jungkook in a fetal position, his body shaking while he muffled his cries into his pillow, his legs curled tightly against his body, trying to make himself as inconspicuous as possible. 

As soon as he’d exposed the younger boy’s body, Jimin curled up against him from behind and wrapped his arm over the boy’s waist. “Jungkook-ah! Jagiya!” The redhead then tried to get the ravenette to roll over and look at him, but Jungkook just shook his head and sobbed harder. “Calm down, sweetheart, so you can tell me what’s wrong... bunny... shh... I’m here, baby... tell me what happened...” 

Jungkook turned his head just enough to be able to try to speak, and he gasped, “I’m... I’ll be okay... I’m... I’m sorry... sorry, Jimin Hyung... so sorry... I’m so sorry... mian haeyo... jeongmal mianhae... yongseo haejwo... I don’t know what it was I did that changed everything... but... I don’t want to know! I don’t want to know, don’t tell me, just... just go... it’s okay... I don’t understand, but I know I deserve this... I know what you’re going to say... I know you weren’t talking to Tae on the phone... I know you’re going back to Jackson, but I don’t want to hear you say it... please, Hyung, please just... don’t say anything... just... just go to him and don’t... don’t tell me goodbye... I couldn't bear hearing it...” The words were caught up with the sobs and heaved breaths of the younger boy, so some of it was unintelligible, but enough got through for Jimin to comprehend, and the redhead shook his head as he began to cry as well. 

“Jungkookie... Jungkook-ah, calm down and talk to me, jagiya... why would you think that... let me hold you and comfort you...” Jimin tried to get the raven boy to roll toward him so he could wrap him in his embrace, but Jungkook continued to refuse. “I’m not going anywhere, Jungkook-ah... there is nothing to tell, I love you, and I’m not leaving... please, I didn’t think about what it would look like if I didn’t explain... I’m so sorry, jagiya... baby... bunny... I love you... don’t cry, sweetheart... there’s nothing to cry about, it was all a misunderstanding... I love you... only you...” 

“I’m... I’ll be okay, Jimin Hyung, you don’t need to pretend to want to comfort me, you don’t have to pretend to love me anymore... I’m just... really, really sorry... I’m... I’m so sorry... I ruined everything, somehow, and I don’t even know what I did... I can’t do anything right, no matter how hard I try... and now you’re leaving me...” Jungkook wailed and curled into himself even further, making it impossible for Jimin to move the boy’s body in any way.


	23. You're All I've Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jimin 💘Jungkook, everything is okay for now...
> 
> Well, and y'know how I said I was having some trouble with the soft stuff, because of the major angst that's coming? Apparently that's not really the case, since I'm already planning things for the home movie weekend and the Kim's party, and this work isn't done yet. I know this chapter was longer than my usual, but where I ended it is a good stopping point, and I didn't feel like it was long enough to warrant its own chapter. I have no idea how long the work/works for the movie/party weekends will be, and I don't know if each weekend will be its own work, like I've been doing so far - you'll find out when I do 🙂 I keep seeing the works getting hits, so hopefully people are enjoying my writing - I'd be lying if I said there isn't some part of me that wishes more people were commenting more often, but, as I've said, I'm really writing this for my own entertainment, and if there are people who are enjoying it, that's a bonus. Thanks for reading 💜

After a few more minutes of the redhead unsuccessfully trying to coax the ravenette to unfurl himself and allow Jimin to hold him, the elder finally did the only other thing he could think to do. He lay on top of Jungkook’s side, flattening himself on top of the younger, nuzzling his lips against the ravenette’s cheek and temple, his own tears wetting the younger’s face until finally, they both became too exhausted to cry any longer. Jungkook started to relax when he couldn’t cry anymore, so Jimin climbed off of him and began to nudge and urge him to sit up until the redhead was able to lean back against the headboard and pull the raven into his lap, then cuddle him warmly to allow him to calm down further. The black-haired boy wrapped his arms around Jimin’s torso and pressed his face into the hollow of Jimin’s neck, while the redhead slowly rubbed his hand up and down the younger’s back. 

“Koo... kitten... come here, let me hold you... I’m sorry I worried you like that... jebal yongseo haejwo... I love you so much...” Jimin pushed Jungkook’s sweaty bangs off his forehead, and then gently brushed at the tears slipping down his cheeks, while pressing soft kisses to the top of his head, until the ravenette was able to take a breath without it hitching in his chest. “Sweet boy... my soft little bunny... I’m sorry, baby... I sometimes forget how sensitive you are because you always portray yourself as being brave and sure of yourself, and you’re always taking care of me when I’m falling apart, which feels like it happens every other day... I’m supposed to be the mess in this family, although I want to take care of you when you need me... I need to comfort you...please let me explain...” 

Eventually, with Jimin continuing to whisper softly to him and the redhead’s warmth soaking into his heart, Jungkook was finally able to calm down. The distressed ravenette took a deep breath and grabbed the front of Jimin’s tee shirt, then used it to wipe his nose and dry his eyes, before heaving a huge sigh and leaning fully against the redhead’s chest. 

Jimin started chuckling and shook his head. “Aish, you pabo... this was a clean shirt, too... are you ready to talk?” He held the younger boy close and cuddled him, rocking him gently while Jungkook took deep, slow breaths. 

“I... I think so...” Jungkook replied, his voice soft and broken, causing more tears to slip from Jimin’s eyes and down his cheeks. 

“I’m so very sorry, beloved... do you want to say anything before I tell you what was happening? I don’t want there to be any confusion or further misunderstanding...” Jimin sniffled softly, and Jungkook held up his arm for the red-haired boy to wipe his nose on his sweatshirt sleeve, causing the elder to laugh softly. “You’re so silly, bunny...” Still, he wiped his nose and whispered a soft thank you, bringing a small smile to the younger’s lips. 

Jungkook nodded his head to Jimin’s question, then spoke quietly. “Last night... Tae Hyung told me that Jackson was there and he is in the troupe you want to join... and Jongin knew too... and then Minjee Ajumma told me that he’s one of the principal dancers of his troupe... and... then I saw you waving at him during intermission... and then I heard you talking to him on the phone...” The raven boy’s voice began to tighten as his emotions took over again, and he gasped, “And... and... you never told me that... that you were... in touch with him... again... and if the troupe... you want to be part of is... the one he’s in... is it because he’s in it? And... and when you got off the phone... you... you called me Jungkook... like... like you didn’t even... even care for me...” By the time he spoke the last words, he was sobbing again, and Jimin held onto him tightly, his own tears falling as quickly as the younger’s did. 

“Fuck... I’m so sorry, baby... I’m such a babo...” Jimin began to speak, but Jungkook shook his head, and he stopped. 

“I... I know I’m being so selfish and stupid... and I was trying so hard to be... to be understanding... and not get jealous... I know how much this means to you... I just... I know Jackson was always good to you and... and I wasn’t... and... what if you get picked for the troupe he’s in, and you become a famous dancer, and you fall in love with him again, and I lose you? Or... or you realize you don’t want me anymore because I’m not perfect like you are, but he is...” Jungkook stopped talking when Jimin lifted his chin and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

“That’s not going to happen, Jungkook-ah... I will never not want to be with you; you are all I’ve wanted, ever since I met you... as much as I cared for Jackson, and as much as I made myself stay with my ex-bastard, all I ever really wanted was you... you are perfect for me, and now that I have you, I’m not letting you get away.” Jimin tugged Jungkook closer and gently brushed his hand through the younger’s soft, black hair. “If I do get accepted, you will still be the only boy I love... and if I have to travel, we will figure out a way for you to go with me... and if you can’t, I want to Facetime every morning when we wake up, and every night before we go to sleep until I can be back in your arms in our bed... from the bottom of my heart to beyond the moon, I love you... that will never change.” 

“Then... then why did you lie about him being on the phone? And why didn’t you tell me he was going to be there last night?” Jungkook gazed into Jimin’s eyes, both of their eyelids puffy from crying, a forlorn expression still painted on the magnificent raven boy’s face. 

“Because I’m an idiot...” Jimin sighed softly and rubbed his cheek against Jungkook’s, then murmured, “I was so afraid that you would be jealous and angry, and think that I wanted to join the troupe he’s in because of him, and I didn’t know how to tell you that he was in it, without you worrying, and I didn't want you to worry, and he called me out of the blue this morning, and I was so happy to hear from him because I still think of him as a friend, and I haven’t talked to him in a long time, I didn’t think about what that would sound like... and my stupid brain turned off when you came around the corner and... and I remembered what my ex-bastard was like if he heard me talking to another guy, so I... so I acted like it was Tae so that you wouldn’t get pissed off... So... let me try and do it the right way, now, okay?” 

Jungkook sighed, sniffled, then nodded his head. “O-okay...” 

“Jungkook-ah, my sweet bunny... my ex-boyfriend Jackson is a principal dancer with the troupe I want to join, and while I think that’s cool since I’ve heard he’s awesome, which he would have to be in order to be in that position, he’s not why I want to join them. I’ve wanted to be part of that troupe since I first started becoming interested in dancing. But, if it makes you uncomfortable or worried about our relationship, I will turn them down and accept an offer from another troupe, if they do ask me to join them. I love you more than life itself, and I never want to do anything ever again that will make you question that...” Jimin stopped talking and pressed a deep kiss against Jungkook’s mouth, his arms tightening possessively around the ravenette. When the kiss was broken, he rested his forehead against the other boy’s. “You’re mine, and I’m yours, and nothing is ever going to change that unless you tell me it’s what you want. Okay? Do you believe me?” 

By the time Jimin had finished speaking, Jungkook was entirely calm, and he returned the kiss and sighed softly. “Okay... yes, I do... and I don’t want you to turn them down, and I know they’re going to offer, how could they not? I’m sor...” His words were cut off again by another warm kiss from the redhead. 

“Bad galgamagwi... apologizing for something that isn’t your fault... naughty boy... I’m going to punish you with kisses... all the kisses, bunny... and since I wasn’t talking to Tae, so we don’t have a lunch date with him and Sehun, I’ll give you a licking for being such a bad boy, as we’re going to be lying in bed naked all day, anyway... mmm... I think you like the thought of that, ne?” Jimin nuzzled his mouth over Jungkook’s while he reached between their bodies to lightly stroke his hand along the raven’s thickening shaft. 

“Mhm,” Jungkook replied, blushing. 

Jimin grinned. “You really are so very cute when you’re like this, bun... all bashful and blushing... my sweet, cute little bunny... you big marshmallow...” 

“Yah, stop callin’ me a marshmallow!” Jungkook pouted, huffing a soft breath past his lips as his mouth turned down into a frown, causing Jimin to giggle. 

“I’ll stop calling you one when you stop being one... you know why I call you that?” Jimin leaned back slightly and slowly rubbed his hand over Jungkook’s chest. 

“Mmm... because you think I’m soft and mushy... hmph...” Jungkook grumped. 

“Haha... no... it’s because your heart is so soft and sweet... and you’re a goober, too...” Jimin stuck his tongue out at Jungkook when the ravenette looked at him. 

“Yah!! I am not a goober!!” Jungkook’s mood began to lighten dramatically, and he started to tickle the older boy, causing Jimin to giggle and squirm. 

“You are too! And you’re a pabo!! And... ooo!! GOOBER!!!! GOOBER GOOBER GOOBER!!!!” Jimin had managed to get out from behind the ravenette and out of his grasp, and the redhead flew off the bed to run down the stairs, with Jungkook pounding down them right after, almost close enough to reach out and grab, but not quite. 

“JEON JIMIN, OH, WHEN I CATCH YOU, YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!!!” They raced into the kitchen, and Jimin went one way around the counter, while Jungkook went the other, when Jimin suddenly realized he was effectively trapped, as no matter which way he went, the younger boy would be able to catch him before he could get past. “Mhm, got yourself cornered, didn’t you?” 

“Pfft... I’ll figure something out, cuz I’m a naughty little devil boy, and I have many tricks up my sleeve...” Jimin said smugly as he looked around while keeping an eye on Jungkook. “Aha! Nyah!!” He turned and tried to open the garage door, but Jungkook had planned ahead and started laughing when Jimin couldn’t do it. “Yah! Wae??!!?” He turned his head and saw Jungkook pointing to the wall beside the door, and when he looked and saw the key there, he groaned. “Well, dammit... when did you start locking the door??” He turned around and pressed his back against it as the raven stalked toward him, the dark-haired boy’s beast having come out to play. 

“When I realized that would be your bolt hole if you could get to it... you’re very predictable, you know...” Jungkook reached out and grabbed Jimin’s arms, then pulled him close and wrapped him in a tight embrace, one arm around the redhead’s waist, the other sliding down to caress and squeeze his soft bottom through his shorts, while he sent his beast back to sleep. 

“Hey! You can’t! Oh... oh well... mmm... hmph... well, if you can do that, so can I!” Jimin huffed, then lowered both of his hands to squeeze and caress Jungkook’s ass in return. “Ooo... you know... you have a very nice butt...” 

Jungkook moaned quietly, then whispered, “Oh, you think so? You think that scarlet-haired little devil boy thinks so, too?” 

“Mhm, he does... and you know who else does, baby?” Jimin turned his head and nipped gently at Jungkook’s neck. 

“Ooooo, I like that,” Jungkook gasped, then murmured, “Who?” 

“Your Papa... and right now, your Papa wants to take his sweet bunny back upstairs... but only if you want to... are you okay, sweetie? Do you want to go back upstairs and play for a while, then we can have breakfast?” Jimin slipped his hands from Jungkook’s bottom and slid his arms around his waist to hug him warmly. 

“Uh-huh, I do, Papa...” Jungkook turned his face and tucked his nose into the hollow of Jimin’s collarbone, suddenly shy. 

“Oh, my goodness, you are just the cutest thing ever... come on, baby... I’d carry you, but I don’t think I could get us up the steps without falling back down...” 

“It’s okay, Papa, I like holding your hand, too...” 

Jimin smiled at Jungkook and led him back upstairs and to the bed, both of them stripping out of their clothes. “Hm... now, what was I planning to do before my baby needed to be pleasantly distracted with a fun game of tag...” The redhead grinned at the ravenette who blushed prettily, then urged him onto the mattress. “Let’s see... you lie here... mhm, yep... and on your back, like that... perfect. And I’ll sit here between your legs, like this... now put your legs over mine so I can... my goodness, what’s this? Mmmm, that is a very hot place in there...” 

Jungkook moaned and writhed as Jimin had grabbed the flavored lube, slathered two of his fingers with it, then tucked them into the raven’s tight entrance. “Ohhhh, Papa...” 

Jimin chuckled and continued to gently finger the younger boy as he whispered, “I think my baby likes that... mmm... now, what else should we do... oh, I know... coat your thick cock with some lube, while I tease you... hm... no wait... I want to do something else...” He grabbed Jungkook’s ankles and pushed the younger boy’s legs toward his shoulders and murmured, “Hold your legs up and wide... just like that... perfect...” 

Jungkook gulped and nodded his head, his eyes watching every move Jimin made. He gripped his legs behind his knees and held himself open, blushing as he realized what the redhead was seeing, then groaned and pushed his head back into his pillow. “Ohhhhhfuckkkkk... Appa... god... johahaeyo...” His response was elicited by Jimin having changed positions to lay on the bed between Jungkook’s legs and immediately pushing his tongue into the ravenette’s ass, the elder’s hands gripping Jungkook’s hips and holding him steady, while the younger boy kept himself spread wide in that sexy, obscene position. 

“Yum, strawberry... so tasty...” Jimin murmured as he licked his tongue directly over Jungkook’s hole, then pressed a soft kiss against it, before poking just the tip of his tongue past the tight muscle and wiggling it around a bit. 

Jungkook blushed deeply and closed his eyes, his hands gripping tightly behind his knees, his toes curling as he groaned, then gasped, “Papa... don’t tease me...” 

“Baby... you are the world’s worst tease, and I am giving you what you deserve for keeping me on edge so often... you lie here and take it, or I’ll have to tie you up...” Jimin had followed each word with a warm kiss, and when he’d finished speaking, he’d covered quite a bit of the raven's nether skin with his touch and was now licking his tongue along the lower part of Jungkook’s balls, bringing high pitched little cries from his mouth. 

“Fuck... Papa... I wanna cum... you make me so horny...” Jungkook was trembling with desire, and although Jimin was fully prepared to continue to torment the raven boy, he relented. After pressing another warm kiss to the younger’s scrotum, then licking slowly up the length of his cock, the redhead hovered over him and reached for the not-tasty lube. 

“I don’t wanna wait, either, baby... I’ll tie you up and torture you later this afternoon...” Jimin slathered his dick with the liquid, then lined himself up and began to push gently, sitting on his knees between Jungkook’s thighs while holding his cock tip steady as he watched it slowly disappear into the ravenette’s ass. “I do not do this nearly enough... fuck, that’s sexy...” 

Jungkook knew exactly what Jimin was seeing, and he groaned softly and rolled his hips slightly, a quiet gasp passing his lips as the redhead’s glans popped past his tight muscle. “Oh god... mmm... I would... I would like you to do this more often... jesu... you’re so big, Jimin-ah... go slow...” 

Jimin looked into Jungkook’s eyes and smiled. “Anything for you, Jungkook-ah... you can let go of your legs... wrap them around my hips, if you want to...” By now, Jimin’s length was almost fully sheathed inside Jungkook’s tight heat, and the elder rested his hands on either side of the younger boy’s chest, while the raven gripped the redhead’s biceps. “You are so... tight... squeeze, baby...” He leaned down and offered the other boy a kiss, a smile curving his lips as their mouths met and began to move slowly together. 

“Mmm...” Jungkook moaned softly, his hands sliding up Jimin’s arms to slip into his bright hair, deepening the kiss. He clenched his muscles as he’d been told, a soft chuckle escaping his throat when Jimin groaned deeply. 

Breaking the kiss, Jimin rested his forehead against Jungkook’s, his eyes closed as a tremor shivered through him, his voice tight as he gasped, “Fuck, baby... do it again...” 

Neither one of them was moving, both enjoying the feeling of being connected so intimately, until Jungkook clenched again, causing Jimin to push his hips more firmly against the back of his thighs and bottom. “Jiminie... Papa... make love to me...” 

Jimin lifted his head and looked at Jungkook’s face, blinking as he saw tears standing in the younger boy’s eyes. “Jungkook-ah... salangbad-a...” The redhead lowered his body until he covered the raven and began to roll his hips slowly while nuzzling his lips into the hollow of the boy’s collarbone. “Saranghae, baby... with all my heart... I love you so much... for me, you’re everything, Jungkookie... dangsin-eun aleumdawo... my galgamagwi... my magnificent raven... I love you...” 

Jimin slowly came to the realization that he couldn’t feel Jungkook’s hard length against his belly any longer, and he stopped his movements and lifted himself to look at the raven’s face again, blinking as he saw tears slipping from behind the younger’s closed eyelids. “Jungkook-ah... am I hurting you?” He carefully pulled out and rolled onto his side, turning the boy with him to wrap him in a tight embrace. “Sweet boy... talk to me, beloved...” 

“I’m... I’m sorry, Jimin-ah... I just... I can’t stop thinking... what if this... is all a dream, and I’m going to wake up one day, and you’ll be gone? I don’t know why I... why I can’t stop worrying...” Jungkook clung to Jimin, and the redhead held him, rocking him gently from side to side. 

“Oh, honey... it’s okay, baby, let it all out... this is not a dream, I am real, and I’m not going anywhere, I promise. Not without you. Just lie here with me and let it all out, everything will be okay...” Jimin cuddled the distraught younger boy and rubbed his back, then reached to pull the soft covers over them. “That a good boy, don’t try to hold it in, that makes it worse... I know...” 

Jungkook sobbed and clung harder to Jimin, letting himself break down completely again, letting the tears wash his fears away, the warmth and care of the elder’s embrace and quiet, calm words helping immensely. Finally, the ravenette was able to take a breath without sobbing, and he began to relax, while Jimin gently brushed the tears from his cheek. “Thank you...” he whispered. 

“You don’t need to thank me, beloved... I’m here so you can lean on me when you need me... I lean on you all the time; I feel very honored that you trust me enough to rely on me to be here for you... you are such a sweetheart... jagiya... mmm... let’s clean up a little bit and go downstairs and eat... we can decide what we want to do afterward... maybe take a warm bath, then lie in bed naked for the rest of the day, or get dressed and go to the botanical gardens on campus for a little bit, to get some fresh air, then we can come home and snuggle... you can choose, okay?”


	24. I'm So Sorry I Hurt You

Jungkook smiled shyly at Jimin and nodded his head, then sniffled and whispered, “Okay, Papa...” 

Jimin hugged the ravenette gently and nuzzled soft kisses against his sweet cheeks while carefully brushing away the diamond teardrops still glistening on his skin. “My baby... you are so precious to me, and so fragile when you hurt, and I am so, so sorry that I am the one who caused it. I will do all I can to help heal your heart. Just please know, Jungkookie... you told me once that you sometimes say things you don’t mean and you don’t even know it... I knew I wasn’t telling you the whole truth, but I wasn’t doing it maliciously, I just...” The beautiful redhead sighed, his voice low and sad as he said, “I spent a long time knowing I couldn’t let my ex-bastard find things out, or I’d pay for it... and as much as I do trust you, there are moments when I... when I just... I can’t get past that fear... even though I know, with all my heart, that you would never hurt me as he did.” 

Jimin tucked his fingertips under Jungkook’s chin and lifted the younger boy’s face to offer him a small smile. “No matter what, Jungkookie, no matter how I act or what I say, I won’t stop loving you, and I promise, I will do my best to get more comfortable with telling you everything, even if I get scared... okay? Let’s cuddle for a little longer; then, we’ll get up...” 

They wrapped their arms and legs around each other and spoke quiet, sweet words to each other’s souls, healing the rift that had opened and tried to swallow the raven boy, and after a while of sharing soft breath and warm kisses, they left the bed, Jimin holding Jungkook’s hand and leading him to the sink. 

“Mmm... do you want to take a shower now, instead of only using a cloth? Or would you rather wait until after we eat?” Jimin lightly cupped the younger’s face with his hands and gazed into his eyes. “Are you okay, kitten? Do you need anything from me, besides me taking care of you?” 

“I’m okay, Papa,” Jungkook replied, his lips curving into a gentle smile. “And no, you’re doing everything I need... just keep touching and talking to me... I’ll be okay... I think I do want to go to the botanical gardens, being among all the plants will help me, too. And I think a shower now would be good...” Suddenly, the ravenette’s stomach growled, and Jimin’s answered, causing the younger boy to grin, blush, and shrug his shoulders. “Or, maybe eat first, then shower...” 

Jimin laughed softly and lightly trailed his fingers over Jungkook’s abs, eliciting a soft gasp from the gorgeous raven’s lips, and nodding his head as he replied, “Food it is... let’s wear our robes, and I’ll start cooking if you’ll start a fire?” He led the dark-haired boy over to the closet where they donned their silk robes; then, they went downstairs. 

While Jungkook started the fire, Jimin placed the bacon in the pan and turned the burner on, the scarlet-haired beauty laughing and stepping back as the meat began to sizzle and pop in the pan, not wanting to get his robe splattered with grease. A startled yelp passed his lips when he found himself bumping into something substantial behind him, then two strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. 

“Mmm, you should be wearing my apron, Papa...” Jungkook whispered as he nuzzled his lips along the curve of Jimin’s neck. 

“Maybe you should cook the bacon; I hate being splattered, it hurts! I’ll make the pancakes and eggs in the electric griddle so that I can stay away from the evil splashing stuff...” Jimin brandished the spatula he was holding at the pan of bacon as it sizzled and popped some more. “YAH! Stop that!!” 

Jungkook snickered and hugged Jimin gently, then released his hold and took the spatula from him. “You and your kitchen utensils as weapons, aish... I think you making the eggs and pancakes is a good idea, I’ll put on my apron and finish the bacon.” They exchanged a warm kiss, then Jungkook went to the hook the garment was hanging on. 

“Hey, I’ll have you know, that wooden spoon works wonders on naughty raven boys when they need their attitudes adjusted! Hm... and make sure you don’t wear anything under that apron, kitten... I want to see your glorious backside...” 

Jungkook took off his robe and hung it on the hook where the apron had been, then put the apron on and turned around to look at the redhead, while he tied the apron behind his back. “And how many raven boys’ attitudes have you adjusted, exactly?” He walked back over to the stove and started flipping the slices of bacon, then stood back as the sizzling and popping increased for a moment. 

“Just one, but let me tell you, he is a bad, bad boy, and it’s been a long time since I’ve used it... I think it may be time for him to take another trip over the side of the bed...” Jimin cracked the eggs into a bowl, beat them, added a little milk, some grated cheese, and sliced mushrooms, then whisked it all together before pouring it into the electric griddle, smiling as Jungkook turned around to look and rubbed his hand over his stomach. 

“That looks delicious, Appa... mmm... yes, it has been a long time since he’s had the spoon, I think he’s almost forgotten what it feels like...” Jungkook pretended to look wholly innocent when he said that, and Jimin giggled. 

“He has, has he? Well, there will most likely be some time later today for him to be reacquainted with it, if he asks nicely... and I’ll even make love to him afterward...” Jimin stirred the eggs around a bit as they started to cook, and Jungkook flipped the bacon again. 

“Ooo, lovemaking too?? Oh, yes, he would very much enjoy that... I’ll have to make sure to remind him to be polite when he asks...” Jungkook turned around and stepped over to where Jimin stood, then slid his arm around the redhead’s waist and nestled his nose into the hollow of his neck. 

Jimin smiled, slid his arm around the ravenette’s waist, and then blinked as he felt the younger boy trembling. “Jungkook-ah... jagiya...” The beautiful angel set down the spoon he’d been using to stir the eggs and turned to fully face Jungkook, while wrapping both arms around him and holding him tight. “Bunny... my sweet, soft marshmallow... it’s okay, honey... you’re all right... let it out, sweetheart...” 

Jungkook tried very hard not to cry, but he couldn’t stop himself, and his tears began to fall and wet the collar of Jimin’s robe. “I’m sorry,” he gasped as he tried to take deep breaths and force himself to calm down, although that had little effect, and as soon as the elder boy told him it was okay to let go, he did. This time he wasn’t as upset as he’d been earlier, and he was able to regain his equilibrium reasonably quickly, while the redhead held him warmly and slowly rocked him side to side. 

“No apologies, kitten, you have nothing to apologize for... don’t ever feel that you can’t show your emotions in front of me, I want to experience all of them with you.” Jimin slowly rubbed his hands up and down Jungkook’s naked back, then slid them lower to cup and gently squeeze the ravenette’s perfect bottom cheeks. 

“Heh... it’s weird how comforting that is...” Jungkook whispered as he recovered, then continued to stand there and let his lover feel him up. 

“I know, right? It doesn’t even have to turn into anything more; it just feels so nice to have your butt rubbed... tell you what... after we get done with breakfast, I’d be happy to snuggle in bed with you and rub your bottom for a while, before we shower and get dressed. Except I can’t promise it won’t turn into something more, because you’re too sexy...” 

“Yah, I’m not the sexy one in this family, it’s all you, Papa...” Jungkook reached his own hands down to cup and squeeze Jimin’s cheeks while the elder boy chuckled. 

“You are a flatterer... mmm... okay, let’s finish cooking, so we can eat and go snuggle for a bit, ne?” Jimin offered Jungkook a soft kiss, which was happily accepted, then the two of them cooked and ate their meal. 

Sitting on the tall chairs side by side, Jimin held out a piece of bacon for Jungkook to bite, then ate the rest of it himself, before reaching over and lightly brushing a pancake crumb from the side of the ravenette’s full lips. “We could stop at Bonhwa Ajumma’s shop and get pastries for dessert tonight and breakfast tomorrow, after we leave the gardens if you would like, kitten...” 

“Mmm, I’m so full right now, I can’t even imagine anything else, even if it is for later...” Jungkook sat back and rested his hand on his stomach, and Jimin reached over and slid his hand under the younger’s apron, letting his fingertips tickle gently against his inner thighs. “Ooo...” the ravenette gasped quietly, causing the gorgeous redhead to chuckle. 

“Let’s put away the leftovers and do the dishes, baby, I have a date with a certain someone...” Jimin hopped off his chair and started clearing the dishes off the counter. 

Jungkook gasped and pretended to look shocked. “What?! You have a date??!! Who is this ‘certain someone’ of whom you speak? I’ll punch him out!! And what are you going to do on your date, hm??” The raven boy helped put the food away and do the dishes, and shortly afterward, they were climbing the stairs back to their bed. 

“You’ll do no such thing!” Jimin scolded with a grin. “I’ll tell you all about him... his name is Park Jungkook, and he’s my magnificent galgamagwi... he makes me very happy, and our date is going to begin with me lying in bed and snuggling him while caressing his perfect behind... naked, I might add...” 

“Oooo... Park Jungkook, you say? You mean... THIS Park Jungkook???” As they walked toward the bed, Jimin shed his robe, and Jungkook took off the apron, and the younger boy pointed to himself when he said the last words. “Me????” 

Jimin giggled and wrapped his arms around Jungkook’s waist, then kissed him soundly enough to leave both of them breathless, before replying, “Yes, you... get in bed, you goofy young man, there is some serious cuddling in your future...” 

Jungkook grinned and climbed onto the mattress, followed quickly by Jimin, then the two of them made a little nest under the covers. The elder beauty urged the ravenette to lie on his belly, then pressed against him warmly, while lowering his hand to begin gently rubbing and squeezing the boy’s perfectly muscled mounds. “Mmm... I... I like that a lot... Papa...” The younger whispered, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the sweet touch. 

“I like doing it for you, kitten... I really do need to take charge more often; you are so damned cute when you’re submissive... my soft, fluffy bunny...” Jimin pressed a kiss against the cap of Jungkook’s shoulder, then leaned closer to nuzzle his lips against the raven’s cheek. “Mmm... maybe Mr. Jeon should take it upon himself to teach his new masseur exactly how he likes his massages, by giving one to that beautiful black-haired boy... perhaps later before we lie around and stare at each other...” 

Jungkook grinned and peeped open his eyes. “At the rate we’re going, we aren’t going to sleep tonight with all the things we keep saying we’re going to do...” 

“Haha, that might be true except that it’s still ridiculously early; we have lots of time today to do whatever we want.” Jimin rested his cheek on Jungkook’s bicep, the two boys gazing into each other’s eyes. 

“Jiminie...?” Jungkook whispered, his voice suddenly very small and tight, while his beautiful dark chocolate eyes filled with tears.


	25. Under the Arbor

“Wae? Jungkookie, sweetheart... come here, here let me hold you... there, that’s my sweet bun... it’s all right, honey...” Jimin turned Jungkook onto his side and pulled him close, then wrapped his arms and legs around him and hugged him warmly. “What did you want to ask, baby?” 

“Wh... why did Jackson call you... how... how did he get your n-n-number...?” Jungkook had tucked his forehead against Jimin’s neck and was whispering against his skin, trying so hard not to start crying again. “I’m... I’m so-sorry I c-can’t stop w-worrying... y-you can t-tell me to s-shut u-up, if y-you w-want...” Glistening tears began to slowly slip from the corners of his eyes to Jimin’s skin. 

“Ah, sweet kitten... you don’t have to apologize, I understand how you feel, I would feel the same in your shoes.” Jimin slowly combed his fingers through Jungkook’s soft hair and rolled from side to side just a bit, rocking the ravenette in his arms. “He asked the troupe talent scout for my number, and he said he wanted to call to tell me how impressed he was with my performances last night.” 

“Oh... w-well... w-why d-did he call so early? I m-mean... it... it’s S-Sunday... what if y-you wanted to s-sleep in?” Jungkook suddenly wrapped his arms more tightly around Jimin and buried his face fully into the curve of the redhead’s neck, and started crying in earnest again, while the elder boy held him and cooed soft words to him. “I’m... I’m sorry I’m being... being such a... such a pabo!!!!” 

“Hey... hey, now... Jungkookie... Jungkook-ah... shh... look at me, bunny... that’s it... look at me... good boy...” Jimin nuzzled his lips over Jungkook’s mouth while murmuring to him. “No more apologizing, you have done nothing to be sorry for... and yes, sometimes you’re a pabo, but you’re not being one now, I promise.” The beautiful redhead carefully smoothed the gorgeous raven boy’s bangs back from his face and smiled sweetly at him. “He said the troupe is leaving in an hour or so for a few performances around South Korea and Japan, and he wanted to talk to me before leaving.” 

Jungkook opened his mouth to speak, and Jimin quickly kissed him, then whispered, “And before you ask, no, he didn’t say anything that even remotely sounded like he was hoping to get back together. Honestly, talking to him was like talking to Taehyung or Taemin Hyung or Hobi Hyung on the phone... well, except Taehyung does kind of talk dirty to me once in a while, because he knows it makes me embarrassed...” 

Jungkook blinked as Jimin said that and tilted his head further back, the tears nearly stopped completely from hearing that comment. “He... he what??” 

Jimin snickered. “Well, in all truthfulness, it’s your fault he does it...” 

“My fault?? How???” Jungkook started to move out of Jimin’s embrace, but the redhead tightened his hold and stopped him. 

“Sweetheart... remember who we’re talking about... and remember what he’s seen us doing... and...” Jimin lightly pinched Jungkook’s cheek, then started grinning when he saw the realization of what the redhead meant dawn on the black-haired boy’s face. 

“Ohhhhh goddddd...” Jungkook groaned as he shook his head. “I swear, I will make sure to close your door if we fool around at the dorm again... and make sure it’s locked, too... aish... do you want me to tell him to stop?” 

“Hahaha, you’re kidding, right?” Jimin laughed harder. “If you say anything to him, all that will do is cause him to start saying dirty things to you on the phone, too, and quite possibly in person. Although I’m pretty sure he isn’t around anyone else when he’s doing it... I think...” 

“Aigoo... well... okay, so I am definitely sorry for starting that, hopefully, he’ll get over it eventually...” Jungkook shook his head again. “Aish...” 

Jimin was still giggling as he replied, “Yes, you are allowed to apologize for that, although Tae doesn’t say that stuff like he’s meaning me and him... I mean, he says things like ‘so, is Jungkook going to French kiss your ass for you tonight?’” The redhead blushed and rolled his eyes. “Oh my god, just talking about it makes me embarrassed...” 

Jungkook blinked then started laughing. “Oh my god... that’s hilarious... ow! Hey! No smacking the sad galgamagwi!!!” 

Jimin had started swatting at Jungkook’s chest when the ravenette had started laughing. “You’re not sad anymore, and if you don’t stop laughing about me being teased like that by my best friend, you’ll be having a meeting with the wooden spoon before we leave the house...most especially since it’s your fault he does it!” 

“Okay, okay... I’m sorry... I’ll stop... haha... I’m trying, really, but... oh god... I can just hear him... hahahahaha... ouch! OW!! Okay, okay, wait! OW!!! Jiminie!! OUCH!!! Oh!! Oh god... Papa!! OW!! Fuck!! OOooooo...” 

Jimin had frowned at the younger boy, then sat up, pushed the covers down, and began swatting his backside hard, leaving handprints on his creamy skin. “Mmm... look, kitten, you’re blushing now...” The redhead whispered as he slapped Jungkook’s butt a few more times, then began rubbing it gently. “Fuck... I keep forgetting how perfect your ass is for spanking, and how much you love it... let’s take a shower, baby... I need to have you, and the body wash will make it easier...” 

“Okay, Papa,” Jungkook answered softly, suddenly shy again, causing Jimin to smile and hug him tightly. 

“You’re adorable... come on, honey, come let me take care of you...” 

A short while later found the two of them in the shower with Jimin sitting on the bench and leaning against the glass wall, while Jungkook knelt on it straddling the redhead’s legs, both of them moaning and gasping as the ravenette slid up and down the elder’s thick, long shaft, their foreheads pressed together as they shared their warm breath. Jimin had a hand wrapped around Jungkook’s cock, stroking him with the slippery suds, while his other was lightly pinching and massaging the ravenette’s nipples, and the younger boy was shuddering as his climax neared. 

“I’m... I’m going to... to cum... Papa... oh fuck... so good... da johhhh-aaaa... can I cum? Please, Papa...” Jungkook’s voice was raspy and thick, his need almost too much for him to handle, and he whimpered. “Please...” 

“Of course, you can, kitten, cum for Papa... ngh... fuck... you are so fucking tight... I’m... I’m going to fill you up, jagiya... mmph... neomu joh-a... cum, sugar, I’ll join you...” Jimin groaned as Jungkook’s muscles began spasming and tightened around his shaft, the movements setting off his own climax and milking him. At the same time, he stroked the raven boy’s cock faster, until he felt the warm spurts of slick seed squirting from the younger’s tip and splashing against his chest. “Mmm... good boy... such a good boy for Papa... fuck, baby... I love you so much...” He released his hold on Jungkook’s dick and wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist, hugging him close and smearing the cum between both of them, causing the ravenette to giggle softly. 

Warm kisses were shared between them until they’d recovered their breath, then Jungkook slowly slipped off the redhead’s dick and lap. Jimin stood up and gently took the raven’s hand and led him back under the falling water, and the two of them finished their shower, stepped out to dry off, and began getting dressed for their outing. 

Later, as they were strolling hand in hand through the botanical gardens while admiring the fall foliage, Jimin murmured to Jungkook, “Kookie? Where is the bench where we... um... you... ehm... you know...?” The beautiful redhead cast a sidelong glance toward the magnificent ravenette, a blush coloring his soft cheeks. 

“Mmm, we’re almost there, baby,” Jungkook replied, smiling and chuckling softly as he looked over toward Jimin and noticed the cute rosiness on his face. 

“Oh... okay... are you... are you feeling better? You look happier...” He squeezed Jungkook’s hand, and the younger boy nodded. 

“I am, yes... and you know why?” Jungkook started walking down a path toward some thick green bushes. 

“Because you’re with me!” Jimin said, grinning as he bumped his shoulder gently against the ravenette’s. 

“Well, duh, Captain Obvious...” Jungkook teased. They came around a corner of the path, and there was the bench where the younger boy had been sitting on that Monday night, weeks ago. The ravenette immediately sat down, then pulled Jimin onto his lap, so the elder boy was kneeling on the bench and straddling Jungkook’s thighs. 

“Mmph, Captain Obvious... you’re such an aesaekki...” Jimin smiled and rested his arms over Jungkook’s shoulders, while the dark-haired boy slipped his arms around the redhead’s waist. 

“Yes, but you love me anyway...” Jungkook smiled warmly at Jimin and nuzzled his mouth along the line of the elder’s jaw. “Sitting here makes me want to do things to you, Jiminie...” 

Jimin gasped softly at the tender caress of the raven boy’s lips. “Oh? What kinds of things, Jungkookie?” He inched himself closer to Jungkook’s body until his thighs were spread farther apart, and their groins were pressed tightly together. 

“Do you want me to tell you, or do you want me to show you, baby?” The ravenette whispered against the redhead’s ear, sending shivers racing up and down his spine. 

“S-show me... D-Daddy...” Jimin replied, his voice barely loud enough for Jungkook to hear. 

“Mmm... that’s my good boy...” Jungkook murmured as he began to unbutton the front of Jimin’s coat and let the garment fall open. “Rest your head on my shoulder, baby, and relax...” The black-haired boy slipped his hand under Jimin’s sweater and unbuckled his belt, then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, before sliding his fingers over the front of the beauty’s panties, smiling as he felt the thick shaft stiffening quickly inside them. 

“Ngh... oh... Daddy...” Jimin moaned softly as he pressed his forehead against the raven boy’s neck, his hips rolling slowly to rub himself against Jungkook’s hand. 

“Sweet boy,” Jungkook whispered as he slipped his hand into Jimin’s underpants and wrapped his chilly fingers around the elder’s girthy cock. “Don’t move too much; we don’t want your coat to slip and expose you... but... I want you to fuck yourself into my palm and cum... and do it quietly...” 

“Fu... fuck... D-Daddy... ohgod...” Jimin shuddered on Jungkook’s lap, his dick throbbing in the ravenette’s grip as precum began to drool from his tip and drizzle onto the younger’s fingers. 

Jungkook smiled and hugged his other arm more tightly around Jimin’s back, holding him close to keep the redhead’s coat in place, concealing the erotic action happening between their bellies. “Daddy’s naughty little devil boy... that’s it, baby... slow and gentle, just like that... fuck, you get so hard... and so needy... you’re already wetting my fingers... should I slide my other hand into the back of your pants and have you sit on my fingers, too?” 

“Ngh... no... I mean... I want to, but... I won’t be able to be quiet, then, and... and I don’t want anyone to know... what you’re... fuck... doing to me... ohgod... Daddy...” Jimin kept his movements to a bare minimum, and Jungkook tightened his grip around his cock, increasing the friction so he wouldn’t have to move faster to feel it. “Mmph... I... I should have... have had you... mmm... plug me... fuck... I... this is... I’m... Daddy... I...” 

“You’re beautiful, Jiminie... sexy... perfect... I love making you feel like this... I can feel your body tensing... feel you needing to go faster but not able to... maybe if I did this...” Jungkook turned his head and nudged his lips into the collar of Jimin’s coat, then past his sweater, to suckle and lick gently at the sweet spot of his neck, bringing a low moan from the red-haired angel’s throat.


	26. Who's In There?!!

“Mmph... gonna... ohfuck... I’m gonna... Daddy, please... I need...” Jimin pushed himself hard against Jungkook’s hand, then lost control and quickened his pace, his arms tightening around the ravenette’s neck as he fucked himself into the warm digits, soft puffs of hot, humid breath warming the younger’s neck. 

“Cum for me, baby... cum for your Jungkookie... ah... mmm, what a good boy you are... sweet boy...” Jungkook whispered against Jimin’s skin, his lips curving into a smile as he felt the spasms when Jimin met his high, then the sudden stream of heat on his hand, as the elder boy climaxed and spilled his seed. 

Jimin had his mouth pressed tightly against Jungkook’s shoulder now, using the ravenette’s thick coat as a muffle to keep his blissful cries from ringing out loudly in the little arbor they were sheltered within. Finally, when his balls stopped clenching and had emptied themselves, he relaxed and took a deep breath. “That... that was... you’re a bad boy, Park Jungkook... making your Papa cum like that in public...” The beautiful redhead took back control from the magnificent ravenette, and Jungkook chuckled softly. 

“I can’t help it, Papa, you’re just so gorgeous when you cum... mmm... my hand is a mess...” Jungkook released his hold on Jimin’s cock and slipped his hand from under the redhead’s sweater. The ravenette then lifted his fingers to his mouth and began to lick the cum off of them; the younger’s dark chocolate gaze watching the elder’s beautiful face and the expressions that crossed it while he slowly cleaned his digits, making sure to suck each one into his mouth while moaning softly when doing it. 

Jimin’s mouth dropped open slightly as he observed the dirty tease, his tongue automatically flicking out to lick over his plump bottom lip, his full concentration on Jungkook’s mouth, a quiet whimper catching in his throat when the ravenette finished and licked his own lips. 

“Mmm, yum, Papa, you’re delicious...” Jungkook whispered. 

“Fu... fuck... kitten... that was... ungh... I... I need to feel you inside me...” Jimin lifted his gaze and met Jungkook’s, noting the feral beast hovering behind his dark eyes. “Can... can we maybe... go to the dorm...?” 

Jungkook chuckled softly and nuzzled his lips over Jimin’s mouth, his voice soft and sweet as he replied, “No...” 

Jimin blinked and sat back, an incredulous look on his face. “Wh... what? Wae?” Suddenly, his bottom lip began to tremble, and his eyes filled with tears. “Did I...” 

“Oh shit... Jiminie, I’m sorry, baby, no, you didn’t do anything wrong, it’s okay, sweetheart, I was teasing. Of course, we can go to the dorm, and I’ll make love to you in your itty, bitty bed...” Jungkook smiled and wrapped both arms around Jimin, pulling him close and cuddling him while pressing sweet kisses against his cheeks and mouth. “I’m sorry... forgive me?” 

Jimin sniffled and slipped his arms around Jungkook’s shoulders, then scooched himself as close to the ravenette as he could get. “Big meanie,” the beautiful redhead grumped softly. 

“Ah, baby... want me to be Daddy for a while now? At least until we get home?” Jungkook rubbed one hand up and down Jimin’s back. 

“Mmm...” Jimin hummed as he thought about that. “Yes, please, Daddy...” 

“Anything and everything for you, my Jiminie... come, let’s get you back inside your pants... I think it will be easier if you stand up...” 

“Okay,” the redhead whispered, then he slid off Jungkook’s lap. 

Jungkook spread his legs, and Jimin moved to stand between them, his hands holding his coat open while the ravenette reached under the redhead’s sweater and carefully tucked his cock back inside his panties, then zipped and buttoned his jeans, and finally buckling his belt. “There, all done up... hm, you should probably change your sweater when we leave the dorm, look at this... such a waste of deliciousness...” The younger boy had lifted the bottom of the elder’s sweater and turned it inside out, the two of them noting the wetness of the cotton from precum and semen. Jungkook lifted his gaze and caught Jimin’s, a quiet chuckle passing his lips as the redhead blushed deeply. “So cute... okay, baby, I’m feeling much better now, let’s go see if we can break your bed...” 

Jimin snickered and rolled his eyes as he stepped further back to allow the ravenette to stand up. He slipped his hand into Jungkook’s, but before he could turn to walk along the path, the younger boy pulled him close and kissed him deeply, leaving both of them breathless and a bit loopy when it ended. “Wow...” 

“Heh, no kidding...” Jungkook grinned and started toward the walkway that led out of the gardens, and soon they were in the ultra-slow elevator of the dorm building, making out in the corner. When the lift reached the tenth floor, they exited and headed down the hall to the common room, surprised to find it empty. 

“Hm, I wonder where everyone is?” Jimin murmured as he tried to hear if his dorm mates were still in their rooms. 

“Well, it is still kind of early, and I remember Hongjoong and Mingi asking the other guys if they wanted to go to a karaoke club when we left the restaurant... chances are, everyone’s still asleep.” Jungkook started walking toward Jimin’s room, and Jimin took out his key. 

“Oh... well, if that’s true, then I need to try to be quiet... eh... maybe we should go home after I change shirts...” Jimin unlocked the door, then turned toward Jungkook, who immediately caged the beauty between his hands against the door and pressed his body against him. 

“I’ll make sure you’re quiet, baby... I’ll take you slowly...” The dark raven’s beast stalked out to wear his face and growled softly against Jimin’s neck. “And deeply...” He brushed his mouth against the redhead’s skin, then nipped gently at his earlobe and whispered, “And I’ll kiss you the whole time...” 

Jimin slid his arms around Jungkook’s waist and hugged him, a sigh passing his lips. “Okay, Daddy... I... I want that... please...” 

“Ah, Jimin-ah, I love you so much all the time, but I love you more when you’re like this for me...” Jungkook remained dark but subdued, and he reached down to open the door, while he slid his other arm around Jimin’s waist and walked him backward into the room, almost as if they were dancing. 

Jimin, being a dancer, naturally followed Jungkook’s footsteps. Once the ravenette closed the door, they did a few turns inside the room, both of them smiling warmly at each other. “Will there be dancing at the Kim’s party?” The red-haired angel asked when they stopped and began to remove their clothing. 

“Mhm... they usually hire an orchestra for the first part of the evening, so people who are more ‘refined’ can dance, then at around midnight, the orchestra leaves and the Idols start performing. It’s kind of considered their gift to the Kim’s, for helping them in their career... well, and also because Jin Hyung and Namjoon Hyung are great guys.” Jungkook hung his coat on one of the hooks on the wall, then took Jimin’s coat from him and did the same with that one. “Mmm, now comes the fun part... getting a certain naughty little flame-haired devil boy out of his pants...” 

Jimin had already begun to remove his sweater, and he had his arms up with the garment pulled over his head, when he felt Jungkook’s chilly fingers trailing along his abs toward his jeans. “Yah! Your hands are cold!!” 

“Well, duh, Captain Obvious, it’s cold outside, and we were out there for a while...” Jungkook chuckled as he watched the redhead’s muscles jump under his touch. 

“That’s two hundred and fifty-six...” Jimin murmured quietly as he finished pulling his sweater over his head and looked at the ravenette. 

Jungkook blinked. “Two hundred and fifty-six what?” Jimin raised an eyebrow, and Jungkook blinked again. “Oh... I’m going to be a very sore boy later, aren’t I?” 

“Mhm...” Jimin hummed as he nodded his head. 

“Well, then I’d best take full advantage of my being Daddy now, shouldn’t I?” The raven boy grinned and pulled the redhead close, immediately pressing his lips against Jimin’s sweet spot, while he reached down and began to squeeze and fondle the elder boy’s plump bottom through his pants. 

A little while later, they were lying in Jimin’s bed, naked under the covers, with Jungkook between Jimin’s thighs and buried deep inside him, while the two of them shared sweet kisses as the younger slowly rolled his hips. 

“Was this what you needed, my Jiminie?” Jungkook asked softly as he nuzzled his lips into the hollow of Jimin’s collarbone. 

“Mmmhhmmmm, my Jungkookie, you are exactly what I needed... and now that the two of us are sticky from me, would you like to go take a quick shower, then visit Bonhwa Ajumma, before we go home?” 

After the shower, which they’d taken without too much touching and tickling going on, since they hadn’t wanted to alert any of the dorm mates to their presence, they were back in Jimin’s room getting dressed, and Jimin was looking through his closet for another sweater to wear. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and Sehun’s stern voice called out, “Who’s in there?!!” 

Jungkook and Jimin looked at each other and started laughing, and the ravenette walked over to open the door, a wide grin curving his lips as he spied all of the dorm mates, Sehun, and Taehyung standing in the corridor, looking ready to beat up any unwelcome intruder who might be holed up in Jimin’s room. 

“YAH! Oh my god, we didn’t think it was you guys because you were so quiet!!!” Tae yelled, causing everyone to start laughing uproariously. 

“Aish... and we were trying to let you guys sleep in since we knew you’d gone out after dinner last night!” Jimin exclaimed, rolling his eyes as he patted the hem of the sweater he’d chosen, then came to stand beside Jungkook and slip his arm around the ravenette’s waist. 

“Well, thank you for that, but next time, please be noisy, so we know who it is... also, what are you guys doing here? We didn’t expect to see you until next weekend?” San asked. 

“Oh, well, we went for a walk in the Gardens, and um... you know...” Jimin blushed, and Jungkook grinned. 

“Rabbits!” Yeosang said from the back of the group, and they all laughed again. 

Jungkook snickered, then nudged his lips against Jimin’s ear, and whispered to him softly. Jimin listened, then nodded while he smiled sweetly, and the ravenette looked back at their friends. “So, Jiminie and I were just getting ready to go over to Bonhwa Ajumma’s shop and get some pastries, do you guys want to meet us over there? We already ate breakfast, but I always have room for one of her famous peach muffins...” The younger boy reached back and grabbed one of Jimin’s butt cheeks, squeezing it firmly and bringing a soft moan from the elder boy’s lips. 

“Oh, that sounds like a great idea, we were just wondering what we wanted to have for breakfast... I’ve also heard she’s making breakfast sandwiches now, and she’s thinking of omelettes next... I am definitely going to start going to her shop more often...” Taehyung commented. 

“Well then, let’s do it. We’ll go now and warn her that you’re all on your way, so we don’t scare all the other customers out of the place.” Jungkook said, then giggled. 

Jimin snickered and hugged the ravenette. “I’m ready to go if you are,” he said to Jungkook, who nodded and took Jimin’s coat off the hook, then helped the gorgeous redhead into it, before taking his own and putting it on. 

“Okay, guys, see you shortly...” Jungkook said, blinking a bit as everyone started hugging him and Jimin when they came out of the room, and Jimin closed and locked the door. Everyone started walking down the hall, with the dorm mates splitting up to go to their rooms and get ready, and the raven and redhead going to the elevator. 

“Man, I don’t know if I’m ever going to get used to that,” Jungkook commented as they stepped out of the elevator and headed toward the dorm’s front door, on their way to the car park. “But I like it...”


	27. Marshmallow

Jimin swung their arms between them as they held hands and walked. “I used to get comments all the time about how close all of us were last year. At first, everyone thought all of us were gay, of course, but then all the other guys except San and Wooyoung started dating girls, and eventually, the comments weren’t about that anymore, but instead surprised that we acted like siblings. I guess not all the students in the other dorms, or even on the other floors in my dorm, get along that well...” 

They got in the car and drove to the shop, then walked in and greeted Bonhwa, while telling her about the mob that would soon be descending upon her quiet little shop. The lady was naturally happy, and while Jimin helped one of Bonhwa’s employees move some of the tables together, Jungkook told her he would be paying for everything that any of them ordered. “Once we’re all finished and ready to go, you can tell me how much I owe you.” 

Bonhwa beamed at the magnificent ravenette and reached out to lightly pat his cheek. “You are a good boy, Jungkook ssi, and a good friend. Oh! I met your parents recently; they came in because you’d talked about my baking so often. They brought their friends with them, and they said they all enjoyed their pastries and coffee and would come back frequently. I haven’t had so many people coming into the shop from word of mouth for a long time, thank you for recommending us.” 

Jimin walked over as she finished speaking and slid his arm around Jungkook’s waist. “Recommending you for what?” He asked, smiling as he looked between the lady and his lover. 

Bonhwa told him about Jungkook’s parents and the increase in her customers, and Jimin hugged the ravenette tightly, causing him to blush and embrace the beautiful redhead. “You are the sweetest thing in the whole wide world, my bunny...” The elder boy looked back at the lady. “Tae said that you’ve started making breakfast sandwiches and are considering omelettes, too?” 

Bonhwa nodded her head. “Yes, I applied for a permit to use a grill for cooking meat, eggs, and potatoes, and it was recently approved, so I did a little bit of upgrading in the back, and now it is a proper kitchen. I’ve even hired a cook!” 

The two boys smiled and congratulated her, but when she asked if they wanted to try one of the sandwiches, they shook their heads. “No, we ate a big breakfast at home,” Jimin replied, “but we have room for a sweet and a drink... may I have a strawberry and cream scone and a cup of black tea, please?” 

Jungkook ordered a peach muffin and a mug of cocoa, and the two of them went to sit down, the red-haired beauty automatically sitting on the raven’s lap while they didn’t have any food in front of them. 

“You got quiet all of a sudden, Jungkookie... is everything okay?” Jimin had one arm slung over Jungkook’s shoulders and was gently caressing the younger boy’s cheek with his fingertips. 

Jungkook raised his eyes and met Jimin’s gaze, then whispered, “I’m... I’m just feeling a little shy, Papa, that’s all...” The gorgeous black-haired boy blushed lightly, and the redhead giggled softly. 

“Ah, bunny... you’re are insufferably adorable... and it’s okay to be shy. Everyone else thinks you’re the cutest thing when you are...” Jimin cupped Jungkook’s cheek and nuzzled a soft kiss over his lips. 

“Aish, have they told you that??” Jungkook lifted his hand and facepalmed himself, and Jimin giggled. 

“Yes, they have... and it’s true... oh, here’s our order, thank you, Miss...” Jimin greeted the employee, then sat on the chair beside Jungkook and took a bite of his scone. “Mmm... looking at your peach muffin and knowing you’re going to be eating it is giving me ideas... very naughty ideas...” 

Jungkook snorted and almost spat out a mouthful of cocoa, although he somehow managed to just spit it back into the cup, causing Jimin to start giggling harder, followed by the raven boy. A moment later, the shop door opened, and their friends all filed in, waving and calling hellos while bowing to the other customers and trying their best not to be too overly boisterous. Bonhwa greeted them all with a warm smile and took their orders, each boy coming to the table after they’d placed theirs. 

“Wow, thanks, Jungkook Hyung!” Seongwa and Mingi said as they chose where they wanted to sit. 

Jungkook smiled and nodded. “You’re welcome. Oh, did you guys find out if you have home movies you can bring next weekend?” 

“Yep,” the two boys answered, then smiled as Jimin spoke. 

Jimin blinked and looked between the two dorm mates and Jungkook, then asked, “Thank you for what?” 

Before any of them could answer, the rest of the group was seating themselves, and all of them were thanking the ravenette, leaving him with a pleased smile and a pretty blush, while Jimin looked perplexed. 

“What did Jungkook do?” Jimin asked Tae, who had sat on the other side of the redhead. 

“He’s paying for everything,” Taehyung replied nonchalantly as Jimin blinked, then turned his head to look in proud surprise at the raven boy. 

“You really are a big marshmallow...” Jimin said as he hugged Jungkook, and Jungkook ducked his head slightly. 

“Yah, stop calling me a marshmallow...” The ravenette complained softly, although he leaned into the redhead’s hug and smiled happily. 

“I keep telling you, I’ll stop calling you one when you stop having such a soft, squishy heart... which I hope is never...” Jimin kissed Jungkook gently, then turned to watch as everyone received their orders from Bonhwa and her two employees, then they all started eating and talking. 

When they were finished, the boys’ friends asked if they wanted to go back to the dorm and watch movies, but Jimin shook his head, while he slowly stroked his hand up and down Jungkook’s thigh under the table. “No thanks, guys, we’re just going to go home and relax, I’m still kind of tired from last night. I hope I find out soon if I was accepted anywhere...” 

“Rabbits,” Taehyung said, rolling his eyes, and everyone laughed. “Aw, Minnie, I bet you’ll be one of the first to find out, and all of them will want you!” The model hugged his soulmate; then, everyone got up to leave. 

“I’ll be right out,” Jungkook said, blinking and blushing as he received hugs from everyone, then he walked to the counter and paid Bonhwa for the food and beverages while adding a generous tip. The lady tried to give it back, but the ravenette shook his head. “No, Bonhwa Ajumma, please keep it and share it with your employees, they were very nice and helpful.” The shopkeeper nodded her head and smiled, then the dark-haired boy bowed politely and exited the shop, where he was ambushed by all the friends hugging him again, and leaving him flustered but grinning. 

“YAH!” Jimin yelled, “he’s my boyfriend!! Cut that out!!” 

Everyone laughed, including Jimin, and they all went to their separate vehicles and parted ways. 

“Do you want to drive, Papa?” Jungkook asked Jimin, holding out the keys to the SUV. 

“Mmm... only if you promise to do all those silly things that I always do when I’m sitting in the passenger seat...” Jimin grinned, then laughed when Jungkook handed him the keys and nodded his head. 

The ravenette did just that, rolling up and down the windows, changing the vents’ temperatures, making the seat go up and down and back and forth until Jimin had to pull over because he was laughing too hard to be able to see to drive. 

“Oh my god, is that what it’s like when I’m doing that???” He gasped as he tried to stop giggling, but couldn’t. 

“YES!!” Jungkook replied, also giggling and holding his stomach from laughing too much. “And, now you know why I have to pull over when you’re doing it...” 

“Hahahaha, oh god, Jungkookie... you honestly looked just like a little kid...” Jimin shook his head and wiped his eyes. “Aish, we’re a couple of weirdos...” 

“Yes, yes we are,” Jungkook replied as he wiped at his own happy tears, then took deep breaths to quell his giggles. “And I wouldn’t want us to be any other way.” 

“Me either... woo... okay, I think I’m calm enough to drive now... mmm, we’re almost home... do you know what I want to do first, once we get there?” 

Jungkook sighed softly and sat back, grinning from ear to ear, but refraining from any further hilarity, for them to be able to get home. “Mmm... no, what?” 

“Strip a certain black-haired boy out of all of his clothes so I can touch him all over...” Jimin whispered, causing Jungkook to groan softly and squirm in his seat. 

“I swear, I am going to beat up that black-haired boy when I see him, cuz he keeps getting all of your attention...” Jungkook murmured. 

Jimin snickered and reached over to gently pinch Jungkook’s inner thigh. “You pabo...” 

Jungkook shifted in his seat again, then took Jimin’s hand and slid it further up on his thigh, until the redhead could feel the bulge inside the ravenette’s pants. 

“My goodness, what is this? Mmm... hold that thought, kitten, let me park...” Jimin pulled the Mercedes into the garage, then pushed the button for the overhead door to lower. “Hm, okay, what was that you were showing me? Oh... oh my... look at that... someone is a needy boy, isn’t he? Well, you stay right there, and I’ll come around and get you. I can’t teleport as you do, but I won’t be long, I promise.” 

“Okay,” Jungkook replied softly, a sweet smile curving his lips as he watched Jimin hurrying around the front of the car, then opening the door for him. 

Jimin reached in and unbuckled Jungkook’s seatbelt, then helped the ravenette from the car, before sliding his arms around the younger boy’s waist and kissing him warmly, chuckling softly in his throat when he felt Jungkook responding eagerly. “Mmm, someone is feeling a bit frisky, hm?” The gorgeous angel took the other boy’s hand, led him toward the door into the kitchen, then opened it. He let the younger step in first, and followed after.

“Okay, time to make good on my plan...” Jimin whispered as he gently pushed Jungkook ahead of him to coax him further into the room, then took his hips and turned him around, before kneeling to untie and help the younger out of his shoes and socks. While he was there, he unbuttoned and unzipped the black-haired boy’s jeans, then pushed them and his underpants down to his ankles, lightly patting his calves to signal him to lift his feet and step out of the garments. 

Jungkook stood quietly and watched Jimin do all of this, his hands hanging loosely at his sides, his dark gaze doe-like, and when he was naked from the waist down, he wiggled his toes and giggled, causing Jimin to laugh as well. “I have no pants on... you hardly ever have pants on when we’re at home, Papa... now I’m like you...” 

“Mhm, you are pants-less... I suppose you should feel sad, except that I would let you put them back on if you wanted to... but if you did, then I couldn’t do this...” Jimin lifted the hem of Jungkook’s hoodie and teeshirt and stuck his head under them, then slowly licked his tongue from the ravenette’s balls to the tip of his thick penis. 

“Ohhhhhhhh... I’m not sad about being pants-less at all, Papa... fuck, that felt good... do it again?” Jungkook was standing close enough to the tall counter where they usually ate that he was able to reach back and rest his elbows on it, so when the beautiful redhead did that deliberate tease again, the magnificent ravenette was able to keep himself upright. “I... holy... fuck... I like that...”


	28. My Sugar Bunny

Jimin chuckled softly and grinned as he came out from under Jungkook’s shirts and stood up, then reached for the hems of both garments and began to lift them to get them off the younger. 

Jungkook raised his arms and bent over slightly to allow Jimin to pull them off, then stood back up and blushed deeply when the elder boy stood back and took a good, long look at him, appraising him from the top of his head to the tips of his toes and back again. 

“Look at you...” Jimin whispered as he stepped close again and slid his arms around Jungkook’s waist, then captured the ravenette’s lips in a deep kiss. Sliding his hands down further, he caressed and squeezed the younger’s perfect ass, reveling in the feeling of the soft skin under his fingertips. “I have to wonder, kitten, if this is what it feels like to you when you do this to me... I certainly hope so, because it’s divine...” 

Jungkook snickered and rolled his eyes, and Jimin grinned. “Aish, Papa, you and those K-Drama lines... okay, it’s my turn to tell you a Dad joke, then... hm... okay... A woman is on trial for beating her husband to death with his guitar collection. Judge says, ‘First offender?’ She says, ‘No, first a Gibson! Then a Fender!’” 

Most people wouldn’t understand that joke, but since both boys were interested in music, they knew those were guitar brands. Jimin shook his head and snorted, then swatted Jungkook’s bottom lightly. “Bad bun, that was awful... we need to tell that one to Jin...” 

“Too late, he’s the one who told it to me...” Jungkook started giggling, and Jimin rolled his eyes, then gently tickled the ravenette’s sides. 

“Well, darn, I’ll have to find more of those to tell him, then...” Jimin started to tickle Jungkook a little more insistently, causing the younger boy to laugh harder. “Hm, should I call for the Dread Tickle Monster?” 

“No! Hahaha, no, please, I have to pee, and I don’t want to do it on the kitchen floor!” Jungkook was trying to keep Jimin’s hands from continuing the gentle torture, and as soon as he said that, the redhead stopped and smiled. 

“Well, then I think you should go before that happens... but come right back here...” Jimin kissed Jungkook gently, then pat-patted his bottom to send him walking toward the downstairs bathroom. 

“Okay, Papa...” Jungkook answered. A few minutes later, he came out and back to where Jimin was waiting, the scarlet-haired beauty having removed his shoes and hoodie, so he was now wearing jeans and his clean sweater. “I’m back...” 

“Good bunny... mmm... come sit with me on the couch, sweetheart...” Jimin took the younger boy’s hand, led him to the sofa, then sat down on the chaise end, and patted his lap, indicating that was where he wanted Jungkook to sit. 

“Oh, you put another log on the fire...” Jungkook commented as he looked toward the fireplace and saw the new wood being consumed by the flames. 

“Yes, because I want it to be nice and toasty when we go upstairs. But for now, I want to cuddle my baby under the blanket.” 

“Okay, Papa,” Jungkook replied, a shy little smile on his soft mouth as he moved to settle between Jimin’s legs on the couch cushion. He leaned against Jimin’s chest and rested his head on the redhead’s shoulder, while the elder boy wrapped his arms around the ravenette’s waist. 

“You’re very sweet; you know that, my sugar bunny?” Jimin whispered as he nuzzled his mouth over Jungkook’s forehead. “And I love you very, very much. You make me incredibly happy, and everyone who meets you loves you because you are such a nice boy. That makes me happy, too.” 

Jungkook blushed prettily and squirmed a bit, snuggling closer into Jimin’s embrace. “I love you very, very much, too, Papa... thank you for accepting me and bringing me into your life, and sharing your friends and family with me...” 

Jimin smiled and gently rubbed his hand up and down Jungkook’s side. “I should be thanking you, you know... if you hadn’t said hello to me that day on the Quad, it would have taken me longer to figure out that you were in the locker room with me at the same time... and even then, I don’t know if I would have tried to talk to you. I was pretty sure you hated my guts...” The beautiful redhead’s eyes suddenly filled with tears as he remembered all of what had happened between the two of them in the past, and Jungkook lifted his face and pressed kisses along the elder boy’s jaw. 

“We don’t have to think about that stuff anymore, Papa... now we have each other, and we will be together for the rest of our lives, and for all we know, beyond that... but... I’m happy I was brave enough to call to you, too.” Jungkook smiled as Jimin looked at him, and they shared a deep kiss. “I’m even happier that I went over and tickled your bottom before you had a chance to really think about what I was doing...” The ravenette wiggled his eyebrows, and Jimin laughed. 

“Yes, you were quite forward, you naughty boy... but, there are no punishments for that since it’s what I wanted, obviously... man, that was... mmph...” Jimin shook his head as the scene between the two of them in the locker room ran through his mind. “So sexy...” 

Jungkook grinned and nipped at Jimin’s bottom lip softly, then murmured, “I’ll take you into the old mat room again, before the end of this semester, if you want...” 

Jimin blinked, then blushed, but nodded his head. “I would very much enjoy that...” He licked his tongue slowly against Jungkook’s mouth, then whispered, “but for now, I’m perfectly content with having a naked, warm boy sitting in my lap...” 

“Mmm... I’m... hey, wait a minute, who’s this boy you speak of??” Jungkook tilted his head back and narrowed his eyes at the redhead. “Is this another boy I need to beat up? Geez, you have all kinds of sweeties, don’t you?” Jungkook sat up slightly and crossed his arms in front of his chest, then pouted. “Mr. Sugar Daddy... I thought you only wanted me... hmph...” 

Jimin blinked and paused for a moment, then smiled and pulled Jungkook back against his body, his hand sliding along the younger boy’s torso to find his thick cock and lightly tickle his fingertips over the tip of it. “I do only want you, kitten, I apologize if I’ve given you the impression that you weren’t special to me...” The ethereal angel cuddled the ravenette close and tilted his head back to bestow another deep kiss upon his full mouth. “Let me show you how much you mean to me, mmm? You said you wanted to learn how to massage me, ne? I will teach you by giving you one if you’d like...” 

Jungkook gasped softly when he felt that tender touch, his breath puffing against Jimin’s neck. “I... yes, I want to learn... and... I’d like that... Papa...” 

“Ah, sweet boy... let’s go upstairs, bunny, it should be warm enough up there now...” Jimin gently nudged Jungkook out from under the blanket and off his lap, then stood up and took the ravenette’s hand, led him to the stairs, and up to the second floor. Once there, the beautiful redhead sat the magnificent ravenette on the edge of the bed, stood between his legs, and gently cupped the boy’s face in his hands, then kissed him softly and thoroughly, until Jungkook was moaning softly, his body begging for more. 

“Do me a favor, kitten... set up the table? I haven’t done it before, and I don’t want to do it wrong, I’ll have you teach me how to do it another time, all right?” The flame-haired angel combed his fingers through the raven boy’s soft, dark hair, then offered another kiss before walking into the closet to change his clothes. “I’ll be right out; pick what flavor of oil you want.” 

“Okay...” Jungkook blushed deeply as Jimin looked over his shoulder at him, a suddenly stern cast to the redhead’s expression. “I’m sorry, I meant, yes, Mr. Jeon, Sir...” 

Jimin turned around, walked right back over to the black-haired boy, and tilted his head. “What have I told you about calling me Mr. Jeon, kitten?” 

JK blushed deeply, lowered his head, and whispered, his voice suddenly tight with unshed tears. “That I can call you Papa, instead... I’m... I’m sorry, Papa...” 

“No apology is necessary, pretty bunny. Do you mind calling me Papa? You don’t have to, if you don’t want to, you can call me Mr. Jeon... but I like Papa better...” Jimin reached out and lifted Jungkook’s chin, then nuzzled his lips over the younger boy’s mouth. 

“I like calling you Papa,” Jungkook replied, a shy expression crossing his gorgeous face. 

“Good. Now, set up the table, sweet boy, you are not in trouble.” Jimin brushed another kiss against Jungkook’s lips, then turned around and walked into the closet. A few minutes later, the elder boy came out dressed in a robe of yellow silk embroidered with a blue dragon, the mirror image of Jungkook’s robe, and as that was a gift from Jimin to him, this was a gift to Jimin from Jungkook. 

The ravenette blinked as Jimin walked out, a pleased expression on his face as he whispered, “That looks even better on you than I thought it would, Mr. Jeo... Papa...” 

Jimin stopped walking and preened, combing his hands through his hair and turning around in a slow circle for the younger boy to see the full effect. “I love it. And I love it even more because you gave it to me.” The redhead smiled as he stopped turning, then started moving again, picking up what they now thought of as the ‘spanking chair’, and setting it near the massage table. He sat down and patted his lap while smiling at Jungkook and whispered, “Come here, pretty boy.” 

Jungkook blinked, his expression falling slightly as he began to worry his teeth at his bottom lip, although he didn’t hesitate to go to Jimin, then stood a bit awkwardly beside the chair. 

“Oh... no, I’m sorry kitten, I meant sit here..” Jimin smiled warmly at Jungkook and helped him sit, then wrapped one arm around his waist, while he gently stroked the ravenette’s face with his other hand. “Tell me, sweetheart... do you like being my sugar bunny?” 

Jungkook had one arm around Jimin’s shoulders, while he slipped his other hand inside the elder's robe to trace nondescript patterns on Jimin’s chest with his fingertips, and rested his forehead against the redhead’s neck. The younger boy blushed sweetly and nodded at the question, then whispered, “Yes, Mr. Jeo... I mean Papa, very much...” 

“Mmm, that’s good... I like having you as my sugar bunny, very much... and would you like me to teach you how I like my massages, baby?” Jimin nuzzled soft kisses against Jungkook’s forehead, a soft moan issuing from his throat as one of the swirls the ravenette was tracing on his skin twirled over one of his nipples. “I like that, too... what you’re doing with your fingertips... in case you wondered...” 

“I did... I'm glad you like it...” Jungkook replied, his whisper so quiet Jimin almost didn’t hear him. “And yes, please, I want to know how to massage you and make you feel good...” 

Jimin smiled and kissed the ravenette for another long minute, then stopped and murmured, “You are such a good boy for Papa. I’m glad I came to the club that day for a massage, even if I wasn’t very nice to you.” 

“I’m glad you did too, and it’s okay; I wasn’t doing a good job for you... I’m... I’m still embarrassed about it...” Jungkook blushed and looked down again, and Jimin hugged him warmly.


	29. You

“Well, I will show you what I like in detail, and then you will always do well. And, you are the sweetest bunny ever, how could I not be happy you’re mine?” Jimin rubbed his hand up and down Jungkook’s side, then whispered, “I may regret asking you this question, my sweet bun, but... when I asked you if you had a significant other, you said no, that the person you liked was too good for you... will you tell me who this person is? I... I would be willing to help you gain his affections if you wished...” _{{Now why the heck do I feel sad saying that, it’s not even real... but man, Kookie gets so deep and draws me with him... I love it...}}_

Jungkook blinked, then tucked his face tightly against Jimin’s neck, his body suddenly tense on the beautiful redhead’s lap. The magnificent raven boy took a few deep breaths, then lifted his face, pressed his lips against Jimin’s ear, and barely made a sound when he whispered, “You...” Suddenly even shyer, the younger boy ducked his head and buried his face against the elder’s neck again, and Jimin chuckled. 

“Well... that answer was more than I had hoped for... and has made me very happy.” Jimin tilted Jungkook’s head back gently with his fingertips, then kissed him all over his face, slowly and reverently, pouring all of his affection for the ravenette into the sweet little caresses of his lips. 

“Mmm...” Jungkook responded as he hugged both of his arms around Jimin’s shoulders and returned his kisses warmly. 

“Well, now that we’ve established that... let me show you what I like... and you can tell me if you like it, too, or want something different... after all, I will naturally be giving you massages sometimes.” Jimin gently urged Jungkook to stand up, then stood with him and took his hand to lead him to the table. “All right, Jungkook-ah, lie on the table on your stomach... mmm... someone seems to have a fairly substantial problem, I see?” The gorgeous angel reached out and lightly ran his fingers up Jungkook’s throbbing shaft. 

Jungkook gasped softly, still blushing prettily, and nodded his head while looking everywhere but in Jimin’s eyes or at what he was doing. “I... I’m s-sorry, Papa... I... I can’t h-help it... when I’m w-with you like t-this...” 

Jimin chuckled softly and hugged Jungkook warmly. “Kookie, you are so cute when you’re like this... but I don’t want to be Mr. Jeon anymore, I want to be Jiminie, giving my Jungkookie a sensual massage... okay?” 

Jungkook hugged Jimin back tightly and nodded, then sucked softly at the beauty’s neck before whispering, “Okay, Jiminie... just so you know, you’re very sexy as Mr. Jeon and my naughty Little Red devil boy, and I love it when you’re like that, but more than anything, I love my Jimin-ah...” 

Jimin sighed softly, a broad smile curving his lips as tears filled his eyes. “Jungkook-ah... I love you so much. I love how you indulge me and don’t make me feel weird when I want to play a role, or tell me that I’m being stupid or ridiculous, or tell me things I should be doing differently or shouldn’t be doing at all.” He sniffled, then whispered, “Aish, you need to get on the table and let me start your massage before I get all weepy...” 

Jungkook laughed quietly and hugged Jimin tightly enough that he squeaked, then released him slightly. “I’ll only let you go if you give me more kisses first...” 

“Aish, you pabo!” Jimin exclaimed after he was squished, then he attacked Jungkook’s face with tiny smooches, saying ‘mwah’ after each one, and causing the ravenette to start giggling. “There, was that enough kisses?” 

The dark-haired boy nodded his head, still giggling, then turned and climbed onto the table. Settling himself comfortably on his belly, he pushed his face into the face cradle, giggling harder when Jimin bent upside down and looked at him from under the table. “Stop that; I can’t relax when you’re making me laugh!” 

Jimin giggled too, then stood up and took the bottle of oil, looking at it to see what flavor Jungkook had chosen. “Oooo, spicy cinnamon... are you wanting a bit of heat on your skin, Mr. Big Bad?” The redhead asked, his voice suddenly husky and soft as he leaned over and pressed a warm kiss against each of the stunning ravenette’s buttocks. 

“Jimin-ah... if you want me to be Jungkookie, you can’t call me that name in that voice...” Jungkook replied, and although he appeared to be completely relaxed on the table, Jimin could see the muscles in the raven boy’s arms and legs tense very slightly, and hear the lower timbre of his tone. 

Jimin snickered. “Oh, so sorry... no, I don’t want to call your beast right now, I just want to make you feel good. I’ll show you what Mr. Jeon likes when he’s getting a massage...” The elder boy poured a bit of the oil into his hand and warmed it between his palms; then starting at the top of Jungkook’s shoulders, just below the nape of his neck, Jimin began to rub the oil into his skin. “I haven’t given you a massage on this table yet; you weren’t kidding when you said it was worth buying, it’s so easy to touch you everywhere!” 

Jungkook groaned and nodded his head as Jimin began to knead his muscles. He wasn’t too knotted up at the moment, but once the basketball season started, he knew he would be immensely grateful if his beautiful beloved were to offer more of this. “I like that it’s comfortable to lie on, too. Some of them I looked at were like wooden boards; I can’t even imagine how anyone could want one of those.” He groaned again when the redhead found one of his few sore spots and gently worked on it. “Fuck... that... is feeling a lot better already... thank you, Jiminie...” 

Jimin smiled as he watched his hands move smoothly over Jungkook’s skin, his dark hazel gaze taking in the creamy expanse, feeling the muscles twitching under his fingertips. “I feel sorry for people who can’t afford better than those tables... oh, speaking of affording things, would it be okay if I bought one of these tables for my parents for Christmas? I know it’s kind of expensive, but they can’t really afford to go to the spa very often, and maybe they’d like to learn to do this for each other.” 

Jungkook had his eyes closed and was only partially listening when Jimin replied, although the ravenette’s attention was pulled back to his words when he asked his question. “Hm... why don’t you get them both memberships at a spa in Busan? That way, they could get whatever they wanted done, not just massages. You could ask your mom if they wanted a table for their house, and get them one of these if she said yes.” He winced slightly as Jimin’s hands found another sore spot, then relaxed when the beauty soothed it away. “I love when you do this for me, Jimin-ah... your hands are so perfect.” 

“Oh, that’s a great idea, I’ll do that. I know what spa they like to go to when they get the chance, now they'll be able to go more often. Would it be okay if I said the gift was from both of us? I’ll also ask Eomma if they want a table when they’re here at Christmas.” Jimin smiled as he continued moving his hands down Jungkook’s back. “I’m glad you love it because I love doing it for you... I can’t get enough of touching you... and my hands are only perfect because they were made for you...” 

“You can tell them it was from both of us if you want to, but I won’t be upset if you don’t. I was actually thinking we could pick something out for them when we go shopping together for our friends and family... oh yeah, I know it’s still a few weeks away, but when do you think you might want to go to the mall?” Jungkook sighed softly when Jimin’s hands roamed slowly over his bare bottom, the scarlet-haired beauty having no qualms about taking full advantage of having the naked ravenette at his fingertips. 

“Oh, I keep forgetting Christmas is so close! I’ve been so focused on practicing for the competition; I wasn’t paying attention.” Jimin came very close to doing dirty, erotic things to Jungkook’s backside, but he restrained his impulse and instead continued the massage, now working on one of his legs, his fingers pressing against the tight muscle at the back of his thigh. “Well, we need to go shopping for Jin Hyung and Namjoon Hyung’s birthday presents, and I think we should take a Christmas gift too, but I don't want to get all of our gifts at the same time... how about if we go shopping for our friends and family the Thursday before the Christmas dance recital, I think my Tae Kwon Do class is out for the holidays then? That's on the Saturday before Christmas. Oh, plus I want to get a general gift for Jin Hyung and Namjoon Hyung for inviting all of our friends to their party. I’m still so blown away by that, I mean... they invited EVERYBODY... your family is amazing, Jungkookie...” 

Jungkook chuckled and nodded his head, although he stopped breathing for a moment when he felt Jimin’s hands pause on his behind, wondering if the red-haired boy would continue the massage or start something sexy. He would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit he was a bit disappointed when the elder boy went on with the gentle palpations, instead of sticking a finger in his ass. Still, he was also enjoying the mostly non-sexual atmosphere, and the care Jimin was taking with him. “My grandparents are the amazing ones; they raised my Appa and his siblings to be good people, and all of them raised us to be the same. I hope you and I will be able to pass our good habits on to our children, too.” Jungkook groaned slightly when Jimin’s fingers found a sore spot on one of his calves, breathing a sigh of relief when it had been alleviated, then murmured, “We could go shopping for their presents this Thursday when you get home from Tae Kwon Do, or on Sunday when everyone goes home after breakfast at the big house.” 

“Oh, okay, that would work... hm... I’ll see how tired I am when I get home after the class this week Thursday night. Oh! Have you thought more about what we are going to do on Saturday afternoon?” By this time, Jimin was massaging Jungkook’s feet, and the ravenette was nearly delirious from bliss. 

“Fuck, why does getting my feet massaged feel so damned good? I swear, as much as I like the rest of me being touched, that just relaxes me until I want to melt.” Jungkook didn’t say anything else until Jimin was done with both of his feet and had started on his arms, having worked on both legs already. “Mmm... I do have a plan, but it’s a surprise for everyone, including you...” 

Jimin had also remained quiet to let Jungkook float in the haze for a while, but once the ravenette spoke, the redhead replied, “I know what you mean about the foot massage; I feel the same thing. I think for me it’s because I dance, and for you, it’s probably because you play sports.” Jimin reached down and swatted one of Jungkook’s nether cheeks lightly in response to his reply about the plans. “Yah! You’re not supposed to keep secrets from me, I’m your other half!” 

Jungkook laughed, then rolled over when Jimin finished with both of his arms and nudged him. “You’re my better half, baby, but I want it to be a surprise for you and all of our friends. I will tell you this much... we will need the party bus, because my parents, Aecha, Seojun, Duho Ahjae, and Minjee Ajumma will be joining us, along with Minseok Hyung and Hyun Noona, too.” 

Jimin had poured a small amount of oil in his hands and was warming it between his palms in preparation of starting to massage Jungkook’s chest, but as the ravenette talked, the redhead’s eyes had gone wide, and his mouth dropped open. “Jungkook-ah... what did you do???” He set his hands on the top of the younger boy’s pectoral muscles and began to massage his chest, bringing a low moan from Jungkook’s throat. 

“It’s a surprise, Jimin-ah... you have to wait with everyone else to find out... ow!” Jungkook lifted his head from the cradle and looked down at his chest, where Jimin had just pinched his nipple hard, then up at the beauty’s face. “What’d you do that for??” 

Jimin was now standing beside the table with his hands fisted on his hips, a frown curving his pretty mouth downwards. “I don’t like not knowing! Hmph!”

Jungkook’s eyebrows shot up beneath his bangs, and his beast made a sudden appearance, his voice a low growl as he replied. “I’m sorry, I think you’ve forgotten who you’re talking to...” Jimin continued to pout, and the dark raven sat up, turned on the table to let his legs hang down, then spread his legs, and pulled the sweet redhead between his knees. “Aish, you are such an aesaekki, come here and let me spank you...” He slid his hands down Jimin’s back and lightly pat-patted his bottom through his beautiful robe. 

Jimin unclenched his hands and lifted his arms to rest them over Jungkook’s shoulders. The two boys kissed until the redhead was moaning and hugging himself as tightly against the ravenette as he could, and Jungkook was rubbing and squeezing the elder boy’s ass through the silky material of the garment. “It’s okay if you don’t wanna tell me, Kookie... but it does kind of hurt my feelings that you won’t...” Jimin admitted when the kiss was broken. 

“Jimin-ah! The last thing I want is that, baby... here, this is what I have planned...” Jungkook pressed his mouth gently against Jimin’s ear and whispered to him, explaining his ideas and how he planned to get them to come together. Leaning back after he’d told the beauty everything, the ravenette smiled. “What do you think?” 

Jimin blinked at Jungkook owlishly; his frown turned into a huge, thousand-watt smile as he exclaimed, “Oh my god, Jungkookie, that’s going to be so much fun, everyone will love it!!!” He sighed and leaned against the ravenette again, then tucked his face into the crook of the younger’s neck. “I’m sorry I’m such a brat sometimes, Jungkook-ah...” 

“I hope everyone does,” Jungkook replied, then hugged Jimin tightly and murmured, “Pfft, I’d be so bored if you weren’t bratty sometimes... it gives me perfect reasons to do this...” He turned his head and peppered Jimin’s forehead and cheek with kisses. “All the kisses for the bad little devil boy for apologizing when he’s done nothing wrong...” 

Jimin blinked again and tilted his head as he leaned back a bit, gazing at Jungkook with a confused expression on his beautiful face. “But... I was being a spoiled brat... that wasn’t very nice...” 

Jungkook smiled and lifted one hand to lightly brush the tip of his thumb against the corner of Jimin’s mouth, then across his plump bottom lip, watching the motion before lifting his eyes to meet the dark hazel gaze of his lover. “You were feeling hurt, baby, there’s a difference. And, you were brave enough to tell me how you felt, which makes me so happy. I didn’t even consider that you might be sad if I didn’t tell you.” 

“Well, I mean... I don’t always want to know, but... sometimes I do... I like being your co-conspirator...” Jimin blushed sweetly, and Jungkook laughed, then pulled him in for another tight hug, causing the elder to squeak. “Aish, you pabo!” Jimin complained, hitting his hand lightly against Jungkook’s bare chest when he released him, the ravenette’s arms loosely hanging around his waist. 

“How about this, Jeon Jimin... from now on, when I plan something, if it isn’t specifically a surprise for you, I’ll ask if you want to know. And if you do, I’ll tell you.” Jungkook nibbled gently at the elder’s soft lips, smiling as Jimin puffed a soft sigh against his mouth. 

“I would like that,” Jimin replied, suddenly shy, his head lowering as he traced patterns on Jungkook’s chest with his fingertips. 

“Then that is what I will do, beloved.” Jungkook declared. He hugged Jimin close again, although not too tightly this time, then whispered, “It’s still early... do you want to take a shower and watch some movies in bed? I know a black-haired boy who would enjoy looking at your naked body and maybe even touching it if he was allowed...” 

“That black-haired boy is the little devil boy’s favorite, you know... I think that sounds like a marvelous idea, except I didn’t finish your massage or help you with your problem...” Jimin looked down between their bodies to Jungkook’s cock, which was mostly quiescent at the moment. However, as soon as the ravenette saw where the redhead’s gaze landed, he began to get hard. 

“I know exactly what will help my problem... soaking it inside a tight, hot place... remember how it helped me that other time?” Jungkook grinned as Jimin blushed and rolled his eyes. 

“Oh my gosh, I do! You haven’t mentioned that since then... I still think it’s ridiculous, but if it works, then hey, why not?!” Jimin laughed as he stepped back, and Jungkook got off the table, both of them starting to giggle at their silliness. 

A short time later, the room filled with the sounds of Jimin and Jungkook’s moans and gasps as the ravenette pushed his shaft into the redhead and fucked him slowly against the wall of the shower, his hands cupping Jimin’s ass cheeks to support him as the elder had his legs wrapped around the younger’s waist. “Mmm... so fucking tight, Jimin-ah... you feel so good wrapped around me...” 

Jimin whimpered and gasped, “Harder, Kookie-ah... so good... go harder... and faster... please...” 

“It’ll be easier for me to do that over here, baby... here, get down and turn around... hands on the bench seat... good boy... in we go... fuck... so hot...” Jungkook had set Jimin down on the shower floor in front of the inside bench and was skewering him from behind, his hands gripping the redhead’s hips tightly to hold him steady while he battered into him, fulfilling his beloved’s request. 

“Oh! OH! FUCK! KOOKIE!!!!!! CUMMMIINNNGGGGGG!!!!!” Jimin screamed, then did exactly what he’d said and squirted thick ropes of his seed all over the seat and his hands, the lines erratic as Jungkook fucked him harder while chasing his own high. 

Seconds later, Jungkook climaxed, yanking Jimin’s ass onto his dick and rotating his hips to feel the bliss of the elder’s muscles clenching around his length, a shout passing his parted lips as his balls tightened and squeezed every drop of semen out of him and into the beautiful angel. “Fuck... baby... that definitely took care of my problem, thank you...” 

Both of them giggled, and Jungkook gently pulled out, then the two of them finished their shower and went to lie on the big bed, cuddling amidst the pillows and blankets, although remaining uncovered since the air was pleasantly warm. They scrolled through movie titles and picked one, then kissed sweetly, before settling to watch it. 

“Saranghae, Jimin-ah,” Jungkook whispered, just before the previews started. 

“I love you more, Jungkook-ah...” Jimin replied, snuggling closer with a contented smile curving his sweet lips. 

“I love you most...” Jungkook murmured, then the movie began. 

After watching a couple of movies with some fooling around in between, the boys had their dinner, then came back up to cuddle and watch more movies, before slipping off to dreamland for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Abeoji Father/your or someone else’s father (uri abeoji – my father)  
> Abeonim father, a little more formal - someone else's father  
> adeul son  
> ae haeseoyo yes, I've eaten', used like 'I'm fine' when greeting someone  
> aesaekki brat  
> aigoo oh my!  
> ajumeoni/ajumma married or middle-aged woman, ajeumeoni is more formal  
> ajusshi older man you don't know so well  
> allyeojwoseo gomawoyo thank you for letting me know  
> anieyo it was nothing, don't mention it (like you're welcome)  
> annyeong hello/goodbye, very informal  
> annyeong haseyo formal - greeting elder or superior  
> annyeonghi gaseyo goodbye to someone who is leaving  
> annyeonghi gyeseyo goodbye if you are leaving  
> Appa Dad (uri appa)  
> babo fool  
> byeolmalsseumeullyo more formal don't mention it  
> cheonmaneyo don't mention it (like you're welcome)  
> da joh-a I like it  
> dangsin-eun aleumdawo you are beautiful  
> dangsin-eun gwaenchanh-a you’re okay  
> duh juseyo please give me more  
> eolgan-i jerk  
> eomeoni Mother/your or someone else’s mother (uri eomeoni – my mother)  
> eomeonim mother, someone else's mother  
> Eomma Mom (uri eomma)  
> eonjena always and forever  
> gaegumeong creep/doghole  
> galgamagwi raven  
> gamsahamnida Thank you - formal  
> gaseyo goodbye from older person to younger person  
> geumanhae stop it  
> geuraeseo mwo so what?  
> gomawo thank you to close friends or siblings  
> gomawoyo Thank you to someone close to you  
> goyang-i saekki kitten  
> gwaenchanh-ayo it’s okay  
> gyosu professor  
> haksaeng student' - older people call student-aged people this  
> Hyung older male friend (male calls male)  
> i geon mwong mi what the heck is this??  
> Ip josimhae watch your mouth  
> jagi honey, darling  
> jagiya honey, darling (more intense)  
> jal gayo go well', only when the other person is leaving  
> jal ja sweet dreams - to someone you're close to  
> jangnanhae are you kidding me  
> jebal please (begging) like 'please stop'  
> jebal gajima please don't go  
> jebal jom kkeojyeo please go away  
> jebal tteonagajima please don't leave  
> jeokdanghi hae that's enough  
> jeongmal gomawoyo thank you so much  
> jeongmal jjajeungnanda this is so frustrating  
> jeongmal mianhae I’m so sorry  
> jesu Jesus  
> jibeochiwo cut it out  
> jinjeonghae calm down  
> jinsimeuro gamsadeurimnida thank you sincerely  
> joesonghamnida I'm sorry  
> jogyosu assistant professor  
> johahaeyo I really like it  
> johayo it's good  
> joyonghaejida hush  
> 'Whoever' umma to greet someone’s mother  
> juseyo informal please for anyone - give me something  
> jusigesseoyo more polite  
> jwo please (asking for someone to buy you something, very informal, use with someone close to you or younger)  
> meogeosseo did you eat rice? (stands in for how are you  
> meomcuji maseyo don’t stop  
> mian haeyo sorry  
> moreugetseumnida I don't know  
> mot aradeutgetseumnida I don't understand  
> mueot what?  
> mwo?! what??  
> Mwong mi What the..?  
> mworae whatever  
> nae agi my baby  
> nae mal an deutkko itjjana you're not listening to me  
> Nae meogeoseoyo I'm fine (yes I've eaten)  
> nae salanghaneun salam my beloved  
> naega joh-eungeoya I’ll be good  
> naeil boseyo see you tomorrow, more formal, say to older person  
> naeil bwa see you tomorrow  
> naesalang my love, sweet  
> naga juseyo please get out  
> naleul tteonaji mala don’t leave me  
> nan neomu dulyeowo I'm so afraid  
> naneun yagsog I promise  
> naui cheonsa my angel  
> nega manh-i joh-a-hae I like it a lot  
> nega mwonde who do you think you are  
> neo mwohanya what the heck are you doing  
> neomu joh-a so good  
> niga pil-yohae I need you  
> Noona older female friend (male calls female)  
> nuhl yongsuh halkke i forgive you  
> Oppa older male friend (female calls male)  
> pabo idiot  
> ppopo juseyo please kiss me  
> salangbad-a beloved  
> salyo juseyo please save me  
> sanggwanhaji ma it's none of your business  
> saranghae I love you  
> seonmul gamsahamnida thank you for the gift  
> seonmuleul sajwoseo gomawo thank you for buying me a present  
> seonsaengnim teacher  
> Shigani galsoorok duh saranghaeyo as time goes by, I love you more  
> shiksa hashutsuyo did you eat', used like 'how are you' when greeting someone  
> soksanghae I'm upset  
> ssaem suffix for doctor/professionals at the top of their field  
> Unni older female friend (female calls female)  
> wae why  
> wa-juseyo please come over  
> weh really? in very insulting way  
> yeobo sweetie  
> yeoboseyo hello - answering phone  
> yongseo haejwo forgive me


End file.
